Ribbons of Black, Roses of Red
by seasidewriter1
Summary: *basedonthe2004movie* Sylvia Daaé is Christine's sister and what will happen when Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, becomes heart broken when Christine falls in love with Raoul and he decides to mess with her sister forrevenge? Will he fall in love?Erik/OC
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical OR the movie) or any of the characters within it. I only own my OC, Sylvia. _

_**Foreword: Okay, this is my first fanfiction where I write people singing lines (besides my short Sweeney Todd one, which had few sung lines in it), so if it seems weird, do forgive me! I'll get better at it, I swear! I would also like to acknowledge **_grapejuice101_** for requesting this story. I'm so glad I get to write this! Thank you for the ideas you've given me! And you requested this story at an amazingly good time- I'm obsessed with Phantom and am singing 'Wishing You Were Some How Here Again' in a vocal concert soon! Oh, and anything in **__italics_ _**is singing! Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter! And in the words of the Joker from The Dark Knight: " And here… we… Go."**_

Prologue

_" Masquerade… Paper faces on parade… Masquerade… Hide your face where the world will never find you…"_ The words echoed through Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny's head as he heard the music box play the familiar tune. He sat in his wheel chair, now an old man, remembering how the Opera Populaire used to be a spectacle for people for miles around to come see. To see the acting, to listen to the magnificent music and singing, but now, it was a charred husk of what it once was. It had been so long ago since _that_ fiasco had happened all because of… of… _that man_, yet Raoul remembered it all as if it happened the day before, as if he was still a young man with his beloved Christine by his side.

He sat there, at the public auction inside the opera house, looking at the props that were for sale. He recognized Madame Giry across the room, and that brought back even more memories. The only thing he wanted to purchase was the music box- the music box that was playing that song that reminded him so much of how happy his life had been, and reminded him of Christine. It reminded him of the masquerade ball. The music box was of a monkey dressed in Persian clothing and held two cymbals, that gently clanged together as the music played.

" May I commence at fifteen francs?" The auctioneer asked. A man raised his hand. " Fifteen! Thank you!" Raoul gestured to his nurse, who raised a hand for him. " Yes, twenty from you, sir, thank you very much." Madame Giry raised a hand. " Madam Giry, twenty-five, thank you, Madame. Twenty-five I am bid. Do I hear thirty?" Raoul's nurse raised a hand. " Thirty! And thirty-five…?" The auctioneer asked, looking at Madame Giry. She made eye contact with Raoul and shook her head. " Selling at thirty francs then. Thirty once… thirty twice…" He slammed his gavel down. " Sold, for thirty francs, to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir."

A man brought the music box down to Raoul, gently handing it to him. He inspected the familiar music box, remembering.

" _A collector's piece indeed… every detail exactly as she said. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?_" Raoul thought as he gently touched the money's hand.

" Lot six-six-six then! A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera…" The auctioneer said. Everyone suddenly snapped to attention and turned to look at the canvas covered chandelier. " A mystery never fully explained. We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the _very_ chandelier, which figures in the famous disaster! Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination." He nodded to a few men. " Gentlemen!" He said in means of an order.

With a few swift yanks, the canvas was ripped away from the chandelier as it flickered and sparked to life. Men pulled with all their might to lift the chandelier to its once great home in the dome of the opera. A wind blew across everyone's faces as shock fell over them. Everyone could have sworn they could hear the chords of a strong organ playing as the chandelier rose, and the opera was restored to its former glory…

_**Afterword: There's the prologue! The first chapter will have the OC in it I swear! I just wrote this and the first chapter together and thought it would flow nicer if this was a prologue and the next was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! (Especially you, grapejuice101!) Let me know what you think! REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVED!  
>~ Mary<strong>_


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the musical or the movie. I only own Sylvia, the OC._

_**Foreword: Singing will take place in this chapter, so the way you will know it is singing is if the line is **italicized. **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter One:

_**Opera Populaire, Paris, France, 1870**_

The outside of the Opera Populaire was just as grand as its interior. The exterior was made of peach colored marble and some of the carvings were gilded in shinning gold. Lamps waited to be lit, and people buzzed about the front, arriving and leaving in carriages, exiting or entering the opera house's red doors, or merely milling about their days.

The interior was something to be marveled at. Seats were upholstered with lavish red velvet, with a strip of gold at the top. Balconies allowed a wonderful range of seating, and a wonderful view of the stage. Statues of men and woman alike were posed in theatrical ways on the columns and walls, and they were all gold, and each day they heard every word sung and every chord played. The crystal chandelier glittered overhead in a dome that was painted to look like the heavens: it was beautiful sky blue with puffy white clouds as well as angels and cherubs.

Backstage, the atmosphere was that of chaos, but it was the kind of chaos that made one excited and energized. Performers darted about in their costumes, laughing and practicing. Attendants and workers argued and panicked, finding last minute props and costume pieces and trying to find the correct person to give it to. Painters finished painting masks or backdrops and sculptors began to create more props and set pieces. Lights were lit, and the orchestra hurried to the pit to begin to warm up. Woman finished their hair and makeup, and everyone was atwitter with conversation.

Dancers ran down from their rooms and began to warm up backstage. They were all under the inspection of Madame Giry, who corrected any wrong positions. Three dancers, who were a bit late for their warm ups, quickly descended the stairs. The first down was Meg Giry, Madame Giry's golden haired daughter. Christine Daaé was the second down and was followed by her sister, Sylvia Daaé.

Christine, who had only just turned twenty, had deep brown hair that cascaded down in tight curls and ringlets most of the time. She had fair skin and pinkish cheeks and lips that resembled the color of a pink rose. Her deep brown eyes always sparkled in the light, and she had a warm smile.

Sylvia, who was eighteen, had hair that was a lighter shade of brown that fell in waves of loose curls and ringlets. Her cheeks, with or without makeup, were always rose pink, and the same went for her lips. Her skin, like her sisters, was fair and burned in the sun very easily. Her eyes were one of the most interesting things about her. Her father had brown eyes, her mother's had been blue, and unlike Christine, she had acquired both colors. There was a ring of golden brown around her pupil and the rest was a pale blue.

Meg, Christine and Sylvia rushed over to the other ballet dancers and began to stretch as well. Madame Giry walked over and corrected Sylvia's footing, smiling at her. She smiled back and continued to warm up. Christine turned her head to look over her shoulder at her sister. She smiled, and Sylvia returned the smile, fixing the hem of her skirt. They were dressed as Carthaginian slave girls, and the costumes revealed their bare midsections.

" Are you excited about tonight?" Christine asked her as they began to head towards the stage, ready to start rehearsing.

" Of course I am! I love dancing almost as much as I love singing." Sylvia said Being in the dancing chorus usually meant she and Christine never got to sing. In fact, they usually only got to sing backstage, and attempted to stay out of the Prima Donna, Carlotta.

" I'll have to agree with you." Christine agreed with a smile and they continued to walk. They were performing the opera, Hannibal, and the music permeated the air, drifting to every corner of the opera house. Carlotta's shrill voice pierced the air and began to hurt everyone's ears.

" _This trophy, from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!_" Carlotta sang standing at the front of the stage, wearing an ornate dress and hat, as well as holding a fake severed head.

" _With feasting and dancing and song tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_" The women's chorus sang, marching on stage, proudly singing out their parts. Sylvia ran ahead to watch, wishing she could be part of the singing chorus. She loved singing, and every moment she could try and sing, she did. She was a magnificent singer, as was her sister, but anyone who knew the two of them, tended to pay more attention to Christine than her. She figured it was because Christine was the eldest, and they figured the more superior or more talented one. She'd grown used to it, but wished one day it would change. She watched as the male chorus marched onto the stage, all dressed as soldiers.

" _The trumpets of Carthage resound, hear Romans now and tremble! And hark to our step on the ground, hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_" They sang, joined by the woman on the last half. A man stepped on the skirt of Carlotta's dress and she stumbled, glaring. As she near the edge of the stage she looked at her costume designer.

" You make my dress too long!" She snapped at them, as they held up her puffy white dog for her to pet. She smiled and stroked its head. Just then, the chorus parted, revealing Piangi, a rather heavy set man, who was playing Hannibal.

" _Sad return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp –_" Piangi was cut off by Monsieur Reyer, the conductor, tapping his conducting baton against his stand. The orchestra stopped playing.

" Gentlemen, gentlemen-" He began, looking down at the orchestra, but was cut off by Monsieur Lefevre, the Opera Populaire's owner, who walked on stage, followed by two other men. Sylvia waved Christine and Meg over, hurrying them to get to the stage, seeing as this wasn't something that usually happened.

" Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production Chalumeau's _Hannibal_." He said, showing the men the stage. Sylvia watched curiously, completely unsure of who the strange men were.

" Monsieur Lefevre! I am _rehearsing_!" Monsieur Reyer complained.

" Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention?" He asked. Everyone quieted down and looked at him. Christine and Meg finally made it over to Sylvia and everyone was curious. " Thank you. As you know, for some weeks, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement," Carlotta stopped fanning herself and looked at him. " I can tell you that these are true. It is my pleasure to introduce the two gentlemen who now _own_ the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles André." He said. Everyone gave a slight applause, still shocked at the news of Monsieur Lefevre's retirement. André was a shorter man with curling grey hair and mustache, and he waved and grinned at a few cast members, and he came across as a playful man. Firmin came off as a little more professional; his graying brown hair neatly combed and styled, the same with his thick mustache. His deep red coat matched his vest as well as his fancy tie.

" I'm sure you've read about their recent fortune amassed in the _junk_ business." He said.

" Scrap metal, actually." André corrected.

" They must be rich!" A few chorus girls whispered, causing Sylvia to roll her eyes.

" We are _deeply_ honored to introduce our new patron," Firmin said.

" The Vicomte de Chagny!" André finished. Sylvia gasped and pulled Christine to the side for a better look, at the man they had known so long ago.

" It's Raoul!" Sylvia said in shock. Raoul's shoulder length gold hair was brushed neatly, and he walked onto the stage with a smile. He dressed professionally with a nice coat and vest, and he looked very similar to the boy they'd known when they were young, and his blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

" Before our father died, at the house by the sea…" Christine whispered to Meg, who listened with a small smile. " I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte."

" Christine, Sylvia, he's so handsome!" Meg said with a smile. Sylvia and Christine smiled and they turned and watched.

" My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world renowned, Opera Populaire." Raoul said, smiling at everyone. Everyone on stage clapped, and Carlotta grinned, strutting forward, her hand extended to Raoul.

" Signore. Gentlemen. May I introduce, Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons." Monsieur Lefevre said as Raoul took Carlotta's hand hesitantly and she gave a deep, theatrical curtsy. He gave her hand a quick kiss before releasing it.

" Brava! Brava!" Carlotta's attendants called out.

" Ahem!" Piangi coughed in a high-pitched manor to get their attention.

" Signore Ubaldo Piangi." He added. Piangi smiled and gave a bow, his ridiculous costume only allowing him to bend so far.

" An honor, Signor." Raoul said, smiling and nodding to Piangi. " I believe I am keeping you from you rehearsal. I'll be here this evening to share in your great triumph. My apologies, Monsieur." Raoul said nodding to Monsieur Reyer.

" Thank you, Monsieur le Vicomte! Once more if you please, Signor!" Monsieur Reyer said. Everyone began to set up again, and Carlotta happily walked off to her attendants, girlishly saying,

" He love me, he love me. Love me, love me, love me!" Raoul walked past Christine, Meg and Sylvia, and the two sisters looked at the floor.

" He wouldn't recognize us." Christine said sadly. Sylvia gave her a small hug, resting her chin on her older sister's shoulder.

" He didn't see you." Meg assured. A familiar piece of music played and the three rushed onto the stage, taking their place.

" If you please, Monsieur!" Madame Girly called, pulling Firmin off the stage as the dancers began to perform. " We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, Monsieurs." She explained as they watched the ballet dancers leap and bound around the stage, with prop chains and shackles around their wrists.

" I see why!" Firmin said with appreciation.

" Especially that little blond angel." André said as they passed Meg.

" My daughter, Meg Giry." She said

" And exceptional beauty?" Firmin asked, gesturing to Christine. " No relation, I trust?"

" Christine Daaé. Promising talent, Monsieur Firmin. Very promising." She said as they continued to watch Christine's impressive performance.

" And who is that beauty?" Firmin asked pointing to Sylvia, who leapt over a row of chains and spun around.

" Her sister, Sylvia Daaé, she also has promising talent." Madame Giry said. " She's a wonderful young woman."

" Daaé did you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?" Firmin asked.

" His only children. Orphaned at seven and five, when they came to live at the opera house to live and train in the ballet dormitories." Madame Giry said.

" An orphan you say?" He asked curiously.

" I think of them as daughters also." She said with a smile. They moved off to the side as they watched the conclusion of the scene, André acquiring a spare set of shackles, which were draped around his neck like a scarf. He smiled at André, tossing one end over his other shoulder. Everyone began to sing again as they began to conclude the scene. There was an audible ripping sound as the hem of her dress was ripped, and Carlotta angrily said,

" Not on my dress! Why?" She smiled again, and continued, but she was getting fed up with how her day was going. André and Firmin were watching, and chuckled as Piangi was unable to climb onto the giant prop elephant. Everyone hit their final pose, and the happiness for having a fairly good rehearsal ended at the sign of Carlotta's voice.

" All day! All they want is the dancing!" Carlotta complained. The large elephant was turned around to reveal workers drinking inside of it.

" Well, the Vicomte is very excited for tonight's gala." Firmin said to Monsieur Lefevre.

" Oh! Oh! _Allora, allora, allora._ I hope that he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers! Because _I WILL NOT BE SINGING!_" Carlotta shouted to André, Firmin and Lefevre. The whole theatre was silent and Sylvia heaved a sigh. This happened on an almost weekly basis. " _Adiamo, tutti_!" She began to march across stage as people rolled their eyes and mockingly waved at her. " No, it is _finito_. Finished! Get my doggy! Bring my doggy! Bye-bye!" She said as she reached for her dog, which everyone felt sorry for. No one, besides maybe Piangi, actually liked Carlotta. Meg rolled her eyes and Christine sighed as they all watched the drama unfold.

" What do we do?" André asked in a panic.

" Grovel." Lefevre instructed.

" Grovel! Grovel!" André muttered as they walked after her. " _Princippessa! Bella diva!_" André said pleadingly.

" _Si, si, si_!" She said stopping and looking at them.

" Goddess of Song!" Firmin said.

" _E vero!_"

" Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in act three of _Hannibal_?" André asked Monsieur Reyer, who had joined everyone on stage. " Perhaps the Signora-"

" Yes, yes, yes, _ma_ no! Because I have not my costume for act three, because somebody not finish it!" Carlotta shouted, pointing to her costume person. " And I _hate my hat!_"

" But, I wonder, Signora, as a personal favor, if you would oblige us with a private rendition?" Firmin asked, as Carlotta began to 'cry', covering her face, hopefully not smudging her blue eye makeup or the gold that had been applied to her face. " Unless of course, Monsieur Reyer objects.

" No, _aspetta, aspetta._" Carlotta interrupted, taking a deep breath, 'recovering' from her 'episode'. " Well… if my managers command." She said with a smile. André smiled back. " Monsieur Reyer?"

" If my diva commands." He said, mocking her slightly. Her face fell.

" Yes, I do!" She said marching to the front of the stage. " Everybody be quiet!"

" Monsieur Lefevre, why exactly are you retiring?" André asked as they headed across the stage to watch Carlotta perform.

" My health." He said. Sylvia sighed.

" She can't sing this song…" She muttered. Christine gave her a small sad smile.

" I know." She replied, fixing her own costume. Everyone began to prepare for the earsplitting notes they know Carlotta would somehow work into the song, even though she knew they weren't supposed to be there.

" Psst! Psst! You too!" Carlotta shouted, pointing to a fellow cast member.

" Signora?" Monsieur Reyer asked at his place in the pit. Carlotta sprayed some of her throat spray into her mouth and swallowed before saying,

" Maestro." The piano played the intro and she began to sing. " _Think of me… think of me fondly,_" The cleaning staff shoved cotton into their ears in order to try and protect their hearing. " _When we've said good bye!_" As she hit the high note on 'good' André winced slightly along with everyone else. She was singing the whole song an entire octave higher than it was supposed to be. " _Remember me…_" Everyone glanced at each other, in utter shock at what she was doing to the song. Christine and Sylvia seemed horrified.

Up above, in the rafters, a shadow moved about on the catwalk just above the stage. The shadow's moves were deliberate and precise; it knew exactly what to do and where to go. It stood just above Carlotta and grabbed a rope that tied the folded backdrop up so it wouldn't crash down to the stage. He reached a black leather glove clad hand out and quickly undid the rope. The piece of wood on the bottom made the backdrop plummet down, the ropes quickly sliding from the pulleys. Everyone screamed as they saw the backdrop fall, but Meg's scream was the loudest. Christine grabbed Sylvia and pulled her off the side quickly incase any more falling set pieces would fall near them. The backdrop hit Carlotta's legs and she screamed as she fell to the stage.

" Oh my God! Signora!" Monsieur Reyer yelled in shock. The shadowy man above watched the chaos proudly before leaving his place in the rafters.

" Lift it up! Lift it up!" Firmin said as Carlotta screamed, smacking the stage as people hauled the backdrop off of her. Meg took Sylvia's and Christine's hands.

" He's here. The Phantom of the Opera." She said as they looked up to the rafters. Madame Giry made a quick exit, disappearing backstage.

" Signora, are you alright?" Lefevre asked. " Buquet!" He called up to the stage manager, who just ran to his post, and began to lift the backdrop. " For God's sake man, what's going on up there!"

" Monsieur, don't look at me, as God's my judge, I wasn't at my post!" Buquet called down to him.

" Please, Monsieur, there's no one up there!" Lefevre called.

" Or if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" He called back down, a sly grin on his face. Madame Giry, who was backstage, saw a letter flutter to the ground. She bent over and picked it up. The edges of it were trimmed in black and the red wax seal holding it closed was a large gooey looking skull. She moved her long braid back over her shoulder and walked back towards the stage, ready to deliver the note.

" Signora, these things… _do_ happen." André tried to assure Carlotta with a nervous smile and tone to his voice. Carlotta was still clearly upset as she gave Firmin a disbelieving look.

" For the _past three years these things do happen_! And did you _stop _them from happening? No!" She said directing it at Lefevre and Monsieur Reyer. She looked at Firmin and André. " And you two! You are as bad as him! 'These things do happen'? _Ma_, uhg!" She said in frustration, trying to collect herself. " Until you stop these things from happening," She gestured to herself. " This thing does not happen! Ubaldo, a_ndiamo!_ Bring my doggy and my boxy!" She shouted marching off again. Everyone sighed and watched her leave. Piangi stepped forward with a sneer and gestured to Firmin and André.

" Armatures!" He spat before walking off.

" Bye! _Ciao_! Now you see! Bye-bye! I'm really leaving!" Carlotta gave her last shout before continuing on her way out.

" Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia." Lefevre said before leaving. Monsieur Reyer gave a groan of disbelief before he turned around.

" Signora Giudicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?" Firmin asked. Monsieur Reyer gave an exasperated shrug.

" I hope not…" Sylvia muttered with a small laugh. Christine laughed a bit as well and then stopped when they heard Madame Giry say,

" I don't think so, Monsieur. I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost."

" Oh, God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" Firmin said.

" He welcomes you to his opera house," She began.

" _His _opera house?"

" He commands that you continue to leave box five empty," She said gesturing to the box seat on stage left. " For his use. He also reminds you that his salary is due." She handed the note to Firmin.

" His _salary_?" Firmin asked in shock.

" Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him twenty thousand francs a month." She explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

" _Twenty thousand francs_?" He asked in shock, yanking the note away from André.

" Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte as your patron?" She asked.

" Madame, I had hoped to make that public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala, but obviously, we shall now have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our star!" Firmin said ripping up the note in a rage. Christine and Sylvia and Meg were all talking, ignoring the current conversation.

" But surely there must be a… um… a…" André said stumbling for the word.

" Understudy!" A cast member offered.

" Understudy!" André finished with hope.

" _Understudy_? There is no understudy for _La Carlotta_!" Monsieur Reyer said as if it should be obvious.

" A full house André, we shall have to refund a full house!" Firmin said in anger.

" Christine Daaé could sing it, sir." Madame Giry said. Christine and Sylvia looked shocked. She couldn't be serious, could she? By the look on her face, she was. None of them knew, but this idea was the spark that would light a fire.

_**Afterword: Hope you liked the first chapter! I know it probably wasn't too character exposing for the OC, Sylvia, but I was trying to get at least this posted today! I was going to write more in this, but I realized I'd need to cut off in the middle of a song to end the chapter, and that didn't seem right. I swear to God that Sylvia will show up more! You got to at least meet her! I swear this will get better! I swear, I swear, I SWEAR! PLEASE I would LOVE it if you could give this a chance! Wait till the next few chapters! REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVED! Thanks!**_

_**~ Mary**_


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera the movie or the musical or the book or any of the characters. I only own Sylvia._

_**Foreword: Okay, so, to give a heads up there is more singing in this! Yay! But in Angel of Music, I changed Christine's name to Sylvia's name for one line- I hope that's not too messed up; I tried singing the song with the name in it and if you give it the right amount of beats it works somewhat well! Just imagine it was written like that originally XD Enjoy!**_

Chapter Two

Sylvia and Christine were surprised to say the least. Both couldn't believe Madame Giry had just suggested that Christine sing- it would be unheard of for a chorus girl to take the place of a lead.

" What? A chorus girl? Don't be silly." André said dismissively, looking away from Christine and Madame Giry.

" She and her sister have been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame Giry assured them. Monsieur Reyer raised an eyebrow, surprised at this news, having not known this. André's interest sparked slightly at the news.

" Who?" He asked.

" We don't know is name, Monsieur." Christine said apologetically. Madame Giry placed a hand on the nervous girl's shoulder and smiled.

" Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well taught." She said. Sylvia looked at her feet, strands of wavy hair falling into her face as she looked at the ground. _Don't be so… so… jealous? Could I be jealous? Well, I shouldn't be- Christine is older, it would only make sense that Madame Giry would pick Christine to sing…_ Sylvia thought. André looked back at Christine and smiled slightly.

" Come on. Don't be shy." He said softly, as if talking to a frightened child. Christine looked over at Sylvia. She looked up and nodded reassuringly to Christine as Madame Giry urged her forward. " Come on, come along. Just… just-" André said as he brought Christine towards the front of the stage.

" From the beginning of the aria if you please, mademoiselle?" Monsieur Reyer asked, walking back to his conducting stand. Christine fidgeted nervously with her skirt before shutting her eyes, taking a breath and opening her eyes again.

" André, this is doing _nothing_ for my nerves." Firmin said, standing stiff as a board.

" Well, she's very pretty." André said, smiling. Then, Christine began to sing.

" _Think of me, think of my fondly, when we've said goodbye… Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try,_" Christine began, now completely calm. André's jaw had dropped slightly and he turned to look at Firmin. Madame Giry, Meg and Sylvia all smiled a bit. Sylvia turned her head to see just about the whole company walking to the stage, shocked at the beautiful singing they heard. " _When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,_" Madame Giry gestured forward and with all the confidence in the world, Christine stepped forward. " _If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…_" Christine paused, waiting to begin the next verse but Firmin waved for Monsieur Reyer to stop the music. He did and everyone looked over to him.

" Miss Daaé, you shall be taking Carlotta's place, may we have her taken backstage to get ready?" Firmin said. Christine smiled in disbelief as Madame Giry took her off stage, the entire theatre buzzing with surprise. As Christine was taken to Carlotta's dressing room to get ready, Meg and Sylvia began to walk backstage to stretch some more. Sylvia was relatively quiet, which wasn't usual for her. Meg smiled at her and touched her shoulder.

" You're time _will_ come, Sylvia." She tried to assure her.

" I hope so… It's probably because Christine is older, and they probably perceive her as more talented…" Sylvia said tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ears. Meg rubbed her back.

" You're just as talented, I know it." Meg said. Sylvia gave a small smile as they began to practice before the night's performance.

OOOO

Sylvia knocked on Christine's (in reality, it was Carlotta's) dressing room door. Madame Giry opened the door, allowing Sylvia inside. Christine turned around, smiling at her sister. She smiled back, giving her a hug.

" You'll do great, Christine." She said reassuringly.

" I do hope so." Christine said as she nervously fidgeted with her skirt.

" You will. I promise you. You should be happy you're able to sing publicly now." Sylvia said with a small smile. Christine took Sylvia's hand.

" I promise _you_ that you will get you're chance. As you're older sister, I'll make sure that it happens." Christine said. She smiled and looked down again. She'd heard that a lot; 'you'll get you're chance' and 'I promise it'll happen'. She'd heard those things for years, and so far, nothing had happened. Yes, she'd been taught very well by a wonderful and secretive teacher, but she felt like maybe she wouldn't ever get her chance. Maybe she was just meant to be a chorus girl…

Soon, everyone was called to the stage to begin the performance. The entire theatre was full, and everyone could only hope that the show went on without a hitch. Towards the end of the show, Christine began to sing Think of Me again.

" _We never said our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me._" All chorus members and stagehands watched the young soprano with interest and shock. Christine sang the song flawlessly, and she looked beautiful. Her hair sparkled with crystal hair decorations in the shape of flowers, and she wore a beautiful white ball gown with a puffed out skirt. " _Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned, imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind,_" She continued to sing, standing alone, center stage.

Sylvia, Meg and Madame Giry stood backstage, watching. Sylvia felt proud and happy for her sister- she knew it was a fact that Christine was amazing. But, glancing up towards Box Five, she noticed Raoul sitting there. She knew that the new managers had yet to experience the Phantom's rage, but she knew that if they kept Box Five open, nothing good would come of it. Madame Giry disappeared backstage, leaving Meg and Sylvia to watch.

" _Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do, there will never be a day when I won't think of you!_" Christine and Sylvia began to share the same thought- would their teacher be listening? What would he think of the performance? They could only hope he'd tell them once the show ended. In fact, down below the orchestra pit, past the leaky floors of the basement in the practically abandoned vaults of the opera house, their teacher slowly walked the passages, listening to the song with pride.

The audience began to clap, all smiling and whispering to others, impressed at the new singer on the stage before them.

" _Can it be? Can it be Christine?_" Raoul muttered to himself. He stood, smiling as he remembered his childhood friend. He clapped for her saying, " Bravo!" He quickly turned, leaving Box Five. " _Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were!_" Raoul sang, running down the stairs, passing a now hidden Madame Giry. He was smiling as all the memories rushed back to him. " _She may not remember me, but I remember her._" Raoul was ready to once again speak with her, after all those years of missing her.

" _Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we, but please promise me that sometimes, you… will… think…_" Christine smiled as she began to vocalize, André and Firmin waiting with anticipation. She went to a few lower notes before flying up to the highest note of the song, a high B, and finished the song " _Of me!_" As she finished the entire audience erupted into applause, and she gave a deep curtsy. They all gave a standing ovation and tossed roses onto the stage at her feet, as she smiled and curtsied again. She looked backstage, smiling at her sister, who was smiling back, clapping with the rest of the cast.

" _Brava! Magnifica! Stupenda!_" André called from the box seat he and Firmin were sitting in. Both were grinning at their great success. As Christine exited the stage, head swimming with excitement, Carlotta sat outside in her carriage, waiting nervously. Piangi sat beside her and they both looked over at the woman who attended the show to tell them if it had been a success. The woman gave a sheepish smile with a shrug. Carlotta bit her knuckle, her eyes rolled back and she fainted, falling into Piangi's lap.

Backstage, the whole cast was celebrating a show well performed. To say the least, members of the audience were waiting to congratulate Christine, but it was apparent that she was not currently backstage.

" I know where she'll be." Sylvia said taking Meg's hand. Both still wore their white ballet dresses with white bows in their hair, and together they made their way over towards the door to the chapel inside the opera house. Christine was down the stairs, kneeling before a candle that had her and Sylvia's picture in front of it. She lit the candle and looked at the picture fondly.

" _Brava, brava, bravissima!_" Softly sang the voice of her and Sylvia's teacher, the supposed Phantom of the Opera.

" _Christine! Christine!_" Sang Meg as she and Sylvia quickly ran down the steps.

" _Christine…_" Sang the Phantom. Christine smiled, moving her skirt more comfortable around her legs.

" _Where in the world have you been hiding, really you were perfect!_" Sylvia sang in a beautiful voice, kneeling beside Christine.

" _I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?_" Meg sang, questioning Christine and Sylvia as she placed a hand on Christine's shoulder with a smile.

" Meg, when your mother brought us here to live… Whenever we came down here alone, to light a candle for our father, a voice from above…" Christine whispered.

" And in our dreams, he was always there, you see, when our father lay dying, he told us we'd be protected by an angel." Sylvia smiled, tears in her eyes. " An angel of music." Sylvia whispered.

" Sylvia, Christine, do you believe?" Meg asked, her face composed in a look of sadness. " Do you think the ghost of your father is coaching you?" She asked, mostly Christine.

" Who else, Meg? Who?" Christine asked.

" _Father once spoke of an angel… I used to dream he'd appear,_" Christine sang softly, looking up towards the painting of the angel on the wall. " _Now as I sing, I can sense him, and I know he's here. Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding._"

" _Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius._" Sylvia added, taking Christine's hand as they stood.

" _Christine, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true._" Meg said, taking Christine and Sylvia's hands, leading them back to the stairs. " _Sylvia, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you._" They made it back to the backstage, and they began to pass over the stage between the backdrop and the back wall.

" _Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me you're glory!_" Sang Christine.

" _Who is this angel, this,_" Meg and Sylvia sang.

" _Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel,_" They all sang in unison as they stopped.

" _He's with us even now…_" Christine sang softly.

" _You're hands are cold._" Sylvia stated with worry.

" _All around me…_"

" _You're face, Christine, it's white!_" Meg told her, lightly touching her chin.

" _It frightens me_" Christine admitted, surprising Sylvia, who took her hand again.

" _Don't be frightened._" She tried to assure her sister, as they began to take her back to the dressing room. Joseph Buquet was watching them, smirking at their fears of what they were calling an angel of music, but in reality, he thought they were scared of the opera ghost, and he loved to feed off of the fear.

Sylvia helped Christine through the crowd of eager new fans and into her dressing room. Madame Giry kept telling them no, and shut the door one the two sisters were inside. She turned and smiled to Christine.

" You did very well, my dear." She said, picking up a red rose that had a black ribbon tied around the stem. She smiled and handed it to her. " He is pleased with you." She carefully took it, gently fingering the ribbon as if in a trance. Sylvia watched her sister with worry. Christine had been trying to convince her for years that their mysterious teacher, the angel of music, was their father, but she always thought differently. She thought that if it was their father, it would sound like him, and he wouldn't be so secretive. But, who or what else could it be? That was what puzzled her.

Outside in the crowded backstage, Firmin and André held a vase of flowers for Christine, but smiled as Raoul passed them.

" Ah, vicomte!" Firmin said, getting his attention.

" Vicomte!" André repeated.

" I think we've made _quite_ the discovery with Miss Daaé!" Firmin said.

" Perhaps we could present her to you, dear vicomte!" André suggested. Raoul gave a small laugh and a smile as Madame Giry and Sylvia exited the dressing room.

" Gentlemen, if you don't mind, this is one trip I would like to make unaccompanied." Raoul said as he eyed the vase of flowers in Firmin's hands. " Thank you." He said taking them, as the two looked surprised at him.

" It would appear they've met before!" André said.

" Yes." Firmin agreed. Raoul turned to the pink door and spotted Sylvia.

" Sylvia!" He said smiling. She looked over and grinned.

" Raoul! It's so good to see you!" She said as he gave her a hug.

" It's good to see you too!" He replied, smiling back. She nodded to the door.

" Christine's inside, but do enter quietly, she's thinking." Sylvia said.

" Letting her mind wander?" Raoul questioned chuckling. She laughed and nodded.

" Exactly that. I hope to see you again later, but now I must retire. Good night, Raoul." Sylvia said giving him one last hug before leaving to head to her room. Raoul turned towards the door and slowly turned the handle, opening the door, and then he spotted Christine sitting at the vanity, staring at a velvety red rose, the image of which would never leave her, or Sylvia's, memory.

_**Afterword: There's chapter two! I hoped you like it! We got a little more of Sylvia in this one and a little bit of the Phantom/Erik! I will be referring to Erik as the Phantom for a little bit- maybe till she sees him in the mirror, but I don't know. XD I'll figure that out later. Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update! I was swamped with schoolwork and musical rehearsals! Uhg! But, that's the price I pay for being in a three hour long musical XD Oh well, its fun!**_

_** I'd like to thank my reviewers:**_ grapejuice101, funnygirl00, _**and**_ RedDeathLvr. _**I'm glad you guys like it! Also, thanks to those who put the story on their story alert! Glad to see that you all are interested in the story! I promise it'll get better! Thanks! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Reviews would be loved!**_

_**~Mary**_


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical, the movie, or the book) or any of the characters. I only own Sylvia._

**Foreword:**** I am so so so so so so so sorry for the really late update! I've been so busy with my musical and school and homework and I'm so run down… uhg… but, I have this written! And I will update faster, I promise! Okay, just a reminder, anything that is **_italicized_ **is someone singing, something in a different language, someone thinking or something emphasized- I think you can tell them apart when you come to them XD Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Three

Raoul gently knocked against the large wooden doors, slowly opening them. He stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at Christine sitting at the vanity, gently playing with the rose in her hands.

" Little Lottie." Raoul said smiling, stepping inside and shutting the door. " Let her mind wander." A smile slowly spread across Christine's face as she set the rose down, turning to look at her old friend. " Little Lottie thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls? Or of goblins or shoes?'" Raoul smiled back at the now grinning Christine, walking towards her with the vase of flowers. His reflection was clearly seen in the large mirror at the end of the room, which was seemingly built into the wall.

" Raoul." Christine said smiling.

" 'Or of riddles or frocks?'" Raoul continued, setting the flowers down. Looking at her old friend, Christine remembered all of the memories she held dear.

" Those picnics in the attic?" She asked, remembering how she, Raoul and Sylvia would all grab a few snacks and run to the attic of the house to have small picnics.

" 'Or of chocolates?'" Raoul finished, smiling, walking over to her.

" Father playing the violin…"

" As we read to each other dark stories of the north?" Raoul asked, kneeling in front of Christine, her pale complexion glowing in the candlelight.

" 'No, what I love best,' Little Lottie said, 'Is when I'm asleep in my bed, _and the angel of music sings songs in my head…_'" Christine softly sang smiling at Raoul.

" _The angel of music sings song in my head…_" Raoul sang with her, slowly nodding. He leaned forward, hugging her.

" You sang like an angel tonight." Raoul told her as she shut her eyes, hugging him back. As he sat back on his heels again, Christine said,

" My father said to Sylvia and I, 'When I'm in heaven, children, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Our father is dead, Raoul. And we have been visited by the Angel of Music." Christine whispered to Raoul, as if telling him a life or death secret.

" Oh, no doubt of it! And now, we go to supper." Raoul said standing. He began to walk towards the pinkish orange doors.

" No, Raoul. The Angel of Music is very strict!" Christine said. Raoul stopped and turned back to her.

" Well, I shant keep you up late." Raoul said smiling as he turned back towards the doors.

" Raoul, no!" Christine said with all the seriousness in her voice. Raoul let out a short laugh, and turned back to face her.

" You must change! I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lottie." Raoul said opening the door.

" No! Raoul, wait!" Christine called, standing, but it was too late. Raoul had already exited and shut the door. Did he honestly not believe her? Did he think she was joking? Christine looked around for a moment. One night away from the Angel couldn't be bad… could it?

Outside the room, after the door was shut and Raoul had disappeared from the hall, a black glove clad hand inserted a key to the lock in the door. Slowly, the hand turned the key around a few times, the lock finally clicking softly. Drawing the key back, the person who held the key turned and swiftly, and silently, walked off, Madame Giry watching the entire scene. She looked at the floor for a fleeting moment before turning away and walking into the darkness of the next hallway.

All of the lights in the theatre dimmed, candles were blown out, and the stage was slowly dropped into darkness. André and Firmin had left, both turning in for the night.

Sylvia was sitting in her small room, brushing out her hair when the candles in her room suddenly went out, the smoke curling and dancing up into the darkness. She paused, setting down her brush. She stood and opened the door. The halls were dark and empty, and the only light came from far down the hall, where all the other dancers had their beds. She felt… odd. Like something was going to happen, she just wasn't sure what. Slowly stepping out into the hall, a thought hit her. The Angel of Music… he hadn't spoken at all that night. What if he was upset in some way? There was one thing she knew she needed to do- go talk to Christine.

In the dressing room, Christine was stepped from behind the ornately designed dressing screen, tying a white sash around her waist as she went. Her hair was let down, the curls cascading around her shoulders and down her back. The dress she wore was white and lacey, and very elegant. Suddenly, there seemed to be a breeze that went through the room, blowing out all of the candles, the smoke rising then dissipating. Christine paused as she was plunged into darkness. Something was wrong… She quickly turned towards the door, reaching for the handle. Maybe she could make it out in time and the Angel wouldn't notice…

" _Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_" The voice of the Phantom, the Angel, rang out angrily. Christine slowly turned back around, looking around.

" _Angel, I hear you, speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak… forgive me. Enter at last, master._" Christine sang, looking around with hope.

" _Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror_," He sang from somewhere beyond the room. Christine slowly looked at the large mirror, seeing only herself for a moment. " _I am there inside!_" Slowly, a face and the beginning of the shoulders of a man appeared in the mirror. Christine was amazed- it was him. It was her Angel. She slowly began to step forward towards the mirror.

" _Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange Angel!_" Christine sang, wonder in her eyes as she walked even nearer to the mirror as mist began to leak from underneath it. She saw the Phantom's face even clearer as she neared him. Half of the right side of his face was covered in a white mask, his black hair was slicked back, and the rest of him was still covered in shadow.

" _I am your Angel of Music! Come to me, Angel of Music!_" The Phantom sang.

Outside the room, Raoul grabbed the handle of the door, rattling it when it didn't open. He had become worried when Christine hadn't showed up outside, and he had run inside to get her. He rattled the handle again. He then heard the Phantom's voice.

" Whose is that voice?" He asked to himself. " Who is that in there!" He called.

Inside, the mirror had slid open, revealing the Phantom standing inside a passageway, watching Christine intently. He was dressed almost completely in black, with a cape draped over his shoulders, a neck scarf tied neatly under the collar of his shirt, and his burgundy vest was made of fine fabric. His hands were clad in black leather gloves, and he was probably without a doubt, one of the most handsome men Christine had ever seen.

" _I am your Angel of Music…_"

" Christine! Christine!" Raoul kept calling, knocking on the door.

" _Come to me, Angel of Music_…" The Phantom sang again. Christine stepped up to the now mirror less mirror frame, and stood there a moment, watching the man in front of her. He reached out a gloved hand, waiting for her to take it, his light blue eyes watching her. Slowly she placed her hand into his, feeling the smooth leather of his gloves. He carefully pulled her into the well-lit passage, and she willingly went. The passage was lined with candelabras, and what held them looked like gold arms. As the two began to pass them, they would move to allow them by, and then after they passed, they'd move back.

Christine didn't stop looking at the Phantom once during the whole time he had her hand. He kept glancing behind himself to look at her, a small smirk gracing his lips, lighting his handsome face. He was older than her, but it didn't seem that he was too much older than her- maybe mid twenties. The light hit all the right places on his face; his well-sculpted cheekbones and jaw and forehead, and even the mask appeared to be contoured to the shape of his face.

" _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… that voice that called to me, and speaks my name,_" Christine sang, watching the Phantom look back at her. " _And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside my mind._" The Phantom had grabbed a lit torch, and was now leading her down a spiraling stone staircase. He then led her to a large archway where water slowly dripped down from the ceiling. They must be more than a hundred feet below the Opera House. A black horse waited for them at the bottom of a small set of steps.

" _Sing once again with me, our strange duet… My power over you grows stronger yet!_" He helped her onto the horse before taking the reigns to lead her further downwards. Christine slowly looked behind her for a brief second before turning back, holding onto the saddle. " _And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your mind!_" He then helped her off the horse once they stopped at what looked like an underground river system. The water flowed down long stone made channels, and waiting at the edge was a black gondola that was detailed with silver and gold colored metal, and had lanterns hanging off the front and back to help light the dark waterways. He helped her into it before he grabbed a long pole and began to push the boat along.

" _Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear…_" Christine sang as she looked ahead.

" _It's me they hear!_"

" _Your/My and my/your voice, in one combined, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/my mind._" Both sang together. As they neared their destination, they passed stone carvings of almost mythical looking faces. They entered a larger area where massive stone statues seemed to be holding up the roof. There was a gate in front of them, and curtains pulled back from behind it and it slowly began to rise, dripping water and mist and water flowed freely around them.

" _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera_…" Christine sang. As she began to vocalize, the Phantom pushed the gondola further towards the gate. They began to enter a well-lit cavern like room.

" _Sing, my Angel…_" Sang the Phantom. Slowly, large candelabras began to rise from the water, lighting as they appeared. " _Sing for me!_" The gondola drifted towards a set of stone steps that led to a large rock like formation that led up to a large organ, and many other things scattered around. It was where the Phantom lived. " _Sing, my Angel!_ _Sing for me!_" The Phantom jumped off the gondola as Christine hit her highest note. He leaned the pole against the wall and then backed away from it. She was watching him with a smile on her lips.

The Phantom gripped the shoulders of his cape and pulled it off, swirling it around his body with a flourish before dropping it on the ground beside him. He wore a black coat that fit him well, and he turned to face her.

" _I have brought you, to this sweet seat of music's throne_" The Phantom sang, gesturing around himself and stepping to his left, walking past piles of paper and sheet music and books as well as props and paintings. "_ To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music…_" He walked over to his organ and faced it, his back to Christine. " _You have come here, for one purpose and one alone," _He turned to look at her once more. " _Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music…_" Christine was watching him with all of her attention, still amazed. " _My music…_" Keeping his eyes on her, he slowly began to walk back towards the gondola.

" _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_" He sang in a magnificent voice as he walked over to Christine. She eagerly scooched forward and stood, taking his extended hand. She stood, and used his hand to steady herself as she stepped out onto the stairs. They made eye contact and the Phantom didn't break it as he continued to sing. " _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor, grasp it, sense it,_" He beckoned her to follow him with a finger as he began to slowly yet gracefully walk backwards. " _Tremulous and tender,_" Christine turned to look at the glowing light of the candles, but turned her attention back to him when she felt his glove clad fingers gently touch her jaw, turning her face to look at him again.

" _Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light," _He sang, looking down to a small mock-up of the Opera House's stage, where a small figurine of Christine stood in what looked to be a similar dress to what she had worn in the performance. Resting against the stage was a small watercolor painting of not only Christine, but also Sylvia. The painting was small and almost doodle like, but the detail was amazing. "_ and listen to the music of the night!_" He smiled at her, and she smiled back, still holding his hand and following him. He then suddenly let go of her hand and bounded up the six stone stairs that led up to the organ.

" _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts from the life you knew before!_" He sang strongly, turning to look at Christine, his face filled with emotion. " _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_" Christine shut her eyes, listening to him sing, cherishing the sound of his velvety voice. She let her eyes open again, a smile on her face. He took a few steps to the top of the stairs. " _And you'll live as you've never lived before._" He held out his hand and she slowly stepped forward, beginning to walk up the steps, holding out her hand to take his again.

" _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,_" The Phantom led Christine towards the organ, pausing briefly in front of it. " _Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you…_" He had drawn her closer, her face mere inches from his own. He was taller than her, the top of her head coming up maybe to the middle half of his face. He began to walk around her, watching her the whole time. " _Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night! Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before,_" He sang, passing behind a row of candles, the light shinning of the white mask and making shadows on the exposed half of his face. " _Let your soul take you where you long to be!_" He was now in front of her again, walking back towards her. " _Only then can you belong" _He gently touched her jaw, hands slowly moving to her shoulders "_ to me…_"

He watched his own hands a moment before slowly moving Christine around so her back was lightly touching his chest.

" _Floating, falling,_" He sang softly as he gently ran a hand along Christine's waist, the other moving slowly down her side and hip. " _Sweet intoxication…_" She shut her eyes, leaning back against him, her eyes shut and head resting gently against his mask-covered cheek. " _Touch me…_" He basically whispered, taking her left hand and bringing it up to touch his bare cheek. " _Trust me… Savor each sensation_," Christine slowly turned, and as the Phantom pulled her hand from his cheek, he took it in both of his as she faced him, longing apparent in his eyes. " _Savor each sensation, let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write_," He said grinning and gesturing to the space around them and leading her further along. " _The power of the music of the night!_" He smiled down at her, and she smiled back up at him as he wrapped an arm around her back, placing a hand on her left arm. He stood behind her, looking into a small room in front of her. She looked in as well and her smile went slightly slack, shocked at the sight in front of her.

Before her was a mannequin that looked almost like an exact replica of her. It was her facial features but the hair was like a mix of hers and Sylvia's- still tightly curled but a lighter brown. But to add to the shock, the mannequin was wearing a veil and wedding dress. Christine's head became light and she felt dizzy. She collapsed and the Phantom caught her, hoisting her into his arms and holding her protectively to his chest. He carried her over to a large bed that was in the shape of a bird- it looked like it could be a swan or a peacock- with its tail feathers spread out and the wings extended. The fabric on the inside was red velvet and he gently began to set her in it.

" _You alone can make my song take flight…_" He sang softly. " _Help me make the music of… the… night…_" He gently caressed her jaw before straightening up and pulling a long grey tassel. A lacey black curtain slowly descended around the bed, and the mask that the Phantom wore was one of the only things on him that could still be seen through it.

He silently walked back to his organ, sitting on the bench. He looked back over his shoulder to where Christine now slept. A smile pulled at the side of his mouth. Looking back over at the mock-up Opera House stage and the painting of the sisters, he fell into deep thought. Sylvia was the younger of the two sisters, and yet she seemed to follow more of his instructions than Christine- she was beginning to show signs of possible rebellion, as first seen that very night when she tried to leave with that… boy.

The Phantom looked at his sheet music, continuing to think of the two talented and beautiful sisters, and what joy they had suddenly brought to this dismal life.

OOOOOO

Sylvia had snuck her way carefully downstairs, and towards the dressing room Christine had been in, seeing as she was not in her bedroom. She had found Madame Giry's keys and brought them down with her, unlocking the door. She slipped inside, shutting the creaky door behind her. She looked around the dark room, wondering where her sister was.

" Christine?" She whispered. There was no answer. She walked towards the vanity, finding the abandoned red rose sitting there. Christine's costume was draped over the chair and gently sitting down, Sylvia picked up the flower. She softly stroked the delicate petals, but then shivered as she felt a chilly breeze trail its fingers down the exposed part of her back, seeing as she was still wearing her white ballet dress that had a shallow v shaped cut on the back.

She turned and saw something odd- a space between the mirror frame and the mirror itself. She stood, setting the keys down, walking over to the mirror. She peered through the space and saw light she gently pushed the mirror and it slid open. She dropped the flower in shock and looked around the empty room before stepping inside. She looked at the back of the mirror only to notice that from that side, you could see the room, but from the room, you could not see inside. Sylvia turned and slowly walked down the lit passage. She was cautious and careful, trying to be as silent as she could.

She came upon a passageway that was damp and covered in cobwebs. She slowly walked down the passage, looking around as she went. Could Christine have found the passages and gone inside to see where they lead? Could she have gotten lost? Sylvia hoped to maybe find her sister and ask what happened, and if she felt the off-ness to the feeling of the evening, but at the moment, that didn't seem like it was going to happen. She heard squeaking and looked at the floor, seeing a few rats she stepped back a bit, surprised at their presence, but she never minded the small creatures as opposed to most women who would scream at the sight. She continued forward, rubbing her arms in attempt to keep off the chill.

Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder. She gasped, spinning around. Madame Giry stood behind her. She grabbed Sylvia's hand and began to pull her back the way she came.

" Madame Giry! How did you find me?" Sylvia asked.

" No time for questions." She replied.

" But Madame-" Sylvia began as they exited the mirror, which Madame Giry shut. She spun to face the young singer and dancer.

" No time for questions, Miss Daaé. Come, you must get some rest." She said, pulling her out of the room, taking her keys. Sylvia unwillingly let Madame Giry pull her along, but she knew she was not about to stop asking questions- not when her sister was missing, when she had just discovered hidden passages in the Opera House, and certainly not when she hadn't heard from the Phantom at all that day.

**_Afterword: _Oh my God! Again, I'm so sorry about the really late delay! My musical did five performances, and we finally finished the last tomorrow! I'm going to try and get another chapter in this story up later today! I _really_ hope I can! And, I'll probably have to stick with updating on weekends or open days in the middle of the week because I just got cast in Romeo and Juliet and I have to study a whole bunch of lines. What can I say? I'm an actress XD**

** So, now I shall thank my reviewers! Thank you to: **grapejuice101, PhantomPrussia, Xxnikkigirl123xX, funnygirl00, krupa360, _**and**_ RedDeathLvr. **Thank you so much for reviewing guys! And I believe one of you asked what show I was in, and the musical my school did was 'A Little Night Music' (it was so much fun to be in! Gotta love waltzing!) And I would also like to thank those who favorited this story or added this story to their story alert- I'm glad you all like it! I'm really having fun writing this!**

** Also, I know I haven't called Erik by his name yet, and that I keep calling him 'the Phantom' but I'm trying to think of a creative way to bring his name into it, so I shall be pondering that! So, bare with me as I think of that XD And if you have suggestions for it, do feel free to let me know… I tried to capture Erik's awesomeness and gracefulness and all of that goodness and I hope I did it okay DX**

** Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Reviews would make my exhausted day better! They're also loved and quite honestly always cherished! Thanks!**

**~Mary**


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the book, the movie, the musical) or any of the characters. I only own Sylvia._

Chapter Four

" But, Madame Giry!" Sylvia said as the ballet instructor led her back towards the dormitories. " You don't understand." She stopped in the middle of the hall. Her hair was falling in soft waves and curls around her face, and she brushed a few strands out of her eyes. Madame Giry turned and looked at her. " My sister is missing- is it possible she could be lost down in those passage ways?"

" Sylvia, I assure you Christine is fine. Now, come. You must rest." She said taking Sylvia's hand again and began to lead her upstairs. Sylvia's head was reeling. She couldn't grasp onto why there would be passages below the Opera House. She didn't understand where Christine could have gone and why the Phantom hadn't appeared or spoken to them today. The day was going completely awry, and she felt like the coming days would be the same. And, as odd as it seemed, she felt like there was a change in the air. It made her feel on edge, but, then again, that could just be the fact she didn't have to worry about running into Carlotta with every turn she made.

In the dormitories, Joseph Buquet had snuck in, and had decided to start playing with the women there, scaring them with tales of the Phantom of the Opera. He spun around, holding a scratchy, brown, wool blanket around his shoulders like a cape. He let out a growl and a sneer, causing a few women to jump and scream and also laugh. He walked around, doing it twice more, causing more of the sleeping-wear clad women to squeal. He chuckled, his messy brown hair falling around his face. Sylvia walked in, Madame Giry following slowly. She could only guess as to what Buquet was saying. He yelled out once more before he smirked.

" _Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole serves as the nose that… never grew_." He sang, looking around at his scared audience. He threw off the blanket, looking over at Sylvia, who shook her head slightly, looking at her feet. She wasn't going to head to her room just yet- she knew she couldn't stand to hear lies about the man that was her wonderful teacher, but just knowing what others thought gave her something to prolong the moments before she went to bed. " _You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you will his magical lasso._" He grinned as he held up a noose made of coarse rope, causing most of the women to gasp. Sylvia looked down, shaking her head. Buquet only told the stories in hope of maybe gaining the affections of one of the women in the Opera House- she didn't think he charming at all.

As a woman began to walk past him, He wrapped the rope around her waist, pulling her against him. She giggled and looked at him.

" Oh my…" She whispered with a small smile. He grinned and began to playfully growl, pretending to go after her neck. Sylvia honestly felt sick. She leaned away from him just as Madame Giry walked over. She yanked the rope away, sending the girl off towards her bed.

" _Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudence silence is wise…_" Sang Madame Giry as she toyed with the noose in her hands. She spun to face Buquet. " _Joseph Buquet hold your tongue._" She snapped, slapping him across the face, hearing the soft gasps of all the women around them. " Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" She placed the noose around his neck and quickly slid it up, Buquet jamming his hand underneath it, to the level of his eyes, which, in a real event, would have kept his neck from breaking. Madame Giry dropped the rope and looked around. " Girls, go to bed. Buquet, I think it would be wise if you left, don't you?" He yanked the noose off, gathering the rope and leaving with it.

Sylvia walked over to another corridor that led to her room. She stepped inside, shutting the door. She lit a candle, getting dressed for bed. She carried the small white candle over to her bed, setting it down on the nightstand. She crawled into her bed, pulling the thick blankets over her body. She leaned over to the candle, carefully blowing it out. She lay down, resting her head against the soft pillows, and allowed her self to slowly slip into sleep.

The Phantom waited till he was sure that most the Opera House was asleep before he slipped into the small corridor that led to the younger Daeé sister's room. He walked inside, having no other way to get into the tiny, isolated room. He found Sylvia peacefully asleep in her bed. Her hair was spread out across the pillow her head lay against, and her cheeks were still a pale pink, even as she slept. He silently walked over to the edge of the bed.

Admittedly, he had paid more attention to Christine, who was the older of the two. He knew that both sisters had pure, raw talent, and that with his help, both had become two magnificent singers, two of the best he'd ever heard, in fact, and, maybe even that the Opera House ever had been home to. Looking down at the gorgeous face of the woman in the bed in front of him, he began to wonder why he hadn't paid as much attention to her- she was equally as talented as her sister. He timidly reached out a gloved hand and stroked her cheek. In her sleep, she smiled, and her head shifted slightly to rest against his palm. He held his hand there a moment, watching her. He slowly removed his hand before stepping towards the door. He made a mental promise to the younger girl to make sure she had _her_ time to shine. Opening the door and stepping into the corridor, he felt an odd pull in his chest. He… he could be beginning to develop feelings for her, could he? No. That wasn't possible- he had feelings for Christine- that was fully apparent. Stepping into the darkness, he disappeared like a ghost.

OOOOOO

Christine slowly awoke to hear faint chiming. Sitting up and pulling on the cord, the black curtain surrounding her lifted. She spotted a music box, on which a monkey sat, clinking cymbals together. The movement stopped, as did the melody. She looked around, seeing the familiar sights of the place she'd been brought to the night before. She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, setting her stocking clad feet on the ground and then stood. She began to walk forward, running a hand through her hair.

" _I remember there was mist… Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake…_" She stepped out of the small cavern-like room she was in and out to see the lake and candles lit everywhere, and a figure sitting at the organ. " _There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man…_" She turned her attention to the figure at the organ, who turned to look at her, the masked half of his face showing. He held a pen in his hand and looked as if he had just been writing music. As she began to walk slowly towards him, he turned his attention back to the music before him. His shirt had been unbuttoned at the top, collar pulled out a bit, clad in a relaxed looking black coat that had a small beaded pattern on the back, and he kept his eyes on the music. He tried to think of what to put down on paper next, in an attempt to not realize the approaching woman.

Christine leaned to the side as she neared the Phantom, a smile slowly forming on her lips as she walked up the steps.

" _Who was that shape in the shadows?_ _Whose is the face in the mask?_" She questioned as she walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, at which he shut his eyes and felt her hands go to touch his face. As one of her hands gently rested on his exposed cheek, the other wandered up to the top of the mask. He slowly began to open his eyes before they flew open in shock as he felt the mask being pulled from his face. His hand immediately flew to where the mask had been before he shoved Christine to the floor, standing in anger.

" _Damn you! You little prying Pandora!_" He shouted at her, as she lay shocked on the floor. " _You little demon!_" He marched over to a canvas covered mirror, ripping said fabric off, removing his hand from his face to see his own reflection in the mirror. " _Is this what you wanted to see!_" The half of his face that had been covered was pink and slightly red, and partially deformed. Christine was shaking in fear and staring shocked at what she saw on his face. His hand flew up to his face again, spinning away from the damned reflection in the mirror. "_ Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper!_" He shot at her, turning and spinning every which way, not knowing where to go. Pure rage and hatred was seeping through his entire being, not believing what this… angel did to him. "_ Now you cannot ever be free!_" Christine cowered against the floor, still staring at the enraged man.

" _Damn you!_" He said beginning to slow down, shoving a candle and its stand to the floor, his back to her. He walked over to the edge of the water, back to her, covering his face again, then dropping his hand. "_ Curse you…_" Christine slowly began to sit up. " _Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look,_" He lifted his hand again, to shelter his face. He faced her as she slowly sat up, and he slowly began walking again. " _Or bare to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell… but secretly… but yearns for Heaven, secretly, secretly…"_ Christine watched him with watery eyes as he looked at the wedding dress-clad mannequin. "_ Christine… fear can turn to love, you'll see, to find the man behind the monster,_" He said walking towards her and sitting at an angle on the stairs as she watched him piteously, still holding the mask in her hand. She could see the anguish on the man's face as he continued to cover the half of it he was ashamed of. " _This repulsive carcass that seems a beast… but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly…_" He had his head bent and his eyes half closed as he stared at the stone beneath his feet.

" Oh, Christine…" He whispered. With tears dripping down her cheeks and dropping off her chin, she looked at his out-stretched hand. She looked at the mask in her hand, sadness coursing through her- this man wasn't who she thought he was… She held out the mask to him slowly, watching him take it. He lifted it to his face as he stood, putting it back in place. She looked up at him as he towered over her. " Come, we must return. Those two… _fools_ who run my theatre will be missing you." He told her.

She stood and he gestured towards the boat. Christine nodded, walking over to it and getting in as the Phantom joined her. The trip back towards the mirror was silent. Christine hugged her knees, still shaking at what had just passed between her and the Phantom. She couldn't believe her eyes- she couldn't believe that the man she thought could have been a kind, gentle angel… wasn't. He was a man with a temper- an apparently very violent temper. But, he said he wished, no, he _longed_ to be normal- to not have half of his face be deformed. And for that, she pitied her teacher. Her eyes still stung from tears, and she could still feel a few of said tears running cold on her cheeks.

Once back at the mirror he allowed her through with a nod, before he shut it and she was left alone in the dark dressing room, and he left back towards his hideout, to write another note. She had been gone a long time it appeared- it seemed to be early morning. Could she have been gone a whole day? Slowly, she walked towards the door, slowly pulling it open. Unknown to her, André, Firmin, Madame Giry, Meg and Sylvia had been looking for her (to be precise, André and Firmin had both been panicking about loosing their new star)- she'd just disappeared! As she stepped into the corridor, she heard a gasp. She looked down the hall to see her sister.

Sylvia ran down the hall and tightly embraced Christine.

" Thank God! What happened to you?" Sylvia questioned stepping back and staring at her sister's tear stricken face. Christine glanced around before grabbing Sylvia's arms. She leaned in close, moving them away from the dressing room.

" Listen, Sylvia, our teacher cannot be trusted anymore. He isn't our father- he's the Phantom of the Opera." Christine whispered. _Ha! I knew it!_ Sylvia thought. She'd been convinced that the teacher wasn't their father- Christine just refused to believe her! But… how did she find this out?

" Christine… how do you know?" Sylvia asked. Christine looked down before meeting her younger sister's eyes.

" Listen to me, Sylvia, you are not to listen to this man, do not do anything he says, and don't believe him. He is not who we thought he was. This will keep you safe, I promise you." She told her. Sylvia looked at her with confusion and shock. She couldn't just abandon her teacher, could she? But… what if Christine was overreacting? What if she was telling the truth? Feeling utterly confused and conflicted, she was saved from thinking anymore. Meg and Madame Giry came running down the hall. Madame Giry wrapped an arm around Christine's shoulders, and looked at her exhausted and worn face. The three led Christine back to her room, helping her change and get into bed, making sure she was comfortable.

Madame Giry noticed the conflicted look on Sylvia's face, and she could only guess that Christine had said something to her. What she said, she did not know, but if it caused Sylvia conflict, it must have been something fairly important. Gesturing the two girls to leave Christine to rest, she spotted a letter resting on the bedside table. She picked it up, noticing the bright red wax seal on it- he had something to say. And, briefly opening it, it was addressed to André and Firmin.

" Come, girls, let us find the gentlemen in charge- we have a note for them." She said to Meg and Sylvia. Sylvia caught a glance of the seal and she felt her heart quicken slightly. What could he want?

Firmin swiftly walked towards the Opera House, passing the crowd buying tickets to the next show- Il Muto. He was panicked, his new star was gone, he had received a distressing note from the 'Opera Ghost' and he was beginning to become fed up with this so-called 'Phantom'.

" _'Mystery after gala night'! It says 'Mystery of soprano's flight'! 'Mystified all the papers say! It says 'We are mystified we expect foul play'!_" Firmin mused as he remembered all of the paper headlines that morning. He removed his heavy coat and top had and gave them to two elegantly dressed men who took them away. "_ Bad news on soprano scene, first Carlotta now Christine, still at least the seats get sold,_" He climbed the steps, stopping on the polished marble landing, looking at the golden statues around him, and the workers scrubbing the floors. "_ Gossip's worth its weight in gold._" He continued to climb the steps, pulling off his gloves.

" _What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers, ' Opera!', to Hell with Gluck and Handel, have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!_" Firmin sang as he reached the top of the stairs.

" _Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!_" André said in anger, walking over to Firmin.

" _André please don't shout!_" Firmin wrapped an arm around his shoulder, bringing him away from the stairs "_ It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!_"

" _But we have no cast!_"

" _André have you seen the queue? Ah… it seems you've got one too…_" Firmin said noticing the note in André's hands. André looked up at him and whipped the note open.

" '_Dear André, what a charming gala, Christine was in a word 'sublime' we were hardly bereft when Carlotta left! On that note, the Diva's a disaster, must you cast her when her season's past her prime?'_" André sang as he read the note out loud. Firmin whipped out his open note.

" '_Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the Ghost by return of post, P.T.O._" He flipped the note over. "_ No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed.'_" Both men looked at each other as Firmin finished and they continued to walk.

" _Who would have the gall to send this? Some one with a puerile_." Both wondered together.

" _They are both signed 'O.G.'_" Firmin reminded.

" _Who the Hell is he!_" André demanded as the thought. Both of their faces lit up as the thought of who it could be.

" _Opera Ghost!_" Both sang.

" _It's nothing short of shocking!_" Firmin said grasping the railing of the waist high banister..

" _He's mocking our position!_" André pointed out.

" _In addition he wants money!_"

" _What a funny apparition,_"

" _To expect a large retainer, nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!_" Both sang together as another voice rang out from the base of the steps. He was wearing a deep blue wool coat over a golden yellow vest, and his hair was neatly brushed behind his ears, but a look of anger was engraved on his face.

" _Where is she?_" Raoul questioned.

" _You mean Carlotta?_" Firmin asked.

" _I mean Miss Daaé, where is she?_" Raoul demanded as he began to ascend the stairs with an annoyed look on his face, note grasped in his hand.

" Well, how should we know?" Firmin asked.

" _I want an answer! I take that you sent me this note._" Raoul said holding up said offending note.

" _What's all this nonsense?_"

" _Of course not!_" André tried to reassure Raoul.

" Don't look at us!" Firmin said defensively.

" _She's not with you then?_" He asked in worry, pausing on the landing, staring up at them.

" _We're in the dark!_" André said in exasperation.

" _Monsieur, don't argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?_" Raoul asked, walking up the steps as the other two met him half way up the second set.

" _And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?_" Firmin questioned then shook his head, correcting himself. " Written." Holding out the note, André took it. His face turned confused as he glanced over it. He began to read out loud,

" 'Do not fear for Miss Daaé, the Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make _no attempt_ to see her again.'"

" If you didn't write it, then who did?" Raoul asked.

" _Where is he?_" Carlotta all but shrieked as she barged in with Piangi and her attendants. She wore a gaudy pink dress and pink fur shawl, a large unflattering hat sat atop her bright red curls and she was marching towards the trio of men.

" _Oh, welcome back!_" André greeted.

" _Your precious patron, where is he?_" She demanded.

" _What is it now_?" Raoul asked descending the stairs.

" _I have your letter! A letter, which I rather resent!_" She told him bounding lightly up the steps.

" _And did you send it?_" Firmin asked, following the young man.

" _Of course not_!" He assured with annoyance.

" _As if he would!_" Piangi spat.

" _You didn't send it?_" Everyone questioned.

" _Of course not!_" He sang, completely annoyed at the fact he had to keep repeating himself.

" What's going on?" Firmin asked.

" _You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?_" Carlotta sang holding up the letter.

" _And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_" He questioned taking the note. " 'Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daaé-"

" Christine Daaé!" Carlotta spat when she heard the girl's name.

" '… will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.'" Raoul read out loud. Everyone silently looked at each other before Firmin and André went to stand beside Carlotta.

" _Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Christine,_" They sang, taking Carlotta gently by the arms and leading her up the steps. " _All we've heard since we came is Miss Daaé's name!_"

" _Miss Daaé has returned._" Madame Giry sang as she appeared with Sylvia and Meg, who were both dressed in their ballet uniforms.

" _I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned._" Firmin sang from the top of the steps.

" _Where precisely is she now?_" André sang in question as he walked down a few steps.

" _I thought it best she was alone_." Madame Giry sang in reasoning.

" _She needed rest._" Meg and Sylvia sang stepping forward. Raoul stepped forward, note still in had.

" _May I see her?_" He asked.

" _No, Monsieur, she will see no one._" Madame Giry told him, raising a hand.

" _Will she sing, will she sing?_" Carlotta and Piangi asked in worry.

" _Here, I have a note_." Madame Giry told them holding up the note with the broken skull seal.

" _Let me see it_!" Everyone demanded, walking down towards the three women. Madame Giry held it out to Firmin, who grasped it in his hand.

" Please." He said. He un-folded the letter not bothering to scan the words first. He began to read. " 'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions…'"

" So I shall give you one… last… chance… _Christine Daaé has returned to you and I am anxious that her career shall progress…_" The Phantom had sung while he reviewed his letter. He stared at the mock-up stage before him, staring at all of the figures. " However… she needs her well deserved rest…" He looked at the figures that represented Christine, Sylvia and Carlotta. " _In the new production of Il Muto,_" He picked up the removable head from Carlotta's figure, which was dressed as the Countess, and the one off of Christine's figure, which was dressed as a pageboy, and Sylvia's, which was dressed as a maid. "_ You will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy._" He sang as he placed Carlotta's figure's head on the pageboy's body. " _And put Sylvia Daaé in the role of Countess._" He placed Sylvia's figure's head on the Countess' body, and Christine's figure's head on the maid's body. He smiled. " _The role, which Miss Daaé plays calls for charm and appeal, the role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting in a word, ideal._" He sang as he placed the letter into the black-edged envelope. " I shall watch the performance from my seat in box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G."

Everyone remained silent as they contemplated what they were told to do. Sylvia? As the _lead_?

" What utter and complete nonsense! This ballet girl cannot play a lead!" Firmin said as he waved the letter in the air. Sylvia stood shocked at what the Phantom had wanted. Her? In her sisters place? That couldn't be right! She couldn't comprehend why he would want her to sing instead of Christine, who could recover quickly if needed…

" She's an excellent singer, just like her sister." Raoul interjected. Carlotta spun to face him, pointing a gloved finger at him.

" You see, _he _is the one who wrote this horrid note! The little brat of a dancer, a nobody, is like a little sister to him! This cannot even be considered!" Carlotta spat.

" At least let her have a chance, just like her sister." Madame Giry said. " You took a risk there, did you not?"

" But that was when Carlotta was not there to play the role! Now, she is quite clearly back, and able to play her role!" André told them. Sylvia, feeling like a young child who was being scolded by her parents was simply looking at the floor in silence, her cheeks bright pink and she had to convince herself she did not feel tears stinging in her eyes.

" _The sisters!_" Carlotta shrieked.

" Whatever next?" Asked André.

" _Its all a ploy to help the sisters!_" Carlotta sneered. She was completely put off at the thought of being replaced by a young ballet dancer from the chorus- a nobody! No one knew her! She was like a speck of dust amongst everyone else in the entire Opera House!

" This is insane!" Firmin proclaimed.

" _I know who sent this! The vicomte, Christine's lover!"_ She spat as she passed Raoul.

" _Indeed, can you believe this?_" Raoul asked looking Carlotta in the eyes.

" _Signora!_" Firmin and André pleaded.

" _O traditori!_" She sang out loudly.

" This is a joke!" Firmin told her.

" It changes nothing!" André called after her. Carlotta stormed back to her dressing room, everyone following, and she was having attendants from all around the Opera House help remove her things as she tossed things at people in a fit.

" _O menitiori!_"

" _Signora!_" Firmin continued to plead.

" _You are a star!_" André sang as she plopped down onto a chair, straightening her hat.

" _And always will be!_" Firmin added.

" _Signora!_" André felt close to tears as he continued to try and stop the hysteric diva from leaving.

" _The man is mad!_" Firmin told her.

" _We don't take orders!_" André sang firmly.

" Sylvia Daaé will be playing the pageboy. The silent role." Firmin announced and everyone went silent. He and André looked at each other and sang,

" _And Carlotta will be playing the lead!_" Carlotta stood up, having everyone following her, as she marched through backstage towards the stage and the front doors, all of the cast and crew laughing at her hysterics.

" _It's no use trying to appease me!_" She sang angrily

" _Appease her!_" Piangi repeated.

" _You're only saying this to please me!_"

" _Please her!_"

" _Signori, e vero?_" She sang out as the people laughed at her, and a particularly risky move and mooned the diva as she marched through the mass of people. Others mockingly waved goodbye to her, not so sad to see the un-liked woman leaving. " _Non, non, non voglio undire! Lasciatemi moiré! O padre mio! Dio!_" She sang as she marched onto the stage, Madame Giry closely following with Raoul and Sylvia behind her, and Raoul had a comforting arm around the young woman's shoulders seeing as she was horribly confused, felt in a way, undermined, and if Carlotta had wanted to make her feel unwanted, she had succeeded.

" _Who scorn his word, beware to those…_" Madame Giry sang in warning.

" _You have reviled me!_" Carlotta sang as she shoved unlucky ballet girls out of her way, and seeing their fate, others quickly jumped out of her path.

" _The Angel sees, the Angel knows…_" Madame Giry continued to warn.

" _You have rebuked me!_"

" _Signora, pardon us!_" Firmin and André begged.

" _You have replaced me!_" Carlotta all but screamed, spinning to face the following group of people as she reached the steps at the stage.

" _Please, Signora, we beseech you!_" Carlotta stormed away, through the theatre and towards the marble steps.

" _This hour shall see your darkest fears._" Madame Giry sang as they all followed Carlotta down the steps in the lobby.

" _I must see her! Where did she go?_" Raoul inquired of Christine, mostly to Meg, Madame Giry and Sylvia.

" _Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!_" Carlotta was closely followed by Piangi, who stayed as close to her as possible.

" _The Angel sees, the Angel hears…_" Madame Giry's warnings continued to voice her warnings.

" _Where did she go?_" Raoul questioned.

" _Abbandonata! Disgraziata!_" Carlotta placed a hand on chest as she continued to walk.

" _Signora sing for us, don't be a martyr!_" Firmin and André begged as they noticed the doors getting closer.

" _What new surprises,_" Meg, Madame Giry, Raoul and Sylvia sang out as Carlotta began to push the doors open.

" _Lie in store!/Our Star!/Non vo' cantar!_"

**_Afterword: _There's the chapter! Hope you liked it! And yes, I know, I changed it so Erik wanted Sylvia to sing as the Countess because Christine needed rest, and because, lets face it, she needs her time to shine! But, of course, we know how André and Firmin's plan ends up sitting with Erik… (not too well!) And, also, it's time to bring Sylvia into the amazing fray that is this amazing masterpiece of a book/musical/movie! Hope you liked it!**

** And now, to thank my reviewers! Thanks to:** grapejuice101, funnygirl00, Xxnikkigirl123xX, and PhantomFan01. **Thanks for reviewing you guys! Love you! Reviews make me really happy! And also, more thanks to **grapejuice101 **for helping through some rough parts I've had when I can't get my ideas fully straightened out. Thanks for helping! And thank you to all who have favorited and added this story to their story alerts! Love you guys!**

** I'm glad I have all of you to follow along with this story! I cannot express my happiness to how much I love that you guys like this story! (I know I say that a lot, but I feel it must be stated!) Anyway, thanks again! Reviews would be strongly loved and I look forward to reviewing them! Reviews give me motivation! Thanks!  
>~Mary<strong>


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the movie, the book or the musical) or any of the characters. I only own Sylvia._

_**Foreword: There is a tiny mini reprise that I made myself (it's at the very end) and it is to the tune of 'Phantom of the Opera' just a little heads up. Enjoy!**_

Chapter Five

As Carlotta began to step through the doors and out of the Opera House, a crowd of people began to swarm around her, and she stumbled back in shock. She smiled, seeing the crowd of people holding roses. They must have been there to rejoice in the fact she was back. They must. The people were clapping but when one man stepped forward, Carlotta's smile disappeared when she heard him say,

" Would you please give this to Miss Daaé? Miss Daaé?" Carlotta stepped back and slammed the doors shut. They were asking for _Christine_? That stupid ballet girl? She could hardly contain her rage, and even, maybe, a bit of sorrow. She ran a hand over her pink colored fur wrap. She let out a slow puff of air as everyone behind her went silent. The group of people glanced at one another, urging someone to go forward and say something to her. André stepped forward and stood beside the Diva.

" Your public _needs _you." André said.

" _We_ need you too." Firmin added, stepping up to Carlotta's right. Her wistful gaze quickly shifted to the two men beside her, her face contorting in a look of annoyance.

" _Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?_" Carlotta spat.

" _Signora, no. The world wants __you_." Firmin and André sang together. With a smile, Carlotta turned, walking back towards her dressing room, pushing the younger Daaé sister out of her way as she went. Sylvia looked down as Raoul wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and they all began to follow Carlotta again.

Carlotta sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair, getting ready for her performance as André and Firmin began to try and keep her happy.

"_ Prima Donna, first lady on the stage,_" They both sang as they entered the room with attendants carrying large vases overflowing with pink flowers. " _Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!_" Both men were now standing on either side of where she was seated, ready to do anything to keep her happy.

" _Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_" André questioned as they offered her two small plates of what appeared to be pastries, which Carlotta waved away as she tried to continue to brush her hair.

" _Think of how they all adore you!_" Firmin sang, grabbing another box. André opened a heart shaped box in his hands, and inside an array of chocolates sat.

" _Prima Donna, enchant us once again!_" Both sang as she waved away both boxes she was offered and as she put her earrings into place. Her curled hair was held back from her face with a pink ribbon, and she was trying to concentrate on getting ready, and not on the stupid confections the two managers were trying to offer her. André, which a quick sigh, shut the box and put it down before turning back to Carlotta.

" _Think of your muse!_" He sang.

" _And of the queues round the theatre!_" Firmin sang as he held out a black fur muff. Carlotta grinned at the item and took it, smiling. André held out a hideous looking flowered bonnet-type hat and Carlotta waved it away in disgust as she looked back into the mirror, examining the muff.

"_ Can you deny us the triumph in store?_" André offered a box that housed diamond earrings and a matching necklace, which Carlotta grinned at, and gasped when Firmin handed her an adorable black poodle that had tiny pink bows in its fur. "_ Sing, Prima Donna, once more!_" André and Firmin sang together.

Raoul stood by the door to the chapel that was in the Opera House, and he began to muse about the things Christine had told him. Didn't she say that there was an Angel of Music? An Angel who had been teaching not only her, but Sylvia as well? Could it be possible that… that he _was_ real? That this… man or Angel, or whatever he was, was truly trying to get the two sisters to their best places in the Opera House? Or, could it be a mad man who was merely demanding money, and was using the sisters as a convenient excuse to get by as a seemingly harmless 'Angel'?

" _Christine spoke of an Angel…_" Raoul sang quietly, still in thought.

" _Prima Donna, your song shall live again!_" Sang Carlotta as Firmin tightened the pink laces on the deep pink corset she was wearing. The front was covered in pink lace and jewels. A large diamond necklace was wrapped around her neck and all the pendants and stones covered close to the entirety of the exposed skin on her chest. Her face was powdered and painted white with a tiny black heart painted on her left cheekbone. A pink bald cap sat on her head for when her wig would be put in place, and she smiled as she got ready for the show.

" _Think of your public!_" Firmin and André sang as they continued to help her get ready.

" _You took a snub…_ _But there's a public who needs you!_" Carlotta sang with a grin.

Madame Giry walked to grab Sylvia's costume with a sad and almost grim look on her face. She picked up the thick skirts and draped them over her arm singing,

" _She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music…_"

" _Those hear your voice liken you to an angel!_" André and Firmin complimented Carlotta. One of Carlotta's attendants slipped one of her pink satin shoes from Carlotta's foot and handed it to André, who uncorked a champagne bottle with an audible _pop_ before filling the shoe with a small amount of the liquid.

" _Think of their cry of undying support!_" Carlotta sang imagining the crowds once more calling out her name.

" _We get our opera!_" Sang André sang as the shoe was then slowly handed to Firmin.

" _Follow where the limelight…_"

" _She gets her limelight!_" Firmin said as he tried to keep a disgusted look off his face.

" _Leads you_." Carlotta sang, gesturing for Firmin to drink from the shoe.

" _Leading ladies are a trial…_" Firmin and André sang as Firmin gulped down the champagne as quick as he could. He suppressed a shudder as he handed the shoe back to the attendant.

"_ Prima Donna, your song shall never die!_" Carlotta happily sang as she was carried through the backstage area on a small couch.

" _Where she sings we see Heaven!_" Piangi sang from walking along beside her. Both her poodles- the black one and the white one- sat at her feet, and the two managers struggled to keep carrying her as they stumbled along, trying not to falter.

" _Orders, warnings, lunatic demands!_" Raoul angrily sang as he marched away from the chapel, contemplating on what to do with this so-called 'Opera Ghost'.

" _Tears… Oaths… Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!_" André and Firmin complained as they continued to carry Carlotta.

" _Think how you'll shine in your final encore!_" Carlotta grinned at the thought, waving to other members of the Opera House regally, like she was royalty. Everyone else just sighed- Carlotta was just getting her way… _again_. The woman always got what she wanted as long as she complained and threw a fit and then threatened to leave. That was just her way.

" _Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this_…" The two managers complained as their muscles ached as they tried to reach the stage without dropping the Diva. If Carlotta continued to be her regular self, then there would be _many_ more scenes worse than just carrying her down the hall.

" _I must see these demands are rejected!_" Raoul decided as he walked up the steps of the grand staircase, setting his mind on trying to figure out whom the Opera Ghost truly was, and what he truly wanted.

" _Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl who's gone and slept with the Patron!_" André and Firmin sang to each other as Carlotta's skirt was quite literally lowered from the scaffolding so it could be tied around her waist. The skirt was massive and just in one word, pink. Both managers were referring to Christine as the chorus girl, seeing as he did seem more brotherly towards the younger of the Daaé sisters. "_ Raoul and the soubrette entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur he must have been with her!_" Carlotta had the skirt tied around her waist and her attendants were busying themselves around her, trying to get everything perfect. She had music notes drawn in black on her right shoulder blade, and a heart on her right shoulder blade. Similar symbols were painted on her collarbone and she had a massive white wig in place on her head, adorned with pink flowers and bows.

" _You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!_"

" _For if is curse is on this opera…_" Madame Giry and Meg contemplated as they made their way down to the stage. Meg and Christine were dressed as maids and Sylvia walked behind them, dressed as the pageboy. Her beautiful blue eyes were cast to the floor as she wondered what horrid things could befall the opera- if the Phantom wasn't appeased, then horrid things could happen, and everyone knew this.

" _Prima Donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!_" Everyone in the Opera House sang, now on stage, and it even seemed as if the crowd outside, waiting to be let in was singing as well. " _Light up the stage with that age-old rapport! Sing Prima Donna,_" Everyone sucked in a huge breath. " _Once more!_"

The thick red velvet curtains fell into place, swishing with finality as everyone began to rush to get to their places. André and Firmin walked to their box seat, Raoul took his spot in Box Five once again, and Sylvia sat backstage, staring at the wooden floors as the set of the bedroom was put into place.

Needless to say, the Phantom was close to breaking out into a complete rage. He was already standing in a spot in the rafters, completely hidden by shadows. His blue eyes narrowed as he saw Carlotta walking about back stage, and Sylvia sitting down, looking like a lost child. He eyed the bottle of Carlotta's throat spray and a small, malevolent smirk crew on his lips. He knew how he could get back at the Diva, and it would create a perfect reason for Carlotta to not sing at all.

The stage was cleared and Sylvia and Carlotta sat on the large bed on the stage that was covered by a long curtain. Three actors waited on stage for the curtain to open, and when they began to hear their cue in the overture music they got ready. The curtain opened and the three rushed forward as the audience applauded them. The two men were dressed as fops, one in almost all yellow and the other in almost all blue. A woman was one of the three and was dressed in a lavender gown and each held a fan and wore white wigs and powdered white faces. Meg and Christine swiftly walked over, each wearing a maid costume that had colored stripes on the bodice and skirt. The leaned in towards the three actors as if they were listening to whatever gossip they were about to say.

" _They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_" The woman sang, a smile of mischief on her face. Backstage, Carlotta's attendant put the bottle of her employer's throat spray on a small table and scurried off.

" _His Lordship sure would die with shock!_" Sang the first man as the three continued to gossip within the show. Joseph Buquet leaned over the railing of a catwalk only to spot a gloved hand swap out the bottle of Carlotta's throat spray for an identical bottle. His eyes narrowed as he realized who this shadow was.

" _His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_" Sang the second man.

" _Should he suspect her, God protect her!_" Sang the woman as the three faced the audience.

"_ Shame, shame, shame!_" The three sang in unison. " _This faithless Lady's bound for Hades!_" The three extended one arm upward and the other downward, fluttering their fans with smirks on their faces. "_ Shame, shame, shame!_" Meg and Christine had run towards the center of the stage, stopping to wave their fingers on each 'shame'. The curtain on the bed was pulled back to reveal both Carlotta and Sylvia, but both their faces were covered by Carlotta's fan, and Sylvia was running her hand along the Diva's side, giving the impression the two were kissing. As Carlotta pulled the fan away, she grinned to the audience and Sylvia gasped, making a shocked face as if she'd been caught. The audience applauded at the reveal.

Sylvia's costume was a white shirt that had lace on the cuffs and frills on the neckline covered by a striped vest and blue knee length trousers and stockings covered by a thick pin-striped skirt, giving the impression of a man in disguise as a woman. Her hair was tied back with a black bow at the nape of her neck and her hair cascaded in waves down her back. Her make-up was subdued and more natural looking in comparison to many of the other actors.

Buquet was standing on a catwalk, and the Phantom quickly slipped by his turned back. The stagehand turned, having heard a footstep. He saw a shadow quickly disappearing into the darkness and decided to follow, wanting to figure out who was creeping around backstage.

Back onstage, Sylvia and Carlotta were now standing in front of the bed, and Sylvia was smiling to her, a maid's hat upon her head and she held a feather duster in her right hand.

" _Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!_" Carlotta sang to Sylvia, a grin on her lips. A man down in the orchestra pit tapped a mallet on a hollow block of wood, creating the sound of someone knocking on a door. " _Why, who can this be?_" Meg and Christine ran over to where the door was in the set of blue white and gold gilded 'walls'. Christine and Meg mimed opening a door and ran forward as Piangi walked on stage, followed by a shorter man wearing similar attire, his outfit an odd shade of lime-green, his face painted and he had frills up to his neck and a white wig on his head.

" _Gentle wife, admit your loving husband!_" Piangi sang as he stepped on stage. Christine and Meg waved their hands in surprise and then gasped in shock as he mimed giving them both a smack on their bottoms. The audience let out a bout of laughter as Piangi walked across the stage and Meg and Christine ran to the other side.

" Now that's _exactly_ the kind of thing the public loves!" Exclaimed André as he smiled at Firmin and pointed to the stage. Both were actually very surprised at how well Sylvia was doing- she was very impressive. She was able to express everything with just her face and posture, and was obviously not lost in anyway. She looked at home.

Buquet caught sight of a shadow and he watched its direction before quickly following.

" _My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state!_" Piangi sang as the man who followed him on stage circled Carlotta, and as Sylvia bent over and pretended to dust something. " _And must leave you with your new maid._" Piangi rushed over to where Sylvia was bent over, comically wiggling her hips a bit as Piangi grinned and made it look like he grabbed her bottom. Sylvia straightened up, turning to look appalled at Piangi. Carlotta made an unhappy expression, snapping her fan shut with a pout. The audience laughed once again. " Though, I would happily take the maid with me!" Piangi said, addressing the audience. Carlotta opened her fan again and put it to one side of her face and then addressed the audience,

" The old fool is leaving!" More laughter came from the audience.

As the play continued and André and Firmin began conversing about a certain Countess in the audience, the Phantom was in the rafters. He peered on stage, catching sight of Carlotta and Piangi vocalizing. Madame Giry peered up and caught sight of his shadow exiting the rafters. She shut her eyes momentarily- something was definitely going to happen. Piangi began to leave the stage as Meg, Christine and the other three actors stayed gathered on stage right.

" _Serafimo, away with this pretense!_" Carlotta sang and Sylvia tossed off all of the maid garb, leaving her in the shirt, vest, trousers and stockings. She put her hands on her hips and kept her head held high. The three actors plus the elder Daaé sister and Meg all gasped and acted shocked as one of the men stated,

" Oh my!" Raoul grinned at the sight of his childhood friend acting on stage. She was doing magnificently and, he did have to admit, it was funny seeing her dressed as a man.

" _You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!_" The Diva sang as she walked over to Sylvia and the two leaned forward and their faces were covered by Carlotta's fan. Piangi put a sneer on his face and shook his fist, in which he held a walking stick, in a gesture of anger. The crowd once more laughed and applauded.

The Phantom was now in the dome of the Opera House. He peered through a small circular window before walking to a door. He opened the door and heard the actors singing,

" _Poor fool he doesn't know, ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!_" As they began vocalizing on 'ho' the Phantom walked to the railing of the walkway encircling the base of the painted dome and watched. " _If he knew the truth he'd never ever go-_"

" Did I _not_ instruct that Box Five was to be kept _empty_?" The Phantom thundered, his voice echoing around the theatre. Everyone gasped and Raoul glanced up at the glittering chandelier, which seemed to be hiding the dark figure. Buquet looked up as well, knowing he absolutely had to follow and catch this Phantom. The audience was murmuring and the two managers were trying to catch a glance of the elusive Opera Ghost. Everyone on stage was shocked.

" He's here… the Phantom of the Opera." Meg muttered.

" It's him…" Sylvia muttered, looking up at the scene of Heaven painted on the dome where the Phantom was.

" Your part is _silent_, little toad!" Carlotta snapped, pointing her fan to the younger woman. Sylvia's head snapped to her left to look at Carlotta. What did she just call her? She had put up with many things from that woman that day, and she wasn't going to take anymore.

" What did you just-" Sylvia began to ask but Christine shushed her, giving her a look that clearly said 'it isn't worth it!' Sylvia looked down at the floor with a quiet sigh. Carlotta gave a grin to the audience, quickly stepping off stage for a moment.

" A toad Madame? Perhaps it is _you_ who is the toad…" The Phantom muttered watching the woman walk off stage. Her attendant grabbed the bottle of throat spray, unaware that it had been swapped out. Carlotta opened her mouth and let a few puffs of spray be put into her mouth. She tested her voice for a second before saying,

" Why you spray on my chin all the time, huh?" The attendant sprayed a few more times and Carlotta was satisfied, quickly walking back on stage.

" Oh! _Mi scusi, tutti. Maestro, de capo, por favore._" Carlotta said returning to her place on stage. The Phantom turned his back to the stage and disappeared back through the door. The orchestra started to play again.

" _Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's-_" She began to sing the next word, but all that came out was a loud croak. Everyone froze, shocked, and amused, and in the orchestra pit, Monsieur Reyer had to calm the musicians down. Buquet entered the door the Phantom had just exited through and shut it behind him, hoping to catch the elusive man. The orchestra once again began to play as Carlotta cleared her throat to sing again.

" _Poor fool, he makes me laugh, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-_" She was once again cut off by a series of loud croaks as she tried to sing, at which, the audience burst into laughter. The entire cast laughed, seeing as Carlotta tortured just about everyone in the cast- they were happy to see the Diva so humiliated! Her attendants gestured for her to get off stage. " Mother!" She shouted as she quickly made her way off stage as everyone continued to gasp and laugh.

" Bring the curtain in! Would you please- yes!" André said as he and Firmin quickly rushed on stage as the curtain closed, leaving the man in the green suit on stage, unable to find the opening in the curtains, causing more of an uproar of laughter.

" Get off!" Reyer said gesturing to him. He ran off, covering his face with a fan.

" Ladies and Gentlemen!" Firmin said getting the audience's attention. " We apologize! The performance will continue in ten minutes time-" The audience laughed as they saw two actors rush past the gap in the curtain. " When the role of the Countess will be played by," Firmin reached in between grabbing the first of the Daaé sister's he saw, which just happened to be Christine. " Miss Daaé!" Firmin was nervous to say the least- what if the Phantom wanted Sylvia to play the Countess and he'd do something horrible again to prove the point he was upset with them not following his rules. At the moment, he didn't have time to care.

Christine stared out at the audience in shock as they all applauded- she was still exhausted from her excursion down in the vaults below the Opera House. She didn't have a choice to refuse though- it's what the manager's wanted and that was what she was going to have to do.

" Go on!" Firmin said pushing Christine towards the dressing rooms. " Hurry up, hurry up!" He turned back to the audience. " Until then we would crave your indulgence for a few moments."

" Until then, we would like to give you the ballet from act three of tonight's opera." André informed, his voice cracking. Reyer stared at the men shocked.

" What?" He exclaimed quietly.

" Maestro, th-the ballet. The ballet, bring it forward!" André stuttered.

" The ballet!" Reyer urged, flipping through his music as the musicians began to scramble to get the piece out.

" The ballet! Now, please!" André pleaded in a panic.

" Page one nineteen! Thank you!" Reyer repeated to the orchestra. The managers disappeared backstage with a 'thank you' and left to go back to their box seat. As the stage dissolved into chaos, Sylvia felt utterly lost. Christine was being brought backstage to be put into a new costume and now she had nothing to do. Looking down at the chair she'd been sitting in before she saw a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. With a shaking hand she picked it up. It was the first rose she'd received from him, her teacher, the Angel, the Phantom. She was surprised. She blinked a few times, sitting down to watch the ballet from off stage.

The man playing the green-suited fop was back on stage, trying to get through the curtains, unsuccessfully, much to the amusement of the audience. Reyer looked at him and said,

" You're fired." Raoul smiled at the poor man as the curtains opened to reveal the chaotic stage. The orchestra was playing the ballet and the dancers began to get in place as the set was switched out.

Buquet stood on a catwalk above the stage, searching for the Phantom. But, little did he know, the Phantom stood, watching _him_, planning when to appear. Dancers began to dance and leap and as Buquet searched, the Phantom merely watched. As Meg glanced up to the rafters, she spotted him quickly turn away, and she looked down, hoping she had seen wrong. Buquet kept walking, and he was winded, his breath labored from fear. He was on the catwalk and he heard something creak behind him.

" Huh?" He muttered, turning. He came face-to-face with the half-masked, caped, shadow-like, but very real Phantom. His blue eyes pierced into Buquet's and the man gasped. He turned, and began to run away from the Phantom. He grabbed onto a rope on the catwalk and began to climb up, hoping to escape the Phantom. Said Phantom ran to the end of the catwalk, climbing onto another one to follow Buquet.

On stage, the sheep the dancer's had brought on stage were being stubborn- they wouldn't do what they were told, and the audience laughed, unaware of the deadly chase occurring in the rafters. Buquet froze on a catwalk, spotting the other man on a set of catwalks across from him. The Phantom froze and they stared at each other, waiting for one to make the first move in whatever direction. As Buquet ran to go to a different catwalk, the Phantom climbed up a rope and got onto it behind the frightened stagehand. Buquet yelled out as he tripped and fell. He saw the swirling white skirts of the dancers below him, and the Phantom quickly advanced, sliding a noose around the man's neck.

He began to strangle him, watching the pain come over the man's red face and the struggle for breath and life come over his eyes. When Buquet's struggle for life ended and he went limp, the Phantom took a hold of the rope and nudged the man's body so it dropped and hung center stage. The dancer's screamed at the dead man shaking and turning right before them. They all jumped back as the crowd gasped and screamed. Suddenly Buquet's body fell to the stage with a thud, the rope hitting the stage as well. The Phantom stood above, staring at the panic beginning to occur. He smirked and disappeared from the rafters with a swish of his cape.

Sylvia stared in horror as she saw Raoul rush back towards the dressing rooms. She couldn't believe it- the Phantom had killed. She stared and stood in shock, rushing into the crowd thick with panicked people. Raoul found Christine by a set of stairs, wrapped in a red cloak.

" Are you alright?" He questioned with worry.

" Raoul, we aren't safe here!" She said, grabbing his hand. She was wearing a pink under dress and her hair was loose. She led him towards the stairs, ready to rush him to a safer place.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! Please remain in your seats! It was simply an accident!" Firmin called from his box seat. Both managers were in shock, unsure of what to do. " An accident!" He repeated before rushing from the box seat.

Christine led Raoul up a set of winding stairs, her hair flying, her movements desperate.

" _Why have you brought me here?_" Raoul sang in question.

" _We can't go back there_." She sang in reply.

" _We must return!_"

" _He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!_" Christine sang in a panic as they reached a landing.

" _Christine, don't say that!_" Raoul pleaded as he followed her across the landing.

" _ Those eyes that burn!_"

" _Don't even think it!_"

" _If he has to kill a thousand men_," Christine sang, glancing back at him as they passed props in the darkened backstage.

" _Forget this waking nightmare!_" Raoul pleaded, hoping she would listen, but of course, she wouldn't.

" _The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!_"

" _This Phantom is a fable! Believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera!_" He tried to convince her as they ran up another set of stairs.

" _My God who is this man?_" Christine questioned.

" _My God who is this man?_"

" _Who hunts to kill?_"

" _This mask of death?_" Raoul questioned as he continued to follow the young soprano towards the top of the Opera House.

" _I can't escape from him!_" Christine admitted.

" _Whose is this voice you hear?_"

" _I never will!_"

" _With every breath?_"

" _And in the labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind._" Both sang as they rushed onto the roof. The first snow of the year was falling and coating the statues on the roof. Night blanketed the sky and the light was bluish and the only warmth from any light came from skylights in the Opera House roof. Raoul turned to face Christine.

" _There is no Phantom of the Opera!_" He stated, snow staring to fall on his face and hair. Christine's face turned terrified as she walked towards him, clutching a red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem.

" _Raoul, I've been there, to his world of un-ending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness… darkness…_" Raoul was shocked at the horror on the woman's face as she spoke of what she had seen and what it was like. He was shocked to see the honesty and truth in her eyes. She was truly terrified of this man. " _Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed… it was hardly a face in that darkness… darkness…_" She stared at the rose in her hands, at its delicate petals and sharp thorns. " _But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound, in that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar…_" Christine sang, walking away from Raoul, her back to him, facing the opposite end of the roof. " _And I heard as I never heard before…_"

" _What you heard was a dream and nothing more._" Raoul sang, walking over towards her.

" _Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world… those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore…_" Christine sang softly, not knowing the Phantom was hidden behind the massive statue before her.

" _Christine… Christine…_" Raoul sang, stepping closer to her.

" _Christine…_" The Phantom sang so faintly it was like a ghost had whispered in Christine's ear. She looked around, shocked at hearing his voice. Her breathing picked up, fearing what may happen. Then, she felt Raoul's warm hands on her shoulders, and her head resting against hers. He took her hand and began to lead her back to the center of the roof. She slowly let the rose slip from her hand, falling onto the snowy and icy ground.

" _No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you._" Raoul sang, taking her hands in his, staring into her teary brown eyes and at her pink cheeks. " _Let me be your freedom…_" He gently put a hand on her cheek, letting his thumb pass over her cheekbone and down her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. " _Let daylight dry your tears, I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you._" He assured her with a warm voice. Warmth seemed to spread through out Christine's entire being when Raoul sang to her, as he held her hands and comforted her. She smiled at him.

" _Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer time._" When those words greeted the Phantom's ears he felt betrayed. Destroyed. Broken. She loved that man? He could hardly believe it. He felt as if he world, having been momentarily warmed for what seemed like only moment, had turned as cold as the icy stone of the statue he was braced against. " _Say you need me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true… that's all I ask of you._" Raoul hugged her, holding her close to him, his arms around her protectively.

" _Let me be your shelter… let me be your light, you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you._" He said stepping back, holding her hands and bringing her further towards the center of the roof. Snow continued to fall, catching in their hair and on their clothes and they left footprints in the snow.

" _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night,_" Christine admitted, looking down before smiling and looking up at the blond man beside her. " _And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me._" The Phantom didn't know why he continued to listen- his chest was aching with the pain that the sincerity of Christine's words was bringing him. His heart was slowly breaking.

" _Then say you'll share with me one love, one life time,_" Raoul led her around the roof again, stopping after a moment "_ Let me lead you from my solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you,_" He sang standing behind her, holding her against his chest, his arms around her waist, and her hands on his. The Phantom heard the emotion in Raoul's voice and his heart began to shatter more. He began to realize how problematic this was- he was loosing Christine. He was _loosing her_. He turned his head to watch the couple, knowing he was being self-destructive. " _Anywhere you go, let me go to… Christine, that's all I ask of you_."

" _Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you._" She smiled as she felt him press a kiss to her head. She pulled away to face him, staying close.

"_ Share each day with me each night, each morning._" They sang together.

" _Say you love me…_" Christine softly asked.

" _You know I do_." Raoul said sincerely, nodding his head.

" _Love me, that's all I ask of you_." They sang together, their faces getting closer. Raoul places a gentle hand on her cheek, leaning in closer. The two leaned in closer to each other till their lips touched and they kissed. The Phantom's shoulder's hunched as he turned away, his heart shattering like glass thrown to the ground, he shut his eyes, trying not to look. He was shaking. He felt absolutely… betrayed.

Raoul picked Christine up and twirled her around, the two grinning to each other. Christine's pink skirt twirled out around her and swayed as he set her back down as they kissed again. The two pulled back after a long moment, keeping their faces close together. " _Anywhere you go let me go too…_" They sang together. " _Love me, that's all I ask… of… you…_" The two finished softly, kissing gently again. Christine pulled away, looking up at Raoul.

" _I must go. They'll wonder where I am._" Christine said, bringing him towards the door. " _Come with me, Raoul._"

" _Christine, I love you._" Raoul stated, holding her hand tightly. They kissed once more for a very brief moment. Christine grinned at him as they rushed to the door.

" _Order your fine horses, be with them at the door!_" Christine sang in excitement.

" _And soon, you'll be beside me._"

" _You'll guard me and you'll guide me._" They both disappeared through the door, and as it shut the Phantom finally stepped out of the shadows. He felt as stiff and cold and ridged as the statues that surrounded him. He slowly stepped towards the abandoned rose on the white snow. It looked like blood on ivory. He crouched down, slowly picking the flower up. He stared at it in shock, his eyes stinging with tears.

" _I gave you my music… Made your song take wing… And now… How you've repaid me… Denied me and betrayed me…_" The Phantom sang softly to himself, the snow landing on his black cloak and in his hair. Flakes of the frozen water landed on the petals of the deep red rose, and he couldn't stop staring at it. "_ He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing… Christine…_" He choked, holding the rose up to his face as he began to cry. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, and he pressed the rose against his mouth, the soft petals becoming crushed.

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you… share each day with me, each night, each morning…_" He heard the couple sing from inside. He let the rose slip into his gloved hand as his breathing picked up in a rage. His eyes were focused off in the distance as he crushed and destroyed the soft red petals. The shredded petals landed on the white snow, and soon the bare stem joined the shreds as the Phantom dropped it as he rushed to a statue on the corner of the roof. He climbed the back of the statue so he was in between the wings.

" _You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!_" The Phantom sang in an absolute rage. Snow fell in flurries around him as the cold air cruelly bit at his face. He stared at the black sky as he tried to catch his breath. After many long moments he slid back down onto the roof, hearing the orchestra begin to play the music from the opera.

He felt destroyed. Christine didn't love him. She loved that man named Raoul. He felt rejected and positively broken. A thought crossed his mind as he stared at the mutilated rose on the Opera House roof. He would have to trick her. He would need to get to Christine in a way she wouldn't expect. He refused to let her live in complete peace- at least, not for a long amount of time. He thought another moment on how to do that. Then the thought flew into his mind and he smiled. There was always Sylvia, the younger sister Christine cared for to no end. If he could mess with her, he'd always be able to get to Christine. And, besides, who says Sylvia didn't need more time with her teacher?

OOO

After the show, Sylvia was still shaking. She walked into her room, her make-up scrubbed off, her hair a mess and she couldn't believe everything that happened that night. Buquet was dead. Dead. Carlotta was humiliated. The Phantom had given her a rose. She couldn't believe that the night had happened. She lit the candles around her room, changing into a white night gown that was synched at the waist with a silk sash and the dress was embroidered with flowers and cut low in the front.

She sat at the vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her brush and began to yank it through the tangled curls and waves. Her hair was eventually as smoothed out as it could be, the curls and waves already forming again. She felt horridly confused. First she finds out the Phantom wanted _her_ to play the Countess in Il Muto. Then, she's denied the part, put as the pageboy and the Phantom got upset. Then, Christine was given the role when Carlotta was unable to. Did the Phantom care whether she got the role or not? Was he just toying with her hopes? He always seemed to favor Christine, just like everyone else. She put her head in her hands, her cheeks pink, her blue eyes tired. She stood, her shoulders slumped, her feet dragging.

" _In sleep he sang to her… In dreams he came… that voice that called to us but… spoke her name… and do I dream again? For now I find… the Phantom of the Opera is here… inside my mind…_" Sylvia sang softly to herself, her beautiful voice echoing desolately around her empty room. She sat on the edge of her bed, wondering why no one would give her a chance- why only her sister got those chances, even their teacher. She put her head in her hands, slumping over, arms then winding around her own midsection. She began to shake as she felt tears of confusion and anger slip down her cheeks and drop onto the floor.

For minutes on end the only sound she could hear was her own ragged intakes of breath, her sobs and even the tears hitting the floor. She tried to stop crying and that was when she heard the floor by the bedside table creak. She slowly sat up, looking over to her left. Standing in the corner of the room was _him_. The Phantom stood in the corner of her room, his white mask gleaming in the candlelight, his blue eyes focused on her, his black hair slicked back. His black cape seemed to blend in with his jacket, and vest and trousers. He just seemed like a shadow to her. At first all she did was stare, teary eyed and wide eyed at the man who just stood there, watching her. Then it hit her. The man in her room had killed Buquet because, not only was the man just plain cruel, he had done nothing but tease him. What if he was upset with her? What if she was his next victim?

Sylvia jumped up from her bed, backing up towards a table on the other side of the room. Slowly, the Phantom began to follow her. She grabbed the first thing she was close to- a candlestick. She grabbed it and yanked the candle out, the hot liquid wax dripping onto her hand and solidifying. She had no time to think if she had been burned, because her first and only thoughts were to keep the man away from her. She swung the candlestick at the Phantom with all her might. He gave her a confused look as he watched the metal object get closer to his face. He grabbed her wrist with his gloved hand, and yanked the candlestick away, dropping it on the floor, still keeping a strong yet gentle grip on the woman's wrist.

" Let go of me! Don't you dare try to hurt me!" Sylvia said trying to pull her wrist from the man's grasp. A small smirk appeared on his face, his blue eyes suddenly sparkling with amusement.

" Hurt you? Why on earth would I want to hurt you, Sylvia?" He questioned her. She immediately stopped struggling against him at the sound of his voice. She couldn't help that she had stopped at his voice. That voice had comforted her for many years, and suddenly she realized that she was now finally face to face with her teacher. Her Angel. She looked up at him, seeing as he was taller than her.

The light from the candles were casting clever shadows on his mask, which covered only the right half of his face, as well as on the exposed fairly high cheekbone on the left side. His blue eyes were surprisingly soft and kind for a man who had killed only hours earlier. The leather of his gloves were soft on the skin of her wrist and as she stared into his eyes, she felt strangely comforted, but still afraid.

The Phantom saw the fear in her eyes and released her wrist, no longer restraining her.

" Are you not upset with me?" She questioned. " Didn't you wish me to play the Countess but I didn't? Christine did…"

" I did want you to play that role, but I am not upset with you. You played the role you were given very well, Sylvia." He told her, still watching her face. He'd never really seen her face as she talked, or watched how emotions passed through her eyes or anything of that extent. He found that it was rather enjoyable. Sylvia looked down at the wooden floor as well as at her bare feet.

" Christine will always get the roles… I know it…" She muttered, mostly to herself. The Phantom raised a hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her head. She looked up at him in surprise as she felt a finger brush a hot tear off her cheek.

" Sylvia, you deserve to shine. You are a beautiful and talented young woman. I can help you get the role you deserve." He whispered to her. She blinked a few times, remembering that Christine had said not to trust him. But… how couldn't she? He smirked at her. " _I am your Angel of Music… Come to your Angel of Music…_" He sang to her, stepping backwards, back towards the door to her room, which was now open to the dark and empty corridor. He was leading her towards a hidden door just down the hall, a door only he knew about.

" _I am you Angel of Music, come to me, Angel of Music…_" He held out his hand to Sylvia, smiling at her, his eyes inviting and warm. She stared into his eyes, slowly extending her hand and placing it in his. He smiled, leading her out the door. As the door shut, leaving them in the hallway, he knew he wasn't just going to be 'her teacher'. No. He wouldn't be just 'the Angel of Music' or just 'the Phantom of the Opera' to her. No. He'd be more, just for Sylvia.

He would be himself. He would be Erik.

_**Afterword:**__** Ohhhh my God! I'm sorry for the late update, but this chapter was really long! I hope you liked the meeting between Erik and Sylvia! (Thank you to **_grapejuice101 _**for helping work some things out!)**_

_** And thank you to all my reviewers: **_grapejuice101, funnygirl00, Xxnikkigirl123xX, PhantomFan01, Desi-Pari Always, _**and**_ AmberRedRose._** Thanks for reviewing you guys! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! And thanks to all who have favorited this story and put this on their story alert! It makes me happy to know people read this story! I'm really happy this is a successful story!**_

_** I hope you guys liked the chapter! And I hope you liked the little mini reprise I made, I've had it in my head since I started planning this story XD Anyway, I'd love a review to know what you think of this special long chapter! Thanks!**_

_**~Mary**_


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the film, the book or the musical) or any of the characters. I only own Sylvia._

_**Foreword: In this chapter (and for the rest of this fanfiction) I will be using 'Erik' instead of 'Phantom' when I talk about him. This chapter diverges from the movie completely- these are original scenes (though I do use Music of the Night again) and it is basically all Erik and Sylvia. Enjoy!**_

Chapter Six

With darkness wrapping around them, Sylvia and Erik descended a set of hidden stairs into the passages below the Opera House. Erik's gloved hand was still holding Sylvia's trembling one as he led her down the steps. Reaching the base of the staircase, he grabbed a lit torch. The fire illuminated the damp stonewalls and floor and cast eerie shadows everywhere.

Sylvia, needless to say, was confused. Even more so than earlier in the day when almost everyone in the Opera House discovered that Erik had wanted her to play the lead in Il Muto. Her gaze would stay on the man leading her down the passages, at the back of his head, his shoulder, and the white mask. But, then, she would look away, not sure if this was actually happening- her beloved teacher, her _savior_ even, was there, holding her hand, leading her away from the Opera House. She felt that some part of her was screaming for her to let go of his hand and to run, run away as fast and as far as possible. That was the part that wanted to listen to Christine. But the other part of her, the obviously more dominant part, was telling her to trust him and to follow him. It was a decision she was making on her own, and then she thought about her sister's anger if she found out about this. _She doesn't rule my life…_ She thought. _I make my own decisions._

Erik led the younger Daaé sister to the waterways below the Opera House and then helped her get into the gondola. She gripped the edges as it rocked in the water. Erik began to guide the gondola around, and she stared at the candle lit lanterns on the front of the boat. She kept her head bent down, then staring at her own feet, not sure if or when she should talk. The only things she could think of was how dream-like this entire situation was. If anything else extraordinary happened, she might just get a pounding headache.

The only sounds that met Erik's ears were the quiet lapping of the water and the soft noise of Sylvia's breathing. He did admit that she did seem a bit… confused. A bit frightened. When she first saw him, she was bent on thinking he was there to harm her- possibly even kill her. But he had never dreamed of doing that to her, or her sister. But, then again, he would guess that seeing a dead man, whom he killed, fall from the rafters might sway her view of him. He looked down at her, knowing he was going to have to change that.

They approached the gate that then rose up again, and Sylvia stared at everything within in wonder. She couldn't help the fact that her jaw dropped in the slightest as she looked around. Stopping the boat, Erik jumped out and then turned to Sylvia, holding out his hand to help her out. She carefully took his gloved hand and stood, wobbling slightly in the rocking boat. He kept a strong yet gentle grip on her hand as he helped her out, making sure she wouldn't trip. Her feet were bare, and the cold stone stung her feet, but soon she didn't focus on the stinging, but on the objects in the cavern-like room around her. There were abandoned and wrinkled scripts and music laying in disorganized piles, books scattered the floor, and pieces of half written music lay strewn and mostly forgotten everywhere. Judging by the paper, pen, and ink on the organ, Sylvia guessed he liked to write music, and that he wasn't having any such success as of yet.

Dozens of candles lit the room, causing flickering shadows to appear on the floor and walls. Shadows danced across Erik's face as he began to walk her up to the organ. A smile curled onto his lips as he saw the look of wonder on Sylvia's face, her lips soft rose-colored lips parted, her brow furrowed slightly, blue eyes crinkling cutely at the corners. Her line of sight drifted from a large book lying open to meeting Erik's eyes. He gave a gentle smile and continued to lead her up the few stone steps.

" _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_" Erik sang softly, attempting to see a look of full and complete trust in her eyes. The good thing was she didn't have a look of complete distrust in her eyes. He would just have to work a little harder than what he had to do with Christine. " _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor, grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,_" He lifted a hand to gently touch her cheek, which was colored a light shade of pink. His fingertips lightly skimmed across her skin, soft and gentle as a feather. She looked a bit surprised at his gentleness, but then again, he'd been surprising her a lot lately. " _Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night!_" He guided her to the table where the mock-up stage sat, now with the backdrop and figures being that for Il Muto, her figurine standing center stage, wearing the countess' outfit. The watercolor paintings of her and Christine still sat there, but a new one seemed to be in development, spatters of water staining the paper. She smiled a bit and stepped closer, noticing the pen made of spun amber colored glass, and the wax stamp in the shape of the gruesome skull that adorned all his letters.

" _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge all thoughts of the life you knew before!_" Erik guided her away from the table, and more towards the organ. His eyes were still remaining soft, his face filled with genuine emotion, his eyes barely ever leaving Sylvia. She found herself compelled to look at only him. " _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_" He sang softly, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her bright blue eyes. "_ And you'll live as you never live before_._ Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,_" He stopped her in front of the organ, taking her hand again. "_ Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you,_" What Erik found particularly odd, maybe funny even, was that even though Sylvia was younger, she was about two inches taller than her elder sister. He had taken one step closer to her, gently raising her chin so he could look down at her. The look on her face clearly said she was actually _listening_ to what he was telling her, and that made him feel like his heart was swelling with, could it be… true happiness? "_Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night! Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before,_" He continued to stand there with her, shadows flickering across his mask, with the two both looking at each other.

Sylvia felt a warmth inside her that made her know she had made the right decision in accompanying Erik, a warmth that made her know that she had regained her trust in her teacher. Erik took her hand, sliding his thumb across the back of it. "_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_" He smiled a bit at her, pulling her a bit closer so she had to look up at him. "_Only then can you belong to me…_" He then turned her around, pulling her against his chest, putting one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. "_Floating, falling, Sweet intoxication… Touch me…_" He lifted her hand to touch his jaw, smiling at the feeling of her soft skin. She shut her eyes, still purely amazed at the fact he was right behind her… he was real… he was real… "_Trust me… Savor each sensation_,_ let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write_," Erik turned her to face him again, making eye contact with the younger Daaé sister.

He smiled at her, and a smile slowly spread across her own face as she still held his hand in hers. "_The power of the music of the night!_" His face softened as he gently took her face in his hands " _You alone can make my song take flight… help me make the music… of… the… night…_" He sang. She smiled, at the tender ending to his song, finally letting his hand slip from hers. " Now," Said he, turning towards the organ. " Shall we begin?" She nodded and stepped forward a bit, standing a few feet away from him.

" I just have one question. What should I call you by?" She asked. Erik stopped shuffling through some of his piles of music and seemed to think for a moment.

" Erik. You may call me Erik." He replied. She smiled and nodded. " Now, we shall start with a scale." He gently pressed down on one key of the organ, letting the note echo. " Five note scale." He specified and gestured to Sylvia to let her know to start whenever she wanted to. After a moment Sylvia sang the five-note scale, starting, rising five notes, descending the same five and ending on the original note. Erik observed her as she did so, watching her carefully. He quickly walked over, pulling off his gloves, discarding them on a table.

" Keep your chin forward a bit." He told her, gently placing a finger under her chin, raising it a bit. " Keep your back straight, but your shoulders relaxed. It looks like you carry tension there." He placed a hand on her back and gently pushed on her shoulders. She rolled her shoulders for a moment and then straightened her back in the slightest, still allowing her shoulders to be relaxed. " One more thing before you sing again. Try and keep your jaw loose as well, it will allow your voice to travel more." She nodded and took a breath, singing the scale again.

Erik smiled, listening to her angelic voice echo through out the cavernous space.

" Good, good. It's already sounding better." Erik complimented. He smiled and him.

" Thank you." She replied quietly before giving a small yawn, covering her mouth.

" Come, you must be exhausted. I have a place where you can rest." Erik told her, placing an arm around her shoulder. He led her to his bed, and as he did so, she caught a glimpse of the wedding dress. Thinking she must be seeing things due to her exhaustion, she kept walking. He helped her climb into the bed and he turned, leaving her to sleep.

He grabbed his gloves, pulling them on once more. He smirked, ready to go check on Sylvia's dear sister.

OOOO

Christine swiftly walked to the door of her sister's room, giving a quite knock.

" Sylvia? Are you still awake?" She asked. There was no answer. She sighed, glancing down the hall, she'd just returned from being with Raoul, and she needed to check on Sylvia and make sure she was okay. She couldn't imagine how traumatized her younger sister must have been. " Are you okay? I just want to make sure that you are okay after what happened tonight at the performance. I can't imagine how terrified you must have been…" There was still no answer. Christine knew her sister would still be awake at this time, seeing as she always was after a performance. She began to worry. " Sylvia? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" No response. Christine quickly opened the door, looking inside.

Sylvia was gone. The bed was unslept in, the candles were still lit and the wax was pouring onto the tables. She searched the entire tiny room, trying to find any signs of her, but nothing was to be found. A thought suddenly hit her. The Phantom.

" No… no, no, no!" She muttered, running fro the room in a pure panic. " Madame Giry! Madame Giry!" She called, running down the steps.

Erik stepped out from the shadows at the top of the stairs. He smirked down at the form of the panicking Christine. His plan was already being put into play. He would be able to get back at Christine easier than he expected… He could hear the girl's calls echoing through the sleeping Opera House. She truly was worried about her sister, and he could only imagine what she thought had happened to her. He pulled out a red rose from his jacket, a black ribbon tied around the stem. He walked back to Sylvia's room, setting the rose on the dresser. He blew out all the candles, departing again.

Moments later, Madame Giry and Christine rushed back upstairs and into the room. The elder Daaé sister froze at the sight of the extinguished candles. She could see the smoke still curling and rising from the wicks, meaning that they had just been blown out. Madame Giry walked over to the vanity, picking up the rose. She slid the smooth ribbon through her fingers, staring at the flower. So… he was now insisting on going after Sylvia…

" Madame Giry, something's happened to her! I don't want her to be hurt!" Christine said, not noticing the rose.

" Miss Daaé, I can assure you she will be okay." She said, hiding the rose from sight. " I'm sure she's just taking a walk, she does that often. Come, you must get rest. We can speak to Sylvia in the morning." Madame Giry led the now distraught young woman from the room, knowing that Erik obviously had some kind of plan in mind.

OOOO

Erik walked over to the sleeping form of Sylvia, watching her peaceful face. She was curled up on her side, her hair beginning to tangle. Her cheeks were rose pink, and her lips were parted slightly. He didn't know why he liked watching her sleep. There was just something inside of him that just wanted to watch. He liked the peace that crossed her beautiful, flawless face. He hesitantly reached a bare hand down to her hair. He gently ran his hand across her hair. A smile tugged at he lips. He loved her hair- it was soft, and not in complete ringlets.

Wait. Why was he thinking like this? He had a _plan_. A plan that was going to work… it had to…

Why did he find Sylvia so intriguing? Something in his brain said that there was something different about her. She stirred in her sleep, rolling onto her back, her face still in utter peace. She was an angel descended from heaven. He was cast to hell. Two worlds that never mixed. Erik saw no flaws on her face, and self-consciously, he reached up and touched his mask, eyes cast down. He slowly removed the mask, hanging his head. Why was he cursed so? What did he do to deserve to be cast into this hell? Why him? Why?

Slowly walking off, he glanced back at Sylvia. He looked back ahead of him, not sure what he was getting himself into. He sat at the table with the mock-up stage, grabbing a sheet of paper. He set his mask down, and as he began to paint again, he got lost in thought. And when he glanced down at what he had been creating he stopped. There on the paper, staring up at him was a painting of Sylvia, holding a blood red rose.

OOO

Sylvia woke up the next morning, not quite sure where she was. Her mind seemed fuzzy. What happened the previous night? She sat up, looking at the bed she slept in. Memories rushed back into her mind and she slowly stood up, not sure of what to do. She ran her fingers through her sleep-tangled hair, beginning to look around for Erik. She wore no slippers, and the cold stone floor pressed against her skin. She walked forward, spotting Erik sitting at the desk with the mock-up stage. He seemed to be scribbling away furiously, pausing, scratching something out, and then writing again.

She began to walk towards him, being as quiet as possible. He wore a black coat, and she noticed something- she saw his mask sitting on the table. He finally wasn't wearing it. She felt curiosity pry into her brain. What was he hiding from the world? Her foot hit a pile of books, causing one to fall onto the floor.

Hearing her approach, Erik's right hand flew to his face, covering the half that was usually covered by the mask. Rushing over, she grabbed his left wrist, stopping him from grabbing for said item. She knelt down beside him, gently grabbing his right wrist as well.

" Please. Let me see." Sylvia pleaded quietly. Erik glanced at her. She looked curious, but it was a kinder curiosity than her sisters.

" No. I would only repulse you, just like your sister." Erik told her, looking away from her face. Sylvia sighed, her hands still holding his wrists.

" Nothing has ever repulsed me."

" Then I would be the first." He said, voice sounding thick, like he was suppressing tears. Sylvia tried to move into his line of sight, looking him in the eyes. She gave him a soft smile.

" You won't repulse or disgust me. I promise you that. I know you hide your face for a reason, and whatever you're hiding from the world, you were probably judged for. We've all been judged too much in our lives. I've been judged every time I go on stage or try and grab for a role. And obviously you've been judged to the point you've hidden yourself, which is completely unfair. I won't judge you, Erik." His eyes snapped to hers as she said his name, and her voice made it sound angelic and musical, not like a curse. " I have no reason to, and I never will. If my sister does, then that's her. I'm not her. But, if you don't wish to show me, I'll respect your wishes." Sylvia told him, releasing his left wrist. Slowly he took his mask, and Sylvia stood, relinquishing his other wrist.

Erik turned away, putting his mask back in place. He turned back to face Sylvia, looking at her. She gave him a warm smile as she braided her hair over one shoulder. _She truly is an angel…_ he thought to himself. She looked around for something to tie her hair off with, and finding a small strip of black ribbon on the table, she gestured to it.

" May I?" She asked. He nodded, holding it out to her. She quickly tied it in a bow around the end of her braid, then letting her hands fall to her sides. Erik's head was buzzing with thoughts. Should he never allow her to see his face? If she was disgusted, then she would never wish to see him again… but… if she didn't find him to be a deformed demon, then he wouldn't have to worry about her running away from him. Then, maybe his plan would work even more so then he originally intended. The buzzing ended with a click as he decided.

" Sylvia," Erik said. She looked up at him and nodded, in means to tell him to go on. " I… I will show you why I wear the mask… but you must _promise_ me to tell _no one_ of all of this, or of what I show you." She nodded and waited.

He took a deep, slow breath, shutting his eyes. He lifted his hands to the mask and with shaking fingers and gripped the edges. He slowly pulled it away, allowing light to hit the once hidden skin. He waited for a yell or a scream of horror.

But it never came.

_**Afterword: Okay, first off I will say; I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! The week after my last update I was in New York City to go see Wicked and vacation for a week, and then for the last few weeks I was memorizing for Romeo and Juliet and the show only JUST ended. I'm so sorry! I hope you won't throw rocks at me! (please don't, I won't be able to write then XD) But, here's the update! I will be writing more often now that I have more free time!**_

_** I really hope you liked the update! I left you guys with a cliff hanger, huh? XD Gotta love it! And now I go on to thank my reviewers! Thank you to: **_grapejuice101, AmberRedRose, Xxnikkigirl123xX, funnygirl00, Desi-Pari Always, _**and**_ PhantomFan01. _**Thanks for reviewing! Also, thanks to all those who faveorited this story/added this story to story alert! You guys make my day! I've been going through some rough days at school, but all the reviews make me happy! You guys really do make my day better! =D I hope to get the next chapter up really soon! PLEASEEEEEEEE review to let me know you forgive me and that you liked the chapter! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the play/musical, book) or any of the characters, I only own my OC, Sylvia_

Chapter Seven

**He took a deep, slow breath, shutting his eyes. He lifted his hands to the mask and with shaking fingers and gripped the edges. He slowly pulled it away, allowing light to hit the once hidden skin. He waited for a yell or a scream of horror.**

** But it never came.**

His eyebrows scrunched at the silence and his eyes opened. Sylvia didn't look horrified or disgusted or revolted. She looked completely calm as she looked over his face. The skin on the right half of his face was deformed, the side of his nose pulling down a bit more and under his eye, the skin sagged a bit, causing his lower eyelid to pull down in the slightest. His eyebrow was barely noticeable because it was a lighter blond color that made Sylvia realize his black hair was actually a wig. His cheek seemed to pull down a bit as well, and she could see it was textured in a different way up his cheekbone and into his hairline.

She stepped forward, and lifted a hand to his hair.

" May I?" She asked. He seemed confused, but he gave a small nod, seeming to be in disbelief of not just her, but of himself. She carefully pulled the wig off, setting it on the table. His real hair fell free, some of it falling into his face. His hair was actually a light shade of brown or a very dark blond. The hairline on the right side of his face was higher and a little farther back than the left side, and the skin there was the same as the skin on his cheek. All the skin that had been covered by the mask and wig also seemed to be discolored in the slightest, seeming more pink and red.

" Erik." Sylvia said, stepping even closer, causing him to take one step back. " It isn't bad." She told him. The statement shocked him. She wasn't afraid. " It. Isn't. Bad. See?" She stretched her left hand forward, gently touching his deformed cheek. He started in surprise, jumping a bit at her touch. Her hand was soft and smooth against his skin. He stared at her in disbelief. " I'm not disgusted or repulsed."

" But… why…" He muttered, almost to himself. Sylvia still hadn't moved her hand, and she was smiling at him.

" Because there's nothing wrong with you. Others may think so, but it just isn't true. You're just different. People dislike others who aren't the same as they are. Maybe that's why they don't pay attention to me at the Opera House- I just have a different personality. I know you must have been judged. But, I don't see any reason to. You're just like everyone else, like me. You're just different." Sylvia told him. His eyes met hers and he could see that she was telling the truth. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, feeling what must have been a kind of happiness warm his chest.

Erik was at a loss of words. What does he say to her? Does he thank her for understanding him? For knowing who he truly is? Does he just not say anything? Sylvia was truly a special girl. He glanced at the painting he'd done of her the night before and then his eyes caught sight of the pocket watch sitting beside it. It was mid-morning. Without a doubt, half the Opera House was looking for the youngest Daaé.

" I must bring you back before everyone starts to worry. We'll keep our meetings secret and have them every night possible." Erik told her. She nodded, moving her hand away from his cheek.

" Thank you for doing this for me." She said. She didn't just mean the lessons he was going to be giving her. She was also thanking him for trusting her enough to show her his true face and true self. He looked over at her as he pulled the wig back on.

" No, it is I that must thank you, Sylvia." He told her with a smile on his face. She found that she was growing to love his smile. She liked the way it made his eyes twinkle in whatever light was around. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she looked down. Nothing bad could come from any of this, could it?

OOOO

Christine was running around the Opera House in a complete panic. Sylvia had been missing since the night before. No one had seen her leave her room. She couldn't believe that her baby sister could be in trouble. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything had happened to her sister. Meg, Madame Giry, André, Firmin, Raoul, and others in the Opera House (besides Carlotta and anyone associated with the Diva) were all looking for Sylvia.

Christine's face was flushed and her eyes were tearing up. As she rounded the corner to the dormitories, she ran into none other than Sylvia.

" Oh!" Sylvia exclaimed. Her hair was braided and now tied with a white ribbon she'd retrieved from her room. She wore a pale blue cotton dress and a golden locket hung around her neck.

" Sylvia!" Christine cried as she yanked her sister into a tight hug. Tears of relief fell from the soprano's eyes as she hugged her sister. " What happened to you! You've been missing all night!" Sylvia hugged her sister back, coming up with multiple lies in her head that she could use.

" I was a bit stressed from the happenings of the evening so I went to the roof to calm down. I had brought up a coat and decided to head down to the streets to take a walk- you know how much I love the first snow fall." Sylvia said. Christine pulled away and looked at her.

" But what about this morning? The Phantom didn't take you did he?" Christine asked in a panic.

" No! He didn't. I slept briefly and went back up to the roof. I couldn't get more than a few minutes sleep at a time. I was plagued by nightmares." She lied again, trying to calm her sister. Christine's face visibly relaxed, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders.

" Come, we should tell everyone that you're safe." Christine said.

The two walked to the stage where Raoul had just marched up the steps.

" Sylvia!" He called out spotting her. He rushed over, and pulled her into a hug, just like Christine had done. She was like a sister to him, and he'd been worrying about her since he found out she'd been missing. " Are you alright?"

" Yes, Raoul, I'm fine. I was merely not in the places everyone had gone to look. I'm sorry I caused a panic." She apologized as others began to come on stage.

The rest of the morning consisted of Sylvia having to 'explain' where she'd been to multiple people, and when Carlotta over heard the story once she had muttered '_it would have been better if the little brat had been taken the Phantom… maybe she wouldn't have come back…_'

Erik watched from the rafters for the rest of the day, watching Sylvia. He wasn't sure why he felt so jealous when Raoul had hugged Sylvia. Was he trying to get away with stealing both sisters from him? With a quiet growl, he vowed to exact revenge on the boy. But soon, he began to look forward for the lesson he was going to give her that night. He noticed that his heart stuttered every time he thought about her or saw her. He began to become confused as to why it was happening. She clouded his thoughts. Only her. Days passed and it continued to happen. Erik's favorite part of the day became the part when he could meet with Sylvia. She never insisted on making him take off the mask or the wig, because she seemed to understand that it made him more comfortable to wear them. She was making him laugh. She was making him smile. He made _her_ laugh. He made _her_ smile. And after almost a month, about three weeks to be exact, he began to realize something.

He began to think that his plan was beginning to falter. And why?

Erik believed he was beginning to fall in love with Sylvia.

OoOoOoO

_**Three Months Later…**_

To celebrate the new year and a new season of shows, the Opera Populaire was holding a massive masquerade ball. Fire works exploded in the sky, showering the blanket of night with bright colors, and dozens of people flocked to the Opera House. Gentlemen and ladies all arrived in elaborate costumes and masks. Some were dressed as kings, others jesters, some as peasants and even as animals. The night was destined for greatness. André and Firmin were excited about it not only because of the new year, but because the Phantom hadn't bothered them in three whole months! There were no letters. No threats. Nothing. The entire Opera House was in a state of relief. Firmin happily walked up the steps, holding his mask in front of his face. He spotted André and grinned.

" Monsieur André!" He called. His mask was gold and his had was made to look like a mountain goat with curled horns. His outfit was silver and gold and he wore a black cloak to keep off the chill. A woman was holding onto his arm, smiling. André grinned, pulling his mask away, which looked like the feathered face of a rooster. His hat matched the mask and a woman was accompanying him as well.

" Monsieur Firmin!" André responded, laughing happily as Firmin removed his mask.

" _Dear André, what a splendid party!_" Firmin sang happily as they began to walk into the Opera House.

" _The prologue to a bright new year!_" He responded, just as happy.

" _Quite a night, I'm impressed!_"

" _Well one does one's best!_"

" _Here's to us!_" They sang in unison, stopping in front of the doors.

" _The toast of all the city!_" André added.

" _What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!_" Firmin joked as he, André and the two women struck a pose for a camera just before it flashed.

Inside, people were dressed in their elaborate costumes, splashing all sorts of colors, prints, designs and characters throughout the Opera House. They laughed and smiled and danced, enjoying the joyous atmosphere.

" _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!_" The crowd of people sang, stepping around the lobby to find dance partners. " _Masquerade! Every face a different shade!_" They gestured to the masks on their faces, defining the fact every mask in the party was completely different. " _Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you!_" People ascended the stairs, standing in a line, each one in a unique costume.

" _Flash of mauve, splash of puce, fool and king, ghoul and goose,_" They sang, one person stepping off to the side at the mention of each pairing. " _Green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast, faces! Take your turn!_" Two people with masks resembling those of pieces of a clock struck a pose at the top of the stairs, smiling as Monsieur Reyer continued to conduct the orchestra, wearing his own mask.

" _Take a ride on the merry-go-round,_" Sang the women.

" _In an inhuman race!_" Replied the men. Every person appeared to have a fan, one side gold, the other silver.

" _Eye of gold, thigh of blue, true is false, who is who?_" Everyone sang in unison, twisting and flicking their fans. " _Curl of lip, swirl of gown, ace of hearts, face of clown, faces! Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light in the sound,_"

" _But who can name the face?_" Sang a man dressed as an elegant woman in a gold dress and a woman dressed as a horse-jockey in a black and white uniform.

" _Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds, masquerade, take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!_" The guests to the ball were spread through the entire Opera House lobby, smiling, dancing and rejoicing. A man in a full-face mask that was half black and half white ran to the top of the grand staircase, turning and artfully danced. His movements were completely fluid and quite astounding to all the other party attendants, who watched in admiration.

" _Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads, masquerade, stop and stare, at the sea of smiles around you!_" Everyone gave delicate claps for the skillful dancer and smiled, then turning to their dance partner, grabbing their left forearm delicately, lifting their other arm above their heads in a light curve. The music quieted down, becoming light and soft. " _Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies! Masquerade!_" They all sang in a whisper as the couples each moved to different spots in the lobby. " _You can fool any friend who ever knew you!_" The music swelled again, and the excitement returned to its previous level. " _Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes! Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!_" They all sang as they danced with their partners.

" _What a night!_" Exclaimed Carlotta with a grin as she descended the stairs, holding Piangi's arm. Her dress was gaudy and gold, low cut, and her hair was pilled in massive curls on her head. Her hands and forearms were covered in black velvet gloves and she held a golden mask and an excessively large ostrich feather was pinned to her hair.

" _What a crowd!_" Piangi added, wearing a golden costume with a golden turban and golden mask- the two actors were obviously meant to match each other.

" _Makes you glad!_" André sang with joy.

" _Makes you proud, all the crème de la crème!_" Firmin sang smiling as he followed the group descending the stairs.

" _Watching us and watching them!_" Carlotta sang as they neared the bottom of the steps.

" _And all our fears are in the past!_" Meg added. Her dress was a pure, unstained white and the neckline was decorated with feathers, matching feathers in her hair and her mask matched as well. Wings were attached to the back of her dress; she was an angel.

" _Three months!_" Firmin sang with joy.

" _Of relief!_" André pointed out.

" _Of delight!_" Sang Carlotta, remembering how she hadn't had one interrupted performance since the Phantom's absence.

" _Of Elysian peace!_" André sang to the side to Firmin.

" _And we can breath at last._" Replied Firmin.

" _No more notes!_" Carlotta sang.

" _No more ghost!_" Piangi added to her statement as they continued down the steps.

" _Here's a health!_" Madame Giry sang, flicking her fan out.

" _Here's a toast, to a prosperous year!_" André sang to his company, smiling, feeling the best he had since coming to the Opera Populaire.

" _To our friends who are here,_" Firmin added once more, feeling the exact same way.

" _And may our splendor never fade!_" They all sang. " _What a blessed relief!_" They all departed except for Madame Giry, who smiled.

" _And what a masquerade!_" She sang, twisting her fan around.

" _Think of it!_" Christine sang quietly to Raoul as he accompanied her towards the lobby. She was grinning down at a sparkling diamond ring on a chain around her neck. Her hair was pulled back in the slightest, decorated with small pink flowers and a pink bow, the curls in perfect ringlets. She wore white gloves and a beautiful pink ball gown, white was adorned with beads and a flower at the waist. The skirt poofed out and flared out when she spun around, but all she could look at was the ring. " A secret engagement! Look! You're future bride!" Christine said in delight. " Just think of it."

Raoul grinned at her, holding her right hand. He wore a navy blue jacket with golden embroidery on it, and it was draped over one shoulder and it matched the shirt he was wearing. His blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck with a navy blue ribbon. He stopped her though and faced her.

" But why is it secret?" He questioned curiously. " What have we to hide? You promised me." Raoul said, taking her face in his hands, leaning forwards for a kiss. Christine stepped back, a hand on his chest.

" No, Raoul. Please don't. They'll see. I know that Sylvia already knows about the engagement, but she's the only one who can know. No one else." Christine pleaded. Sylvia was the only other person allowed to know about their secret- being Christine's sister, she would have found out sooner or later, and Christine hated lying to her.

" Let them see then. It's an engagement, not a crime." Raoul said. " _Christine, what are you afraid of?_"

" _Let's not argue._" Christine sang in reply.

" _Let's not argue_."

" _Please pretend,_"

" _I can only hope,_"

" _You/I will understand in time!_" Sang the two in unison as they walked out into the lobby, which was now a dance floor. Christine held her mask in one hand and then they began to dance, which had become a well-paced waltz.

Sylvia was dancing with a fellow member of the Opera, and she was having the time of her life. Her hair was loose, the slight curls and the waves of her hair free to fall about her shoulders, but small crystals had been tied into her hair, and as she spun around it looked like her hair had drops of rain glittering in it. Her dress was a gorgeous rose-red ball gown. The bodice was adorned with tiny crystals, creating swirling patterns, and the skirt billowed around her legs, fanning out as she spun around. The skirt had a spray of black beads descending from the bottom of the bodice, creating similar patterns. Her gloves were black silk and around the base of her neck sat a golden chain hung with a black crystal pendant hanging from it, matching her earrings.

Soon, the waltz called for them all to change partners, and as she spun to go to her next one, she found herself being willingly taken into Raoul's arms. He grinned down at her and she grinned back up at him as they began to dance again. She was light on her feet, knowing exactly what steps to take and what moves to do when. She was happy for Christine and Raoul, knowing they were best for each other.

One party attendant stayed in the shadows, awaiting his time to come out from his hiding spot. Erik was stealthily hidden in the shadows where no one could see him, however, he could see all of them, and he didn't like what he was currently seeing. He saw Sylvia, beautiful, angelic Sylvia, looking gorgeous in her party dress, holding her mask which was blood red with black beads making the shape of a rose on both sides of it. What upset him was the fact that Raoul was currently waltzing with her. He was grinning at her, easily sweeping her across the floor. The fop was stealing away Sylvia just like he'd stolen Christine, and Erik simply would not stand for that. He felt the jealousness bubble in his chest and his heart as he glared at the man. He would have to fix this. And he'd go to any measure to save Sylvia, seeing as Christine was an apparently lost cause. Any measure, including that of violence.

Many of the Opera's company members were backstage, having a party of their own, drinking away and laughing and dancing in manners that wouldn't be acceptable if they had been at the real party. Raoul spun Sylvia around, past Carlotta who lifted her mask and scowling at the girl, making a gesture like she wanted to smack her with her mask. Soon after that, Sylvia moved herself from Raoul's arms, allowing him to return to Christine. She moved a strand of hair from her face, smiling at the fun she was having. She grinned and stood to the side, watching the dancers continue to dance. People gathered on the stairs, holding two fans, taking up the entire staircase. Carlotta and Piangi as well as André and Firmin moved to stand at the railing, watching them as well. Christine looked up at Raoul and the two smiled, sharing a small kiss, just as confetti fell on the grand staircase.

" _Masquerade!_" The crowd sang, showing the silver sides of their fans, stepping down a step. " _Paper faces on parade! Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you!_" The fans were flipped to their gold side, another step was descended. Silver. Another step. Gold. Silver. Step. Step. " _Masquerade! Every face a different shade, masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you! Masquerade!_" Christine pulled Sylvia to stand beside her as they all grinned at the group of dancers. "_Burning glances, turning heads, masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you-_" Everyone stopped as the lights dimmed dramatically and they turned to stare to their left, up at the very top of the stairs. There stood a man, dressed elegantly, but everyone knew who he truly was.

The Phantom of the Opera. Erik.

Gasps and screams resounded through out the basically silent lobby. Erik wore an almost completely red outfit. His shirt was black and covered by an elegant velvet red coat that was embroidered with shimmering golden thread on the sleeve cuffs, the hems and the lapels. The collar was high, reaching his jaw. His trousers matched the coat and a velvet cape was pinned to his left shoulder, equally as elegantly embroidered and it trailed out on the floor behind him. A black belt sat around his waist, and he wore black knee-high boots and black leather gloves. His black hair was slicked back as usual, and he wore a different mask this time. It went all the way across his face- it covered his forehead, nose and just to under his cheekbones. It was white and it was sculpted to look like that of a skull. Around his eyes were painted black so it looked like his eyes were peering out from the empty sockets of a skull. A sword hung at his side, and he stood there looking down on the entire crowd, back straight and looking very terrifying and intimidating.

Raoul and Christine stared in shock, Christine's face going completely crest fallen. Madame Giry couldn't believe her eyes and Meg's jaw dropped. Carlotta stared at the man at the top of the stairs, finally able to see the man who caused her all the trouble she'd gone through. Sylvia seemed to be the only one who wasn't terrified beyond their wits. She was happy to see him, actually. He was her teacher- he'd been teaching her every moment possible even when he didn't bother the Opera House. She'd grown to know him. He helped her singing become the best it had ever been.

With slow, steady steps, Erik began to come down the stairs, one step at a time, grinning evilly. Everyone moved out of his way, leaving him to walk down freely. Everyone was silent as they watched him, golden candelabra carriers staring at him emotionlessly.

" _Why so silent, good messieurs?_" Erik questioned all the maskers. " _Did you think that I had left you for good?_" Erik made it to the top of the set of the main stairs, pausing for a moment, eyeing a few individuals. " _Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera!_ _Here I bring the finished score!_" He held up a leather bound case for all the room to see. " _Don Juan: Triumphant!_" He bellowed, tossing the score on the steps, the music sliding out, pulling out his rapier. Sylvia eyed the music, knowing a few of the songs, having sung a few with Erik himself as he finished writing it.

" _Fondest greetings to you all_." He continued, sliding a hand over the blade of his sword. " _A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_." He said happy he had everyone's attention. Raoul slowly began to back away, planning to strike down the man before him from behind. He placed a hand on Christine's shoulder before quickly dashing off. Erik rounded to face Carlotta, pointing the rapier at her. " _Carlotta must be taught to act!_" He declared, walking down the steps, becoming closer to her. Said woman's mouth dropped in utter shock at the statement. Piangi glared at Erik with pure, seething hatred. " _Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage!_" He continued, putting the tip of the sword in the feather piece in Carlotta's hair, moving it around a little. She gasped and everyone silently thanked Erik for the insult, but were too terrified to even acknowledge it at the moment.

Piangi stepped in front of Carlotta, as if to protect her. Erik then looked at Piangi, sword directed at him.

" _Our Don Juan must loose some weight,_" Erik said pushing the tip of the sword lightly into Piangi's bulging stomach, stepping down another step. " _It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age._" He removed the sword and turned around, smirking at the two men standing below him. He stepped down a few more steps singing, " _And my managers must learn that their place is in an __office__! Not the arts!_" Erik thrust the sword at them and the two stared at him in a mix of shock and absolute fear. Erik's eyes then shifted and his voice softened.

" _As for our star…_" He sheathed his sword, looking at the sisters. Everyone looked at Christine, beginning to panic. " _Miss Sylvia Daaé._" Erik stated clearly and slowly so everyone heard him right. A quiet audible gasp resounded around the room as everyone stared at Sylvia instead, shock on their faces. Shock and fear. Quite honestly, Sylvia wasn't expecting that statement either. Christine stared at her sister in fear and Sylvia stared at Erik in surprise, mouth slightly open. " _No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is good_, _she knows, though should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me,_" He spread his arms out to his sides smirking. He descended a few more steps before pausing, pointing to himself. " _Her teacher, her teacher._" He looked at Sylvia, eyes flitting to Christine for the briefest of seconds, knowing the statement clearly meant that if Sylvia was his student, so was her sister. Everyone was in utter shock.

Erik's eyes stayed on Sylvia's and hers on his. Every person in the room was watching only those two, seeing their intent gazes on each other. Erik's breathing was heavy. Madame Giry watched on, knowing something could only go wrong. Sylvia slowly stepped forward towards him, and after a moment, he stepped down a few steps. Sylvia stopped at the base of the stairs, looking up at Erik who was standing three steps above her. He stared down at her and their gaze never broke. She didn't understand why she felt so inclined to stare into his eyes. She found she couldn't look away, something made her want to stand there forever, just looking at him.

Raoul was running around the perimeter of the lobby, jacket gone, sword now present. He looked out to see Erik staring down at Sylvia. _Not her… not Sylvia too_. Raoul thought to himself as he ran faster.

Christine rushed up behind to Sylvia, meaning to pull her away. Erik's eyes flashed to her, spotting the ring. He reached out, grabbing the ring, yanking and breaking the chain, causing her to gasp.

" _Your chains are still mine!_" He hissed to Christine, before looking at Sylvia. " _You__ belong to __me__!_" He stated to the younger Daaé, shaking the broken chain, spinning around and running to the top of the stairs. He stood in the center of the landing, watching Sylvia. He flicked his cape into his arms and in a flash of smoke and flames, he fell through the floor, which had opened up where a design had once been, with surprising grace, disappearing. Christine stared in shock and then Raoul bolted down the steps, sliding across the floor, into the hole just before it closed up again.

The panic occurring in the lobby was horrid. People screamed and ran for the doors, Carlotta and Piangi were complaining to André and Firmin, who were trying to calm not only the guests down, but themselves down as well. They were put off by Erik's comments, and Sylvia cold pick up the nasty comments Carlotta was making about her.

" Sylvia! How does he seem to know you so well?" Christine asked, grabbing her sister's arm. " Why do you seem to know him?" Christine looked deathly worried.

" How else? He's my teacher, of course I know him! I just trust him more than _you_ do!" Sylvia said pulling her arm away from her sister's grasp. Sylvia pulled up her skirts, running up the steps towards the stage and the dormitories. Christine stared after her sister, thinking she was acting out in a panic, and followed her. Christine was more confused than she'd ever been, and she just wanted to know if Raoul and Sylvia were okay. Sylvia ran to her room, slamming the door, pushing her back up against it. Why was her head spinning with questions? Why couldn't she get Erik out of her head? She saw his face, his smile, and even heard his voice. She sank to her knees, her emotional breaking point being reached. She clutched her head in her hands, beginning to cry out of frustration. Christine pushed the door open, dropping to her knees beside her sister. She hugged Sylvia, smoothing out her hair, trying to calm her down.

The two sat there for a long time, and Christine's thoughts soon drifted Raoul, panic rising in her throat- what was going to happen to her fiancé?

_**Afterword:**__** Two updates! Wow, I'm on a role! I'm inspired to write! =D SO, how'd you like it? This was the most challenging and most fun chapter to write thus far! I love the 'why so silent' scene! And I'd like to give credit to **__**grapejuice101**__** for giving me ideas and the line '**_The fop was stealing away Sylvia just like he'd stolen Christine'_** I love that line XD**_

_** I know it's only been a few hours since the last update but thank you to my reviewers: **_AmberRedRose, grapejuice101, Xxnikkigirl123xX, _**and**_ Desi-Pari Always. _**Thanks for reviewing you guys! I'm glad you stayed with me even after this late update! Thanks to all those who also favorite or added this story to their story watch/favorites! I'd love to know what you all think of this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews make me the happiest person alive! They inspire me to write more! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the film, musical/opera or book) or any of the characters. I only own my OC Sylvia._

**Foreword: The section about Madame Giry's memories will be in italics**

Chapter Eight

Raoul looked around in a panic, looking at the dozens of mirrors that surrounded him. He drew his sword, strands of hair falling into his face. He could only see his own panicked reflection. He spun around the dark room and spotted the Phantom's devilish mask. He swung at him, but only found himself aiming for a reflection. He spun around to find two more forms of the Phantom. Was one real? Raoul slashed at him again realizing that he was truly there. The Phantom slowly and stealthily slid behind one of the mirrors, becoming hidden from sight. Raoul's breath was quick and he was becoming worried that he'd get killed first.

The Phantom once again stepped out from behind the mirror, standing there perfectly calm and still, as if daring Raoul to try and find which one wasn't the reflection. Raoul turned around slowly, all the reflections and mirrors disorienting him. He heard a crack and he spun around, wildly slashing his sword, only to find a noose hanging from the ceiling behind him. He stared at the deadly loop of rope just as someone grabbed his shoulder. His head whipped to the right to see Madame Giry standing there. His face relaxed and she looked at him with concern. She eyed the noose before pulling the man from the room of mirrors. As she led him down the corridors away from the room, she ignored the suddenly confused look on Raoul's face.

" Madame Giry, how do you know about that room?"

" I've been here a very long time, Monsieur, now, please, go and rest." She told him, trying to walk off. Raoul suddenly knew she was hiding something. He began to follow her down the darkened corridors, trying to get her attention.

" Madame Giry-" He tried.

" Please, Monsieur, I know no more than anyone else." She told him dismissively, walking towards her room.

" That's not true!" Raoul stated strongly as they rounded a corner. Madame Giry gave a disgruntled sigh.

" Monsieur, don't ask. There have been too many accidents." She said opening the door to her room.

" Accidents?" He questioned, gently grabbing her arm. She looked at him. His hair was falling out of its tie and he looked worried. " Please, Madame Giry, for all our sakes." It was clear he was worried about Christine and Sylvia. Madame Giry gave a sigh.

" Very well." She said walking into her room, allowing him to follow. Once he was inside she shut the door. He looked around, spotting the various mementos around the room as well as pictures of family members. She walked over to a desk, brightening a lamp and looking over to Raoul. She looked at a picture of a young woman on the desk.

" It was years ago… There was a traveling fair in the city. Gypsies. I was very young…" She said as she began to remember… the young woman in the picture was her. And all the memories of that one night came rushing back…

_She was dressed in her white ballet uniform, a cloak wrapped around her shoulders. She and a group of other girls were at the fair, sticking close together. __**" Studying to be a ballerina… one of many living in the dormitories of the Opera House."**__ A man who was an acclaimed fire-breather blew the flames out in front of himself, startling the young ballerinas, causing the young Madame Giry to flinch back. They continued on from the fire-breather and came across many more interesting characters. They saw a contortionist, who was curling herself under her arched back. There was a monkey that was running around wearing a red jacket and a man who was able to stretch the skin on his face. " Come see the wonder from the East!" Said a gypsy woman with curly black hair and wild coal-lined eyes._

_ " Come! Come!" Said a tanned man with curling black hair and ratty clothing. The group of ballet students stepped back for a moment in fear. " Come inside! Come and see… the Devil's Child." The man said grinning and gesturing with fingers adorned with rings to come inside a tent. His curled mustache was twitching as he grinned. A sign hung above then and in big red letters made to look like blood read, 'The Devil's Child'. The young women walked inside the tent, following the monkey they'd seen earlier. In the center of the spacious tent was a cage surrounded by citizens. The young Madame Giry stepped forward through the crowd with other girls, stepping up to the bars. In the corner of the cage, crouching on the hay-covered floor was a young boy._

_ His trousers were cut off at the knees and were fraying. He had no shirt and a burlap bag was pulled over his head with two tiny holes cut into it for eyes. His skin was bruised and covered in dirt, his long fingers were coated in dust and grime, his fingernails chipped and broken. His feet were cut and bruised as well and the soles of his feet were black from being covered in dirt. His ribs were visible and from what could be seen of him, he appeared sickly. Young Madame Giry made eye contact with the boy, the pale blue eyes peering at her. He slowly looked down at the toy he held in his hand. It was a little monkey with glass bead eyes. The boy took two finger cymbals and attached them to the monkey's hands and then clinked them together. _

_The boy was hunched over the toy as the man with the odd mustache stepped into the cage, brandishing a stick. He stormed over to the boy, kicking the toy from his hands. He shoved the boy over, holding him by the sack that covered his face. The man was obviously infuriated for some reason, and the boy raised his arms to shield himself from the oncoming assault. The demon of a man raised the stick, bringing it harshly down onto the boy's side, creating a sick smacking sound as it connected with skin. The group of people surrounding the cage began to laugh, all except for the young Madame Giry, who watched with pity and sadness. The other girls with her laughed with the rest of the crowd. The man beat the boy with the stick a few more times before grabbing the burlap sack with his hands._

" _Behold, Mesdames and Messieurs, the Devil's Child!" The man announced, ripping the bag from the boy's face. The boy immediately ducked his head, not wanting to show his face. The man gripped him by the hair, yanking his head up. The crowd leered, laughed and jeered at the deformed half of the boy's face, treating him like an animal. Like a monster. Others screamed in horror at the sight. But, the young Madame Giry watched with utter sadness. She couldn't believe that the poor boy had to go through this every single day. As the boy dropped to the floor, hiding his face and pulling the burlap sack over his head, people began to leave, tossing coins into the cage._

_Young Madame Giry was the last to begin to leave, not wanting to leave the poor boy alone. The man kneeled on the floor of the cage, grabbing the coins greedily, counting what he had earned. While he was distracted the boy had finally decided he'd had enough. He unwrapped a rope from around one of the bars, standing quietly. Young Madame Giry turned around to look back once more. And as she did so, she saw the young boy wrap the rope tightly around the man's neck, trying to choke him. The man gripped at the rope as he was strangled, trying to gasp for breath. She gasped at the sight just as the man stopped moving all together. He dropped to the ground and the boy grabbed the toy monkey off the floor. He looked up, meeting young Madame Giry's eyes. She'd moved to the cage again and in a rush, she grabbed the keys from the man's belt, unlocking the door to the cage._

_She helped the boy out as a man ran in, shocked at the sight. " Murder! Murder!" He shouted as the two ran off hand in hand. They ran through the streets, being closely followed by the police. They ran to the Opera House and she helped him through a grated entryway on the side of the building. She then rushed inside and down to the chapel, where he had just climbed in, looking around at the paintings of angels and cherubs. She grabbed his hand, leading him to where she knew he'd be safe. _

" _**I hid him from the world and its cruelties…"**_

" He has known nothing else of life since then… Except this Opera House." Madame Giry concluded, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head, sniffing. " It was his… playground, and now his artistic domain. He's a genius! He's an architect and designer, he's a composer and magician." Raoul looked at her, watching her face contort in sadness, a sadness she'd been feeling for many, many years. " A genius, Monsieur!"

" But clearly, Madame Giry, genius has turned to madness." Raoul stated. Madame Giry looked down with a sigh, dabbing at her eyes.

Sylvia, having been able to go off on her own for a bit, had happened upon the conversation and was standing outside the door. She was frozen in shock. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the words of Madame Giry's story. _No wonder he hides…_ Sylvia thought, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She still wore her elegant ball gown, and when she heard footsteps nearing the door, she ran off down the corridor and back to her room. She sat on the bed, staring at her hands. She wasn't sure how long she sat there alone, but when Raoul stepped in she looked up.

" Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded, wiping at a stray tear. He walked over, kneeling down and giving her a hug. She hugged back, shutting her eyes. " So much had to happen in one night after three months of peace…" He muttered, rubbing her back.

" I know..." She said, pulling away. " Are _you_ alright? It looked like quite a fall you took." She said, changing the subject. He smiled a bit and nodded.

" I'm fine. That man keeps managing to evade me. But, I promise you, Sylvia, I'll keep you and Christine safe. I won't let him harm you." He stood, kissing the top of her head, exiting the room. Sylvia shut the door behind him, beginning to remove her jewelry. She felt no fear about Erik. She never could. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't. She knew she probably wouldn't hear much of him for a few days, seeing as he'd probably be planning something to cause some sort of commotion. She tossed her dress onto the bed and sat at her vanity, picking up her mask. She looked at the rose patterns on it and then set it down, eyeing the wilted red rose in the vase beside her arm. She touched the petals with a sigh.

Erik. His words echoed in her head; '_You_ belong to _me!_' he'd said to her. But… what about taking Christine's engagement ring? Why'd he want to take it? Did he not want Christine and Raoul to be together? But… why? Again, why? Was he jealous of Raoul for getting Christine? Was Christine always destined to get everything, and was Sylvia always destined to be cast into her shadow? _It's just not fair… why do I put up with this?_ She thought, still touching the petals. She felt something bubble and boil inside the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It made her want to scream. It made her want to yell at her sister with all her might, to keep Erik away from her elder sister. She was just… she was…. Jealous.

Sylvia shook her head, not wanting to think like she was. She shouldn't be jealous… but she was… She closed her eyes and Erik's smile worked its way into her mind. She smiled, thinking about him being _happy_. How she made him laugh and smile. Opening her eyes, she shoved her jealous thoughts into the back of her mind to possibly think about later. She tightened the bow on the rose's stem before heading to bed, not knowing that her sleep would be constantly cut off with nightmares.

OOOO

Sylvia couldn't sleep. The first time she woke up, she'd dreamt of her father's death for the first time in many years. She sat up, grabbing the golden locket off of the bedside table. Inside was a small picture of her father, and she stared at it for the better half of a half hour, trying to calm her racing heart. As she fell asleep again, thoughts of a young boy trapped in a traveling fair plagued her mind. She dreamt of Erik's past and the pain he must have felt. When she woke up that time, she sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't try and fall asleep again, she'd only dream of more horrors.

She fiddled with the golden locket, placing it around her neck. She sighed and looked out the window where early morning light poured into the room. She touched the picture of her father before shutting the locket, getting out of bed. She wrapped a blue shall around her shoulders, opening the door to her room quietly. She walked down the hall quietly, spotting Raoul sitting in a chair at the top of the stairs. He wore a white loose shirt, a silver cross on a chain around his neck. His hair was down and his head rested against a pillar, having fallen asleep. His sword was at the ready and he slept in front of Christine's room as well, making good on his promise to try and protect the sisters.

Sylvia sighed, looking at him. She felt like she was betraying his trust by just getting up and leaving, but she knew the only way she was ever comforted when she couldn't stop thinking about her father was by going to visit his tomb. She silently snuck past Raoul's sleeping form, walking down the steps.

A familiar figure watched from the shadows. Erik had seen Sylvia wake up and stay awake in distress. His eyes narrowed as he saw her exit the Opera house. Where was she headed? He swiftly passed the sleeping Raoul and down the steps, following the gorgeous young woman.

Sylvia walked out to the stables, spotting the carriage driver. She held of a bag of money to the man, who was bedraggled man, pieces of straw sticking to his clothes and hair. His nose was pink from the early morning cold.

" Monsieur." Sylvia said quietly in a greeting. He took the coin purse, asking,

" Where to, Mademoiselle?"

" The cemetery." She told him, turning to go get more proper attire than her nightgown. The man began to count the money in the palm of his hand before going to start attaching the carriage to the two horses that pulled it.

Sylvia quickly ran inside, grabbing her black traveling dress, draping it over her arm. She quickly changed into the thick black velvet dress, which was low cut in the front and the sleeves came down to her wrists and she wrapped a lacey black sash around her waist, tying it in a bow in the back, grabbing a black cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders, pinning it at her neck. She found a bouquet of red roses and grabbed the ones that weren't wilting or dead.

As the carriage driver finished fixing the reigns of the horses, Erik thunked him hard on the back of the head with a wooden stick, causing him to fall to the ground, passed out. Erik grabbed the man's black riding cloak, pulling it on as well as his scarf, which he wrapped around his neck. He pulled up the hood so it hid his face and he jumped onto the driver's spot, leading the horses and carriage out of the stables.

Inside, Raoul woke up blinking his eyes. He looked down the hall and spotted Sylvia's open door. He grabbed his sword, running down to check the room. Sylvia was gone.

" No…" He muttered, running down to Christine's room. He ran inside, gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes, looking up at him in confusion.

" Has Sylvia come in here at all?" He asked in a panic.

" Wh-what? N-no… why?" Christine asked sleepily, sitting up.

" She isn't in her room." Raoul told her.

Sylvia climbed into the carriage, settling herself in the seat.

" To my father's grave, please." She told the driver, not recognizing the bit of his face that was visible. He gave a nod and with the flick of the whip, the horses started forward. Sylvia stared at the roses in her lap, her hair falling in light brown messy waves and curls around her face.

Christine's eyes widened in panic as they both heard a carriage outside. They ran to the steps, looking out the window, spotting the familiar girl sitting in a carriage that was being driven by a mysteriously cloaked figure. The carriage quickly rounded the corner and disappeared into the mist.

" I'm going after her, Christine, stay here!" Raoul instructed, running down the steps. He ran into the stables, his sword once more attached to his belt. He still wore his loose white shirt, not bothering to grab a coat. " Where have they gone?" He asked the actual carriage driver.

" The cemetery…" The man muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Raoul bolted towards a white horse, jumping onto its back. He knew saddling it would take too long so he was just going to ride bareback, but luckily it was bridled. He turned the horse to the stable doors and dug his heels into its sides, causing it to gallop forward. He was racing to get to the cemetery before anything happened.

Erik directed the horse through foggy forest roads, mud spattering up around them. Sylvia watched the passing trees and fiddled with the roses in her hands.

" _In sleep he sang to me… In dreams he came… That voice, which calls to me and speaks my name…_" She sang quietly to herself, thinking of when her father told her about the Angel of Music. She remembered being so happy when she heard Erik for the first time. And she still knew that he _was_ her Angel of Music, no matter what.

When they arrived at the tall, black, wrought iron cemetery gates, the carriage stopped. Sylvia climbed out, pushing the gates open. Erik watched her walk inside and he slowly moved the carriage away, knowing exactly how to get to where she was headed.

Snow clung to the ground and to all the statues and gravestones and monuments and tombs. The trees were bare and as she looked around Sylvia slowly began to walk forward towards her father's tomb. She paused for a moment, thinking of her father's smile and his laugh. She smiled sadly and kept walking.

" My father was a lover of music. He taught us how to sing… how to read music…" She said to herself, staring at the snow covered ground. " When he became ill, he promised his daughters he would send an Angel of Music to watch them. He promised. To one daughter, that promise doesn't seem to be true… but, to the other, he carried out that promise…" She walked a bit more in silence and eyes a snow covered statue, feeling her eyes tear up.

" _You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered._" She sang to herself, her beautiful, angelic voice echoing through the entirely empty cemetery. " _You were once a friend and father…_" She smiled at the memories she had of him. Him playing the violin for her when she couldn't sleep or chasing her around the house. Her smile faded as the memories ended with her father lying sick in bed. " _Then my world was shattered… Wishing you were somehow here again… wishing you were somehow near…_" She sang the wishes she'd never spoken out loud to the lifeless, cold, snow ridden statues that surrounded her. She walked down a row of statues that were of angels, all looking calmly down at their hands, and some even seemed to be looking at her.

" _Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again… knowing that I never would…_" She bit her lip, trying not to let tears slip from her eyes. The things she was singing about had been bottled up inside of her for years. She never voiced the sadness she felt, always trying to focus on the happier things. And all that had worked… until she just couldn't keep it inside anymore. " _Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed could._" She sang, rounding another corner, one tear finally slipping down her cheek. She looked at one of the statues and there were water stains on the face of the angel, making it look like tears. Her father always thought she and Christine would be amazing singers and musicians, wanting them to do the best they could. For Christine, she was achieving that. But, Sylvia felt she was letting her father down. She looked at the snow and mist covered ground, sighing.

" _Passing bells and sculpted angels… cold and monumental… seem for you the wrong companions…_" Her sadness momentarily faded as she smiled a bit. " _You were warm and gentle…_" She remembered how her father would hug her and Christine and spin them around happily. He would always try and do magic tricks, but they never worked and then they would laugh at him attempts, loving how he was always able to joke with them. But, the heartbreak she had felt when he died covered up all those memories for so long. She remembered how she'd been refusing to cry every time she felt sad about him in the last few years. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, which, in hindsight, wasn't a good thing to do.

She saw the tomb up ahead and she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't wipe them away, but kept walking, holding her head high.

" _Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again… knowing we must say goodbye…_" Her cheeks were bright pink and now stained with tears. She was feet away from the tomb, which sat on a raised area and the entrance was at the top of a set of stairs. " _Try to forgive, teach me to live! Give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years…_" She had reached the steps and slowly sank to sitting on the freezing cold stone, looking up at the iron doors of the tomb. " _Help me say… goodbye…_" She sang quietly, tears making her voice waver. " _Help me say…. Good… bye!_" She looked up at her last name inscribed in the stone on the tomb, tears freely rolling down her face.

The snowfall had made snowflakes catch in her hair, and cause her fingers to go numb. She dropped the roses at her feet and she clenched her eyes shut, letting herself finally cry. She wrapped her arms around herself like she was trying to hold herself together.

" _Wandering child so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance._" Came Erik's voice from the tomb. Sylvia looked up, wiping tears off her face, looking back to the tomb. She couldn't believe she was hearing his voice. She thought he would have left her for an undefined amount of time to try and plan ways to play havoc on the Opera House, or mess with Christine… But he was here. With her. But… was he actually aiming for Christine? Her head was spinning in both happiness and confusion. Her mind told her to run, her heart told her to stay.

" _Angel or father, friend or phantom, who is it there staring?_" She questioned.

" _Have you forgotten your Angel?_" Questioned Erik. Sylvia slowly stood, facing the tomb.

" _Angel, oh, speak what endless longings echo in this whisper._" A light slowly illuminated the inside of the tomb, and she began to ascend the stairs, looking for Erik.

" _Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze_." Erik sang to her. He'd heard her singing about her sadness for her father, and he felt upset that she had held back so much for so long.

" _Wildly my mind beats against you,_"

" _You resist,_"

" _Yet the/your soul obeys!_" They sang together as a smile appeared on Sylvia's face. "_ Angel of Music, you/I denied you/me, turning from true beauty! Angel of Music, do not shun me/my protector, come to me/your strange angel._"

" _I am your Angel of music, come to me, Angel of music!_" Erik sang as Sylvia peered around the tomb, looking for him. The moment was interrupted by the sound of galloping hoof beats.

" No! Sylvia, wait!" Raoul called. Sylvia spun around and saw Raoul jump off his horse drawing his sword. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she looked at him.

" Raoul?" She asked. Raoul ran up the steps, pushing her away from the tomb.

" Whatever you believe, this man, this _thing_ is not your father!" He told her she gave him an incredulous look.

" I _know _he isn't my father!" She told him. As Raoul was about to respond, his eyes widened as he spotted another horse approach. Christine road up, jumping off the horse.

" I told you to stay at the Opera House!" He called.

" I wasn't going to let you go alone!" She called back, walking towards them. As Raoul turned to speak to Sylvia again, Christine and Sylvia let out a gasp, spotting Erik jumping from the roof of the tomb. He had a sword in hand, and he beat down the blade of Raoul's sword. He jumped back, preparing to fight Erik. Erik was breathing heavily, glaring at Raoul. He'd been so close to finally gaining all of Sylvia's trust, which had become a personal goal, not a plan to exact revenge on her sister or Raoul- he truly wanted Sylvia to trust him. Then, like always, the fop had to come ruin it all.

Erik thrust his sword forward, the silver hilt looked like a skull and the light glinted off of it in an evil manor. Raoul blocked the blow, but with each powerful blow, Raoul backed up. Soon he was up against a wall, about to fall over. He slashed at Erik, who dodged and then swung his cloak over Raoul's head to distract him. Raoul ducked from the cape and the blow, jumping onto the waist high wall and jumped off, landing on the ground and falling, becoming cornered between two tombs. Sylvia and Christine ran down the steps, and Sylvia made a move to go over to the two fighting men, but Christine held her back.

As Raoul stood, Erik jumped down, his cloak billowing out around him. As he landed, Raoul ran around a gravestone to avoid him, but Erik only followed and the two began to spar again, earning yells from Raoul. The two were incredibly angered by the other. Raoul was upset with Erik for him trying to hypnotize two innocent young women, and Erik was upset with Raoul for trying to steal Sylvia away.

Erik shoved Raoul, who then fell to the ground. With a furious slash downward, Erik's sword became lodged in a tree limb. Raoul quickly recovered as Erik yanked his sword free an Raoul made the first blow, trying to drive the man in the mask back. Sylvia continued to try and break free from her sister, who kept holding her back. The two men got their swords stuck in an iron fence and as the struggled to get them free, Erik shoved his shoulder into Raoul's chest, who then stumbled backwards, and was unable to recover quickly. He avoided blows from Erik, which all landed on stone pillars or metal fences. The two men ended up on opposite sides of another tomb, and the two peered at each other from a space in the middle of it. Erik suddenly ducked down, disappearing from sight.

Confused, Raoul looked around, not seeing the man he was fighting. Erik came from behind, swinging the sword. Raoul swiftly blocked it, and the two began to cover ground again, nearing the Daaé tomb. Erik once again swung his cloak over Raoul's head, managing to distract him enough to slash the man's arm, cutting the flesh, blood spreading on the sleeve of his white shirt. Raoul fell backwards into a gravestone, and in fury he quickly stood back up, swinging madly. Erik was being driven backwards blocking the blows. But, Raoul overpowered his sword hand, driving Erik's sword to the ground, stepping on it so Erik's grip fell from the hilt and he fell to the ground, grabbing for it. Raoul kicked it away and will a yell, raised his own sword to stab Erik. Sylvia screamed, shoving Christine off.

" No, Raoul, don't! Please!" Sylvia screamed, falling to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Raoul had the sword tip at Erik's throat, the man glaring up at him. Raoul looked at Erik, then to Sylvia, who was still begging him to stop, and to Christine who was watching her sister in confusion. Raoul looked at the man on the ground. Erik's eyes had moved to Sylvia, who was watching him as well. She seemed distraught at the fact Erik could be killed at any moment. Raoul thought a moment before sheathing his sword. He backed up, pulling Sylvia up from her knees. She began to run towards Erik, but Raoul stopped her, practically dragging her to the white horse. He jumped on, pulling Sylvia up in front of him. Christine mounted her own horse and Erik watched in anger.

Sylvia was still looking at Erik, not wanting to leave him lying in the snow, alone. When his eyes met hers, they softened and she knew he wasn't upset with her. Raoul and Christine quickly spurred the horses to a gallop, riding past Erik. Erik stood, snow covering his cloak.

" Now, let it be war upon you _both_." He growled, glaring at the forms of Christine and Raoul. He had only originally intended to exact _revenge_ on Christine, but now he would show Raoul just how much Sylvia trusted him, and he would break the man. Erik would make sure everyone knew that Sylvia was _his_. Not Christine, _Sylvia_. She didn't want harm to come to him; he could see it in her eyes as she tried to stop Raoul.

Erik grabbed his sword, marching off. As he sheathed the sword, he smiled, a new plan coming to mind. Now, it _is_ war upon the fop and his fiancé.

_**Afterword:**__** Third update in the last two days! WOOOOO! =D I'm making up for all the time I lacked in updating XD I hope you liked it! The ending is a bit odd, I know, but, hey, he loves Sylvia so there's no way its war on **__**her**__**. So, Sylvia's beginning to feel even more for Erik- she wants him to be safe and she's jealous of the attention he'd been giving Christine. She hasn't admitted she loves him yet though XD**_

_** Okay, now time to thank my reviewers! Thank you to: **_funnygirl00, grapejuice101, PhantomFan01, Desi-Pari Always, _**and**_ AmberRedRose._** Thanks for reviewing guys! And I'm glad you're all enjoying it!**_

_** Soooooo what did you guys think of this chapter? I'll get the next one up as soon as possible! PLEEEAAASSSEEEE review! Review's make me happy! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the book/film/musical/opera) or any of the characters. I only own my OC Sylvia_

**Foreword: I, once again, wrote a little song at the beginning of this, and it goes to the tune of Angel of Music, just like the one I wrote a few chapters ago.**

Chapter Nine

Arriving back at the Opera House, Sylvia remained silent as Raoul led her back to room. She stared at her feet as she sat on her bed, hugging her knees. Raoul looked at her for a moment before shutting the door, leaving. She tossed off the black dress, yanking on a deep blue-purple dress. The back was bustled and the sleeves flared out at the elbow. Sylvia was, for the first time in months, terrified. What if Erik was upset with her for not actually stopping Raoul? What if he no longer trusted her? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he didn't. She was beginning to realize how much she'd come to rely on him. She'd become so used to hearing his opinion when he would teach her singing techniques. She had to know if he was upset. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking around.

" _Angel of Music, can you hear me?_" She sang, waiting and hoping for a response. Nothing came she sighed and tried again. " _Angel of Music, do you hate me? Please don't leave me waiting._" After another moment of silence, she shut her eyes, fearing the worst.

" Sylvia." She heard behind her. Her back went stiff and she swallowed. Slowly she turned, biting her lip, seeing Erik by the closed door. His face was currently passive but he could break out of that affect at any moment.

" Are… are you upset with me?" She asked. He gave her a confused look.

" Why, in God's name, would I be upset with _you_? It's your sister and her… _fiancé _I'm upset with. You did nothing wrong, Sylvia." He told her. Visible relief washed over Sylvia's face.

" Oh thank God… I thought you would have been upset with me. Come to think of it, I don't know why you would; I was just worried you'd be upset. You're opinion has grown to mean so much to me." She admitted, sitting down. A smile appeared on his face as he removed his cloak. He draped it over the footboard of the bed rolling his head to relieve the stiffness in his neck. " Did you get hurt at all?" She inquired, referring to the fight. Erik chuckled and shook his head.

" As if that _boy_ could do anything to hurt me." Erik scoffed. Sylvia tucked her legs underneath herself, beginning to absently toy around with a lock of her hair, humming to herself. Erik watched her, and he could tell her head was swimming with thoughts. He would assume of the day that had just occurred. Her face seemed emotionally exhausted, and her body language said the same thing; her shoulder were hunched, her head was hung and her eyes were down cast.

Erik had known he was in love, _truly in love_ with Sylvia for the past three months. He'd been trying to figure out how and when to tell her. His mind had told him to do it many times, but he never followed through. He slowly sat beside her and she looked over at him, giving him a smile. His mind began to shout at him to tell her right then. What better time than now?

" Sylvia… I… I must tell you something." Said Erik looking at her hesitantly.

" Yes? What is it?" She asked curiously. He opened his mouth and began to speak,

" I l-" But he froze when he heard footsteps approach the door. " I must go, someone is coming." He said, grabbing his cloak. He dashed behind the door just as it opened. Raoul stood there, his arm bandaged, his shirt changed. He held a leather coat in his hands, and he gave a tender smile to Sylvia.

" How do you feel?" Raoul asked. Sylvia gave a shrug, tugging at the skirt of her dress.

" Tired mostly." She admitted, seeing Erik quickly slip from behind the door, dashing into the shadows. Disappointment filled her chest. What had he been about to tell her? It had seemed important… and now he was gone, and she didn't know when she would see him again, so she wouldn't know what he was about to say for probably a good amount of time…

" I don't doubt that." Raoul said, sitting beside her. " You had a long day. I hope you don't get sick from being out in the cold for so long, just like when we were younger." Sylvia laughed, smiling. He smiled back, giving her a hug. She hugged back, resting her head on his shoulder. " Why don't you go find Christine. I think she's either in her room or in the chapel. She could do with some company." She nodded, standing up. She walked out of the room, no shoes on her feet, causing Raoul to smile. He stood, pulling his coat on, making his way downstairs, where André, Firmin, Carlotta, Madame Giry, Meg, Reyer, and Piangi waited to hear the plan Roaul said he'd come up with.

He began to walk down the backstage corridor, the crowd following him.

" What is your plan?" André asked.

" The Phantom has requested we do the Opera he wrote, yes?" Raoul asked. Everyone nodded, and he continued. " _We have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend._"

" We're listening!" Said André.

" Go on!" Firmin added anxiously.

" _We shall play his game, perform his work but remember, we hold the ace. For if Miss Daaé sings, he is certain to attend!_" Raoul pointed out.

" _We are certain the doors are barred!_" André sang, catching on.

" _We are certain the police are there!_" Firmin sang, adding onto the plan.

" _We are certain they are armed._" Raoul sang, knowing that it might just work.

" _The curtain falls, his reign will end!_" The three sang.

" But, which Daaé?" Questioned Firmin after a moment.

" Sylvia. He asked for her, and he shall get what he wants." Raoul responded.

" Do we tell her of the plan?" Asked André.

" No. She'd only refuse. We will tell Christine, but no one can let Sylvia know." He said, glancing back at the crowd.

" Someone bring the music to Miss Daaé. Rehearsal starts tomorrow!" Called out Firmin. Reyer quickly scrambled off, going to grab the music for Sylvia. Raoul knew that the Phantom's attention was now directed towards Sylvia. Ever since they were little, she'd been a younger sister to him, so he didn't want that man messing with her. She was sweet and innocent; he couldn't bare to think what he would do if she was ever hurt or intimidated or anything of that nature. This is what he was doing to protect her, and he wouldn't stop till he knew she was safe.

OOOO

The next day, as Firmin announced, rehearsals started. The cast was given copies of the music for _Don Juan Triumphant_, and they all gathered at the front of the stage, by the pit for Reyer to play the piano. They began to sing through the entire show, everyone stopping once and a while to try and find their parts or stare at the words written on the paper. Sylvia stood at the front with Christine behind her and beside Piangi and Carlotta. The diva kept shooting dirty looks at the younger Daaé, insulted at the fact she was getting the lead. The lead! A ballet girl was getting the lead for the show and _not her_.

When it came time for Sylvia to sing her first solo part, she already knew half of it- Erik had her sing it for him once. Everyone stared at the young woman in shock. Her voice was amazing. It carried throughout the entire theatre, echoing through every corner. Her voice was angelic and sweet, and everyone was amazed that she'd only been considered as a ballet girl for so long.

" Excellent, excellent, Miss Daaé!" Reyer complimented. She gave a timid smile and blushed, looking down at the music. Carlotta snorted under her breath muttering something along the lines of 'unbelievable'.

Erik had decided he was going to watch every rehearsal. He was already impressed at the way her voice carried. She sounded amazing, she always had, but she sounded even more amazing. He could say differently for Piangi and the majority of the cast- but then again, it _was_ only the first rehearsal.

Piangi kept stumbling over a melody and Reyer groaned in frustration. He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

" No, no, no! Everyone take a break, maybe when we come back Monsieur Piangi would have learned his melody correctly." Reyer instructed. The cast began to head off to get something to drink or to sit and relax. Sylvia turned, moving to walk across the stage. Carlotta stuck her foot out as Sylvia passed, and she tripped, falling to the stage with a hard thud and a groan that made everyone stop and look. The music had fallen from her hands and her ribs were already beginning to ache. Erik prepared to do something, anything to the woman who tripped Sylvia. She pushed herself up, staring up at Carlotta, who smirked down.

" Stupid chorus girl." Carlotta spat. Sylvia glared at the diva as she stood up quickly, brushing off the skirt of her light red dress.

" I have had enough of your insults, Carlotta!" Sylvia said, close to shouting. The diva's mouth dropped open. " I've taken your threats and insults from the moment I came here. I've dealt with them being hurled at my face when I'm two feet away, or hearing about it when I go to bed at night. You have no right to call me stupid, just because I'm in the chorus, or just because I'm a ballet girl. I have talent, I know I do, and I don't care if you don't think I do. I know I do, and I'm going to let myself shine. So, kindly keep all your insults to yourself, Carlotta, or prepare to hear some back." Sylvia said, bending over, picking up the music. She gave the woman a smile before turning and walking off stage to go fix her dress.

The entire theatre was silent. Erik grinned. He laughed. He laughed loud enough for it to echo and resound throughout the entire theatre. The cast was impressed. Sylvia stood up for herself against _Carlotta_. It wasn't only the first time since they heard Sylvia stand up for herself, _ever_, but it was also the first time anyone ever stood up to Carlotta. They were all shocked and they all looked around, searching for the Phantom. Soon his laughter died down and everyone began to murmur. Not about the laughter, but about Sylvia. About her singing voice. About her standing up for herself. She was the talk of the day.

OOOO

A few days later, as Sylvia sat looking over her music, she heard a few of the chorus girls talking.

" Sylvia didn't get her role off pure talent. The Phantom only chose her because she's _Christine's sister_. He was so obsessed with her months ago, and now he's seemed to grow tired of her now that Raoul seems to have a hold of her." Said one of the girl.

" I don't know why he even favors the two at all, there's nothing that special about them." Said another.

" That stupid Sylvia… someone should give the lead to another girl, not just to a girl the Phantom obsesses over…" Said the first voice. Sylvia quickly stood, walking past the girls, off to the wings of the stage. She ran her hands through her hair, pacing. What if they were right? What if she only got the role because of Christine? What if she really wasn't that good?

" Sylvia? Are you alright?" Asked Meg's voice. She shook her head.

" No. I just overheard a few chorus girls talking…" She muttered. Meg's face fell.

" You heard them? They've been talking like that for days… it's only because they're jealous, Sylvia, don't believe what they say." Meg said, taking her friend's hand. Sylvia gave a weak smile to her friend. " Come, we should go back to rehearsal."

By the time they began staging the scenes, Erik was watching intently, needing to see every move that was made and every entrance and exit. If the plan he had in mind was going to work, then he was going to need to know _everything_. He smiled as he walked off from the rafters when rehearsal ended.

OoOoOoO

When the night of the performance came, police marched in an orderly line into the front doors of the Opera House. Other theatregoers murmured about their presence, wondering why they were there. Erik was slipping and sliding around the rafters and in crawl spaces, making sure everything was in place. He slid over to one stained glass circular windows, and made sure it was shut. He pulled on a lever with gloved hands, made sure the window was closed, he pulled the other lever making sure it was locked and then unhooked the chain that would hold the window open, dropping it to the ground. Everything had to be in the right place for his plan to work.

Raoul ran down to the chapel, looking for Christine, who'd been managing to evade everyone all day. Apparently she was upset and worried about her sister. Christine was kneeling in front of a row of candles, staring intently at the one of her father. When Raoul walked in she glanced up at him.

" Raoul, I'm frightened for Sylvia." Christine whispered in a wavering tone. She looked up at him, turning, sniffing and rubbing a tear off her cheek. " Don't make her do this. Raoul, it scares me to know he wants my sister." She stood, her large blue dress poofing out around her. Raoul pulled her into a hug. " Don't put her through this ordeal by fire. He'll take her, I know. We won't see her ever again. He won't let her go." She said, pulling back to look at her, her eyes stinging. " What we used to dream about, every night…" Christine walked to the stain glass window, sitting on the stone windowsill. " We now dread. She doesn't seem worried about anything, even though she doesn't know; she doesn't seem to mind his presence… If he finds her, it will never end. _And he'll always be there singing songs in our heads. He'll always be there singing songs in our heads…_" The light reflecting off the water outside the window shone through the angel in the window.

" _You said your self, he was nothing but a man._" Raoul sang, sitting across from her, taking her hands in his. " _Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead_."

" _Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my sister's life to win the chance for all of us to live? Can she and I betray the man who once inspired our voices? Does __she__ become his prey? Does she have any choice? He __kills__ without a thought, he murders all that's good! I know she can't refuse, and yet I wish she could! Oh God, if she agrees, what horrors wait for her in this, the Phantom's opera?_" Christine sang in worry for her sister, knowing that if he killed all that was good, and her sister was one of the best people she'd ever known, she could be killed. She also couldn't believe that Raoul had been the one to propose the idea of this, putting her little sister, _his_ little sister in danger.

" _Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care._" Raoul pleaded, leaning closer to her. " _But every hope and every prayer rests on her now!_" Tears gathered and then fell from her eyes as she tightly hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.

Sylvia was pinning a red rose into her hair, fixing the curls so they cascaded over one shoulder. She was oblivious to the plan everyone else knew about, and she didn't understand why everyone kept wishing her luck over and over and over again- usually only one time sufficed. It was almost like everyone was expecting her to die. The police were there; she'd seen them and she saw the amount of them. She figured they were all there because André and Firmin were worried Erik would try and do something rash. She fixed her costume as Christine walked in with Raoul. She smiled at them. Raoul smiled broadly at her, wearing his tuxedo.

" You're going to do great." He told her, giving her a hug. She smiled, hugging back.

" Thank you. I hope you enjoy it." She said. Raoul gave a nod.

" I will." He assured her. He pressed a kiss to Christine's forehead, squeezing her shoulder before leaving to take his seat. Christine gave Sylvia a long, tight hug, rubbing her sister's back.

" You're going to blow everyone away. They're going to love you." Christine assured.

" I just hope I don't mess anything up. I don't want to do that." Said Sylvia, fixing the rose. Christine lovingly helped her and smoothed out her hair a bit.

" You won't. I know you and it won't happen. I promise. But if anything unexpected does happen, you know what do to. You just go with it and everything will turn out okay." She said, her eyes seeming to tear up a bit. With a nod and a smile the two left for places, not knowing what the night held for them.

Below, in the vaults, Erik was getting ready for the performance just like everyone else. He pulled on his wig, fixing it so it stayed in place.

" _Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin,_" Erik sang to himself, pulling on a black mask that completely covered his nose, upper lip, and both cheekbones and eyebrows. He grabbed a candle, walking over to the mock-up stage, which had been made to match the one made for_ Don Juan_. He crouched down, looking at all the figurines. " _Let the audience in, let my opera begin!_" Erik dropped the candle into a circular piece in the middle of the stage, setting it afire. He grinned standing straight. He had to finish getting ready if he wanted to make his cue on time.

_**Afterword:**__** YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow! But I have school and homework tomorrow, so I'll see what I can get done after all that! I wanted to get this much done so the next chapter could start with Don Juan/Point of No Return. I hope you liked this chapter though!**_

_** Thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you to:**_ grapjuice101, PhantomFan01, AmberRedRose, skittlesgirl99, _**and**_ funnygirl00. _**I'm glad you all are liking the story! I hope you liked the chapter! I really hope I can get the next chapter up soon! Please let me know what you think! Reviews would be loved and make me very, very happy! Thanks!**_

_**~Mary**_


	11. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the book, movie, opera/musical) or any of the characters. I only own my OC Sylvia_.

Chapter Ten

The orchestra began to play, Reyer conducting them artfully. The music was quick paced and mysterious in a way. Actors began to jog on stage, dressed in their costumes, ready to perform. Against Erik's wishes, Raoul was sitting in Box Five, a policeman in the doorway. Raoul's heart was beating at a fast tempo, his nervousness consuming him. His fingers tapped a nameless beat on his leg, and he looked around the theatre. The red and gold curtains were suddenly drawn back, revealing the stage.

The color scheme was red, black, and gold. On the left and right of the stage were two wooden spiral staircases, joined by a catwalk-like walkway that spanned the stage. Large ropes with tassels on the ends were looped about the stage ceiling, dangling into view. The ropes were write, crimson, pumpkin, pale green, red and brown in color. A curtain of black and red hung at the back of the stage, concealing an exit, and also another section of the stage, meant to be another room. Fire burned in braziers around the stage and other set pieces were on the sides of the stage, carved and painted to look like flames.

The actors, including Christine, were dressed in costumes that looked Spanish in design and would be considered fairly scandalous, showing shoulders and elbows, and a bit too much of the women's chests. They were all in a group in the center of the stage, leaning around each other before spinning out to face the audience.

" _Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat!_" They sang, their words echoing out to the audience, who stared in shock. Obviously, many of the women were supposed to be portraying prostitutes. They audience whispered to one another, glancing at each other as well, unable to look away from the stage. "_ Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!_" The actors were skittering about the stage, holding goblets and clinging to other fellow actors, grinning and laughing. They all gathered around Carlotta, who was wearing a dress with a beaded black bodice, the skirt a golden yellow, a blood red fan in her hand, her lips bright red. At the movements they began to make, the audience murmured more, wondering who on earth had written the show.

" _Poor young maiden, for the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets!_" Sang Carlotta, joined by the other actors.

" _Serve the meal and serve the maid,_" Sang the chorus.

" _Serve the meal and sere the maid,_" Repeated Carlotta.

" _Serve the master so that when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!_" They all sang, pointing out to the audience, before slowly turning their pointing fingers to the center of the stage, where billowing pieces of red fabric gave off the impression of a bonfire of sorts. From the black and red curtain, Meg and Piangi appeared, a bed visible just behind the curtains as they stepped through. The blond young woman's hair was piled on top of her head, her dress red and black. Meg bounded towards the front of the stage, spinning. Piangi then tossed her a bag of what was supposed to be money. She grabbed it from the air, grinning to the audience, spinning once more.

Piangi wore a maroon velvet waist length coat, high waisted black trousers, a white shirt with a ruffled neckline and a sword hung at his hip. His eyebrows were painted to look arched and his goatee had two small red bows tied to the end of it. He was Don Juan.

" _Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan!_" Piangi sang, turning to another man on stage, who wore a mask covering the upper half of his face, his bushy beard covering his jaw.

" _Your young guest believes I'm you! I, the master, you, the man!_" The man sang, grinning. Piangi grinned as well, letting out a little laugh.

" _When you met you wore my cloak, she could not have seen your face! She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place!_" Sang Piangi. Raoul glanced down at the ground floor, seeing policemen marching into their places. He nervously tapped his fingers, looking back to the stage. " _Furtively we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine,_" Piangi and the man walked back to the curtain, Piangi taking a cloak off his shoulder. " _When it's late and modesty starts to_ _mellow with the wine,_"

" _You come home, I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom!_" Sang the man.

" _I shall say, 'come hide with me, where, oh, where? Of course, my room!'_" Piangi handed a hat, sword and the cloak to the other man. Sylvia stood off stage, awaiting her cue to come on. She bit her lip, the nerves mounting in her mind.

" _Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_"

" _Here's my hat, my cloak and sword! Conquest is assured if I do not forget myself and laugh!_" Sang Piangi, pulling on a black mask, identical to the one Erik had put on earlier. He let out a laugh, disappearing behind the curtain.

After Piangi disappeared and adjusted the curtains, he began to prepare to come back on, but that time would never come. He gasped as a shadow leapt from the catwalks, jumping on him. Fear overcame the man, as he fell to the stage, staring up at what he believed was the devil himself.

Ignorant to all the happenings backstage, Sylvia slowly walked onto the stage, smiling softly to herself, staring at her feet. Her costume was, in truth, rather beautiful. The top was made of purely white lace, loose ruffled straps that sat on her shoulders but were so loose they fell off to hang on the tops of her arms. She wore a deep, deep red half corset, laced tightly in the back, but thankfully loose enough for her to breath comfortably. On the bottom of the corset, a few small golden coins were sewn on. A bright yellow, slightly transparent, skirt hung to her ankles, splitting up the side, the slit ending just at her mid-thigh, a darker gold scarf tied around her waist, sloping to one side, becoming asymmetrical. Her feet were bare and touched the worn wood of the stage. Her light brown hair was still curled and now pulled over her right shoulder, the rose pinned in her hair. A thick golden bracelet encircled her left wrist, and a second bracelet with red crystals hung from the same wrist. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, her lips a rosy pink, and her blue eyes were cast to the floor. She held a basket full of roses in her hands as she strolled on stage.

" _No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_" She sang with a gorgeous voice that captivated every single person in the theatre, emotion ringing out not only in her voice, but it was visible on her face. She smiled and looked out towards the audience, able to seem like she was lost in her own world. " _No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!_" She stopped just to the left of center stage, slowly kneeling down, setting the basket on the floor. She picked up one of the roses, a sleeve falling off her shoulder. She smelled the flower, lightly brushing the petals against her lips. She closed her eyes, smiling at the sweet scent.

At that moment, the silk curtains pulled apart, and out stepped 'Don Juan'. His eyes were watching Sylvia, the black cloak pulled up to hide his body and lower face.

" _Master?_" Sang the man, looking at the person before him. It was, most definitely, _not_ Piangi.

" _Passarino… Go away, for the trap is set, and waits for its prey!_" Erik sang, slowly lowering his arm. He had a half smile on his face as he looked at Sylvia kneeling on the stage. At the sound of Erik's voice, Sylvia's eyes quickly opened. She turned her head slightly, looking upstage. She saw Erik, and then looked back down at her flowers, her head spinning. He was there… on stage with her. She was confused as to why he was there, but then again, it _was_ his own production, it would only make sense that he would want a part of it. And, she felt a bit pleased he was there, and at that thought, she blushed. She started to play with the roses again, trying to ignore Erik, who was watching her every move.

Raoul stared in shock. It was _him_. The Phantom. He was on stage! Raoul felt utterly shocked- _no one _was expecting him to appear on stage. He was too close to Sylvia for Raoul's liking, but there was nothing he could do but helplessly sit there and watch, sitting on the edge of his seat, ready to jump up at any moment. At the sound of Erik's, and not Piangi's, voice, people began to gather in the wings of the stage, watching. Christine watched in fear, recognizing the voice and the form of the man on stage. She didn't want Sylvia to become manipulated or hurt, and that made her panic, especially knowing no one could stop him now.

" _You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge._" Erik sang, slowly walking towards her. She put down the rose and began to look over to him, very slowly. " _In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent… silent._" Erik sang, meeting her eyes, holding a finger up to his lips, not only in a gesture for the acting, but also as if to tell her not to alert anyone it was him. " _I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge,_" Sylvia listened to him sing, shutting her eyes, enjoying the pure happiness she felt surge through her at the sound. She smiled a bit, her eyes still shut.

Raoul stared at her in confusion, his brows scrunching together. What was happening?

" _In your mind you've already succumbed to me!_" Erik sang, dramatically swishing the black cape on his shoulder behind his arm. He wore the same costume that Piangi had been wearing; only it looked far better on him. The coat was tailored to fit him perfectly; the shirt's deep neckline fell open a bit, revealing his chest, the loose ruffles scrunching a bit. The black trousers fit his legs perfectly, his knee high black leather boots matching perfectly. "_ Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me! Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided…_" he sang, coming even closer to her, his bright blue eyes not leaving her once. He had a smile on his face, which, to many, probably seemed malevolent, but, to Sylvia, who had again opened her eyes to look at him, it was just a smile. " _Decided…_" He moved the cape again, smirking.

Sylvia's heart began to beat faster as she watched him and listened to the words he was singing to her. She didn't know why she was reacting to Erik the way she was, her heart racing, her eyes unable to leave him, and just the excitement of seeing him there with her. She met his eyes once more, and then she slowly began to stand, her second sleeve sliding down her shoulder. Erik stared at her, her gorgeous pale skin exposed on her shoulders and the top of her chest. He grinned a bit more, knowing she was perfect. Not only in the role, but just as herself. He began to slowly walk towards her.

" _Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make-believe are at an end!_" Erik sang. As he began to sing, dancers began to do their routine at the back of the stage, dressed completely in black. " _Past all thoughts of 'if' or 'when', no use resisting!_" Erik began to slowly circle Sylvia, their eyes completely locked on each other as he did so. Sylvia's lips were parted in the slightest, her breathing beginning to match the pace of her heart.

Madame Giry stood at the edge of the stage, a nervous look on her face. She knew he would have showed up, but this? On stage in front of dozens of people? Something could go wrong, horribly wrong at any second. Police began to show up backstage, ready to do anything when needed. Looking over at Christine, who stood beside her, she saw the look of utter horror on her face. She was worried sick about her sister and what could happen. No one could rush on stage to stop him. It would only make things worse.

" _Abandon thought and let the dream descend!_" Erik told Sylvia, raising a hand, stepping behind her. " _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_" He questioned, pulling her to his chest, one arm circling her waist, his other hand coming to gently hold her neck. Her eyes shut, her head falling to rest on his shoulder. She felt like her entire body was melting into Erik, a pleasant feeling warming in her stomach. She knew that she probably shouldn't have been enjoying the closeness of his body, but she did. His lips were right by her ear, a smile beginning to pull on his lips. " _What rich desire unlocks its door?_" He released his hold on her, only to trail his hands across her skin to take her right hand. She opened her eyes, a grin spreading across her lips. She couldn't believe how… happy, how… good she felt. " _What sweet seduction lies before us?_" Erik questioned, sliding his hands down her arm, grasping her soft hand.

Raoul's eyes began to sting. He was watching Sylvia and not believing what he saw. That man had completely hypnotized her. She wasn't scared of him; she was allowing him to use her. Raoul could see poor Sylvia's heart slowly falling for the Phantom, and he didn't like it one bit. That man would not and _could not_ have Sylvia, Raoul would not allow it.

" _Past the point of no return, the final threshold!_" Erik began to lead Sylvia across the stage, his hold still on her hand. He slowly released her hand, allowing her to step back a bit. She fixed one of her sleeves, and then her face turned to one of thought, seriously thinking of how she felt. " _What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no… return?_" Erik questioned. As Sylvia began to sing, she couldn't believe how true the words actually were.

" _You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence… silence…_" She sang. Erik looked up at Raoul, sending him a glare, before returning his attention to Sylvia. Raoul nodded to his guard, and then to André and Firmin, who nodded anxiously, leaning forward to watch more closely, then André stood, disappearing from view. He returned with a policeman, who was standing at the ready. Sylvia's mind reeled at the feelings that were arising in her mind and in her heart. She looked over at Erik, who watched her intently. " _I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why,_" She turned to face him, taking a step or two closer, feeling drawn towards him. " _In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent…_" She scanned his face, suddenly remembering a thought that had been plaguing her for a long time. Why had Christine found him revolting? Erik was the most handsome man Sylvia had ever met. And suddenly realization hit her like the backdrop that had nearly crushed Carlotta. She finally understood why she'd been feeling so odd towards Erik.

" _Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided…_" She sang, a smile pulling at her lips. Erik saw actually realization dawn upon her face, and the words she was singing sounded true, almost like a confession. He wondered what on earth that realization could be. " _Decided…_" She sang, taking another step forward. It all made sense to her now. Why her heart was racing, why her thoughts always came to him, why she as so excited about his presence, and why she was so drawn to him. She was in love with Erik. Truly in love. She grinned.

" _Past the point of no return, no going back now! Our passion play has now at last begun!_" Sylvia sang to him, emotion seeping into her voice. The two watched each other as they each began to walk towards the spiral staircases- Sylvia to the stage left one, Erik to the one on stage right. The two began to climb the stairs, always watching the other. " _Past all thought of 'right' or 'wrong', one final question! How long should we to wait before we're one?_" The two paused, staring. Erik scanned her face, almost disbelieving the emotion she sang with. She'd never sung the song in that way before. What had changed? What made her sing the best she had yet? He saw her eyes glint with happiness as she looked at him. His eyes widened.

She was singing truthfully. The words of the song were reflecting her feelings. She hadn't 'given in', it was a choice she made. She truly felt what the song was saying. They began to climb the stairs again. " _When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?_" They reached the catwalk-like landing and each stood on opposite ends. Sylvia grinned at Erik, who removed the cape, draping it over the railing, watching her. He wanted so strongly to believe that she was being truthful. And, another look at her completely convinced him.

Raoul stood, eyes brimming with tears. Why was Sylvia acting like that? She couldn't possibly be in love with him! She couldn't! That man was vile and evil, trying to capture his little sister. It couldn't happen.

" _Past the point of no return!_" The two sang together, stepping closer together till they were less than a foot and a half away. " _The final threshold!_" Erik gripped her forearms, and she grabbed his jacket, and then he spun her around, pulling her to his chest once more. Her hands rested on her stomach, his hands over hers. She leaned back into his embrace, feeling relief wash through her as she finally understood why she felt so happy. " _The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!_" Her head fell back onto his shoulder, her eyes falling shut again. Erik momentarily buried his face in the loose curls of her hair, feeling what he could only guess was joy wash through his veins. Erik's hands guided Sylvia's so one hand slid across her stomach to her waist, and the other ran up, over her chest to rest at the base of her neck.

" _We've passed the point of no… return…_" The two sang quietly, like it was a secret only they could know. Everyone backstage watched the pair in shock. Meg joined her mother, who was watching in shock and worry. Christine had tears rolling down her face as she saw her sister seemingly give into Erik. With an angered huff, she spun around, running off to go change everything for the better. The crowd of technical crew and the actors all stared at them, unsure of what was going on, and why Sylvia was so easily allowing the Phantom to do this to her. Even the policemen seemed surprised.

The tears in Raoul's eyes finally slid free, rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was still watching. The Phantom held her too close. He was making her act like someone who wasn't herself. Raoul's hands were shaking and his jaw trembled. How was this going to be stopped?

Erik couldn't believe the pure, actual happiness he felt radiating through himself. He buried his face in the hair that covered Sylvia's shoulder, resting his head lightly against her, his lips lightly brushing against her ear. She rolled her head to rest against his neck, a smile pulling at her lips again. Erik's lips trembled and he closed his eyes, allowing a smile to grace his lips. When her head rolled back to his shoulder, he gently moved his hands from hers, touching her jaw and cheeks with his fingers, his touch gentle and delicate.

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_" He sang softly to her, his hands moving down her neck to her exposed shoulders, his bare fingers skimming her skin. Raoul made out the words and the tune to the song and his eyes widened. _No… no… no! Not her! Not Sylvia!_ Raoul shouted in his head. "_ Lead me, save me from my solitude…_" Erik gently brushed her hair from her neck, watching her face. Her eyes were still closed, and a pleased smile had fallen on her lips. With his other hand, he took her hand, holding it tightly. " _Say you'll want me with you here, beside you,_" Erik began to pull away, and Sylvia opened her eyes, lifting her head and looking over at him, her smile widening. He held her hand still, looking her in the eyes. " _Anywhere you go, let me go too!_" He sang wholeheartedly, moving his hands to rest on her shoulders. She rested her hands on his chest, her eyes beginning to tear up. "_ Sylvia, that's all I ask of_-"

Suddenly, none other than Christine came running up behind Erik, wrenching the wig and mask off from his face, revealing the deformed half of his face to the audience. The lights on the stage only made it look worse than it actually was, creating shadows that made the skin look darker and lighter and unhealthy, his real hair messily appearing. Everyone screamed, gaping at Erik, scrambling about in their seats. Raoul began to run out of Box Five, trying to get down the stairs.

" Christine!" Sylvia shouted in shock and anger. Christine had no look of regret on her face, just a look of determination. Spinning to look at Christine then back at Sylvia, hurt filled Erik's eyes. Had Sylvia been sent to manipulate him to expose him? After the happenings in the graveyard had she been scared enough to turn on him? Was the woman he loved, and had moments ago thought loved him back, lying to him? Sylvia stared up at him, shock and apology crossing her face. She lifted a hand to touch his cheek, but he quickly turned his head to stare out at the chandelier hanging above the audience. He saw the policemen scrambling to get onto the stage, to stop him. There was only one way out.

Erik angrily grabbed Sylvia around the waist, yanking her to him. He pulled a knife out of a sheath that was hidden in his coat, and cut a red rope close to him. The chandelier shook, the crystals rattling. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, a look of pure anger on his face. He kicked a lever by his foot, and right where the two were standing, a trapped door opened. Sylvia quickly grabbed Erik around the waist, hiding her face in his chest in fear as they began to fall. The fake fire-pit below them was, in fact, also a trapped door, which had opened and as they fell through, everyone gasped. Reyer stared in shock, gaping in fear in the orchestra pit, watching Sylvia disappear.

Raoul rushed back into the Box, watching them fall, and Christine rush off stage, trying to figure out a way to follow the two. In the rafters, the rope Erik had cut slid through pulleys, flying free and chains began to rip from their places. The massive, sparkling chandelier dropped then began to swing, the chain ripping through the painted ceiling. The crowd screamed, trying to run for the doors. It then began to swing, making its way towards the stage. The chandelier crashed within the first few rows of seats, the orchestra pit and the front of the stage. Everyone in those places had luckily gotten away, but the candles from the chandelier fell, lighting the papers in the pit on fire along with the wood on the stage. People scrambled out of the theatre, panicking and screaming as the Opera House began to catch fire.

Carlotta rushed onto the stage, trying to find Piangi. Spotting a form on the ground she screamed, rushing over.

" Piangi, my love!" She sobbed, dropping to her knees by his body, which had a piece of rope tightly wound around his neck. She leaned her head on his chest, sobbing and stroking his hair, her sorrow consuming her. Many people had forgotten she was a person, focusing only on her bratty attitude, but in the moment, she was purely human.

" Oh my God!" Firmin yelled as the two managers watched the flames. " We're ruined, André, ruined!" He exclaimed as the two rushed out from their box seat.

Raoul had seized a golden rope, repelling from Box Five, landing on the stage. As he rushed backstage, fire burst through windows, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. The Opera House was slowly being eaten by fire, its grandeur slowly being burned away. Raoul ran over to Madame Giry, keeping pace with her quick walk.

" Where did he take her?" Raoul demanded, also trying to search for Christine, who was nowhere in sight.

" Come with me, Monsieur, but remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Madame Giry told him over the noise, raising her hand to the side of her face, demonstrating for him.

" I'll come with you!" Meg said, rushing up.

" No! Meg, no! You must stay here! Come with me, Monsieur, do as I say!" Madame Giry instructed, running off with Raoul. Meg noticed the crowd trying to follow and attempted to stop them all.

OOOOO

When the two had landed on the ground, Erik grabbed Sylvia's wrist, yanking her up, beginning to lead her down more cold, damp passages.

" Erik, what wro-" Sylvia began to question, but she was cut off by the look that he gave her. His face was contorted in rage and sadness, his eyes watering up.

" Don't speak!" He yelled at her, grabbing a torch. Sylvia's eyes widened. What was making him so upset with her? Was he upset with _her_ because Christine exposed him? And if so, did he… did he think that _she_ was part of her plan? _Oh God…_ she thought. _No…_

In fact, that was exactly what he thought. He didn't know why Sylvia would have turned on him. What had he done to cause her to turn on him? If there was one thing he decided, it was that if she wouldn't go with him willingly, then he was just going to have to make her.

_**Afterword:**__** Well, there's the chapter! Hope you liked it! I would have updated earlier, but, it turns out this week was actually pretty crazy- auditions and callbacks and chorus concerts… who knew life could get so hectic? XD Ahahah! So, I hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing 'Point of No Return'; it probably has to be on the top of my list of favorite songs from this show!**_

_** Now I move onto the part where I thank my reviewers! Thank you to:**_ grapejuice101, AmberRedRose, Desi-Pari Always, MonstarzGirl, _**and**_ Xxnikkigirl123xX._** Thanks so much for reviewing you guys! I'm really glad you've been enjoying this story! And, I've heard from a few of you that you want me to do a sequel possibly when this story is finished. Anyone else want me to do so? Cause I've got some ideas brewing in my head if I get enough 'yes'-es!**_

_** I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow! Also, to those of you who also read my National Treasure fanfiction, I really, really, REALLY hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow as well! **_

_** Please review! I'd love to know what you liked about this chapter! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the book, the musical/opera, or the movie) or any of the characters. I only own my OC Sylvia_

Chapter Eleven

Erik tugged Sylvia through a stone doorway, his grip having slid down her arm to her wrist. In his right hand he gripped a torch so hard his knuckles were white. His hair was flying madly about his face as he marched the young woman down the damp secret passages. His face was contorted in anger, his eyes narrowed.

Sylvia tripped over her own feet and on cracks in the floors. She flinched slightly at how slowly the grip on her arm was turning painful. She had never seen the purely furious side of Erik, especially not directed towards her. Was she scared? A part of her told her to be. Another part told her to be calm and maybe she could convince him all the thoughts in his head were wrong, that she _hadn't_ betrayed him.

" _Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!_" Erik sang in a rage as he led her down a set of steps. She tripped over her bare feet, falling into his back, gasping at the sharp pain she felt on the sole of her foot as it scraped her flesh. After she righted herself he led her a few more feet before spinning to face her. " _Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_" He stared at her for a moment.

Sylvia's face was a composed in a look of worry and, for the first time, a bit of fear at the fact his violent side was rising against her. She blinked a few times, her eyes tearing up. She didn't like to see him in such a rage, so full of anger he would be willing to go to extremes to make things his way. _That_ was what scared her.

Erik dragged her away, leading her to the gondola again. He made her get in, tossing the torch into the water where it hissed and extinguished. He quickly began to quickly guide the boat towards the cavernous room he knew they'd be safe in.

"_ Track down this murder! He must be found! Track down this murderer! He must be found!_" The members of the Opera house sang as the theatre continued to burn, trying to figure out how to follow the Phantom. They had to find him. He had to be stopped.

Once they had stopped in the cavern, Erik jumped out, bent over, grabbing Sylvia around the waist. His grip tightened, and he yanked her out of the boat, hoisting her into his arms. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders for support, as she felt horridly unsteady.

" _Hounded out by everyone!_" He sang, setting her down, taking a hold on her arm again, dragging her to the small alcove where the wedding dress was kept. " _Met with hatred everywhere! No kind thoughts from anyone!_" He spun her to face him, releasing her arms. Then, his hands gentle but firm, he gripped her shoulders, close to the base of her neck. He hunched forward, his face coming close to hers, tears brimming in his eyes. " _No compassion anywhere! Sylvia…_" He took gasping breaths, staring into her eyes. She wanted so bad to reach out and stroke his cheek, to comfort him. She knew she shouldn't, because at the state he was in, he could snap at any second. " Why?" He questioned. " _WHY?_" He asked again, gently shaking her shoulders. Sylvia stared into his eyes, blinking at the stinging she felt in her own.

He released the grip on her shoulders, leaving her to try and catch her breath, bracing herself against the rocky wall. Erik ran into the small area where he kept the wedding dress. He carefully pulled it from the mannequin, grasped it in his hands and marched back over to Sylvia. He thrust it towards her.

" Put it on." He ordered, his eyes still glinting angrily, his breath ragged. She looked at the dress in his hands. She blinked a few times, looking up at him. She _would_ put on the dress, but if she could just explain that she'd done nothing to help the stupid plan carried out by her stupid sister! Yes! Christine was stupid! Sylvia had come to that conclusion the moment she had appeared behind Erik to rip the mask from his face.

" Erik-" Sylvia began.

" _PUT IT ON!_" Erik shouted, shoving it into her arms. She once again looked at the bundle of white in her arms. She looked up at him. He was watching her expectantly, the underlying feeling of anger still resonating from him. Sylvia gave a nod, turning to walk to the bed room-like area to change.

OOOO

" _Keep your hand at the level of your eyes._" Madame Giry instructed Raoul, leading him down a long, stone, spiral staircase, holding a lamp.

" _At the level of your eyes…_" Raoul repeated, holding his hand at said level.

" _Level of your eyes…_" Came the eerie echo of the group of people in the Opera House. The two stopped, looking down the stairs.

" This is as far as I dare go." She told him, looking at him in an almost apologetic manor.

" Thank you." He told her. He continued to walk down the steps, tossing away his coat, which was then followed by his cravat and vest. He paused, looking at the many stairs he had to go. He continued to run down the steps, hand at the level of his eyes, but suddenly, there was no stone. He fell through the floor, plunging into a shock of freezing cold water. He swam to the surface, gasping for air.

A grate above his head began to quickly lower, ready to drown and/or crush him. It was a trap. He dove under the water, spotting a wheel that, if moved, could cause the grate to lift. He pulled at it desperately with no avail. He swam to the surface, but the grate pushed him down under again. He began to pull at the wheel, his lungs beginning to burn with a lack of air. Just as he thought it was hopeless, his strained hands finally availed. There was a shudder and the grate stopped and then began to lift. He swam to the surface, gulped for air and then pulled himself out of the water, ready to save his technical sister.

OOOO

Sylvia pulled the dress on over her head, her costume discarded on the floor. She stared down at the dress, not being able to see it on herself, due to the fact there were no mirrors in the room. She felt a slight bit of anger finally reach her head. But that anger turned quickly to fear. She was scared of the monstrous side of Erik that was beginning to show. She quickly walked out and found Erik staring at the sparkling engagement ring that had been given to Christine by Raoul.

" _Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?_" She questioned, pausing in front of the alcove to stare at him. He looked up staring at Sylvia. He couldn't help but think she looked gorgeous. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, which were practically bare, seeing as the straps of the dress clung to the sides of her upper arms. The bodice was beautifully beaded and the skirts were delicate lace that gathered around her legs and were bustled loosely in the back. She looked like an Angel… _his_ Angel…

But, the look on her face marred how she should look. She looked saddened, upset… maybe even angry with him for the first time. Her blue eyes were teary and made them look like pools of stormy ocean water. But, as he looked at her, a small smile still snuck its way onto his face, happy to finally see the dress on her. His coat had been tossed away, his shirt falling open.

" _Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_" She questioned. He walked towards her, ring still in his hand. He noticed something about her words. She seemed to not care for the way he was _acting_. Sylvia had an apologetic look in her eyes. Was she sorry for what she had done?

" _That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the choice of the flesh._" He sang, stepping up directly in front of her. He reached out to touch her cheek, expecting her to turn away. But she didn't. She leaned her face into Erik's hand, placing hers over his. Her eyes closed, happy with the fact his touch was once more gentle. She opened her eyes to look at him. She knew her words were harsh, and by looking at him, she hoped he caught her apology.

" _This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing… A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…_" Erik sang sadly, pulling his hand from Sylvia's flawless, soft, rose pink cheek, walking to the mannequin to grab the veil. He pulled it off and slowly turned. He placed it on her head, grabbing her shoulders, voice suddenly turning harsh. " _Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate!_" Sylvia looked him in the eyes, seeing pain written in them, clear as day. " _An eternity of __THIS_," He gestured to the deformed half of his face. " _Before your eyes…_" He took her left hand, took the ring and slid it onto her fourth finger. It fit perfectly. The two stared at it for a moment, but then she pulled her hand away suddenly, pulling off the veil and dropping it.

She walked it over to a covered mirror, grasping the thick curtain covering it.

" _This haunted face never held horror for me_." She stated, pulling the curtain aside. She stepped forward, grasping his hands, pulling him forward. She ran her fingers over his knuckles, looking up at him. They both stood in front of the mirror, and she gave him a small smile. " Erik, please listen. What Christine did, I swear to you, _I swear to you_ that I knew nothing of what she was going to do. I promise. You know they had no time to tell me- I was either rehearsing or with you. I'd never do that to you, I promised didn't I?" Erik stared down at their hands, listening. " Erik…" She raised her left hand, gently placing it on his cheek. He looked up.

When he thought of it… he knew she wouldn't have turned against him. She had barely talked to anyone during rehearsals or at meals. So… she didn't know of the plan. But what if this was a lie? A clever lie, meant to disarm him? He wouldn't dare let his guard down. No. She would be with him; there was no decision there.

" _It's in your soul that the true distortion lies!_" Rang out Christine's voice. Both spun to look at the half-soaked young woman standing before them. She wore her costume, which was a white top and burgundy colored skirt that hung to her ankles. Her face was contorted in anger. She'd followed the two down to the cavern, and she wanted her sister back. She wanted the nightmare to be over. She heard the gate clang shut into the water, blocking their way out.

" Christine?" Sylvia questioned angrily. Rage couldn't describe how she felt towards her sister. First she unmasked Erik in front of an entire theatre, and then she followed them. She wanted to tell her to leave, go find Raoul and leave. Of course she understood her sister wanted her to be safe, but when she was with Erik, she always was. Always.

Erik glared at the elder Daaé. He didn't want her there! He wanted her to go away. He wanted her to never appear in his life again. First, she betrays him, now, she betrays him again! She would never learn he couldn't be messed with, because if he was, he'd always have the upper hand.

There was sloshing and they all looked over to see Raoul standing at the closed gate. He stopped and tried to catch his breath, completely drenched, the water swirling around his legs. Erik grinned malevolently.

" _Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!_" Erik sang, looking at Christine and then Sylvia. He wrapped an arm around Sylvia. " _Sir!_"

" Raoul!" Christine called in a plea. Raoul stared at Christine in shock, wondering why she was there. How did she end up there?

" _This is, indeed, an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come!_" Erik sang, walking with Sylvia to stand beside Christine. Sylvia seemed completely relaxed with his arm over her shoulder, but she couldn't help but worry with what could be about to happen. " _And now, my wish comes true! You have truly made my night!_" Erik grabbed Christine, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

" Let me go!" She hissed, pulling away from him. She tried to pull Sylvia away, but Erik pulled Sylvia tighter against him, and away from her sister.

" _Free them! Do what you like, only free them!_ _Have you no pity?_" Raoul pleaded, reaching through the metal gate, his face contorted in a desperate mask. Erik smirked evilly.

" _Your lover and your brother makes a passionate plea!_" Erik mocked, still smirking.

" _Please, Raoul, it's useless!_" Sang Christine, her face turning worried. Sylvia looked up at Erik, worried about the anger she could feel coursing through him. What would his anger make him do? Would he lash out at the three of them? Or would he direct it at just one?

" _I love them!_" Raoul sang, looking mostly at Christine. " _Does that mean nothing? I love them! Show some compassion!_"

" _The world showed no compassion to me!_" Erik hissed, his grip on Sylvia's shoulders tightening. She winced slightly as his fingers pressed harder into her skin.

" _Sylvia, Christine, let me see them!_" He pleaded again, reaching through the bars. Erik suddenly grinned, letting go of Sylvia. The moment she was released, Christine pulled her over to her, hugging her and stroking her sister's hair. She had been so worried that Sylvia had been hurt or killed by Erik. She was just happy her sister was alright. Sylvia hugged her sister back, shutting her eyes. As much as she had been upset with her sister, she couldn't hold a grudge against her for too long. And, seeing the concern on Christine's face made her forget her grudge, for at least the moment.

Erik walked over to a lever and pulled it, a cranking sound echoing around the cavernous walls. The gate lifted and Erik walked into the water, making his way towards Raoul. Christine and Sylvia watched him as his smirk-like grin stayed on his face.

" _Monsieur, I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm them?_" Erik questioned, holding out his arms in a welcoming gesture that Raoul knew was false. He took a few steps forward, watching Erik the entire time. He pausing, looking at the man. " _Why would I make them pay for the sins which are YOURS!_" The gate crashed closed behind Raoul and Erik grabbed a rope from the water. When Raoul turned to look at the closed gate behind him, Erik flung the rope out, looping it around the other man's neck.

Christine and Sylvia let out a horrified gasp, watching as Erik shoved Raoul to the gate and pulled the rope taught. Christine was the most terrified, seeing as the man she loved with all her heart was basically on the verge of being killed. Sylvia was concerned for not only Raoul, but also for her sister. She knew if Raoul was killed, her sister would be heartbroken.

"_ Order your fine horses now!_" He mocked, slamming Raoul's left hand to be level with his eyes. "_ Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_" He tied his hand there before tying him up more with it, including his other hand and his waist.._ Nothing can help you now except, perhaps, Sylvia!_" Erik spun and faced the two young women, eyes trained on Sylvia. Their eyes met. " _Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your brother to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!_" Erik sang in anger, eyes never leaving her face. Christine had tears brimming in her eyes, her hands gripping her sister's wrist. Sylvia looked at Erik, her face twisted into a look of fear and confusion. She knew she loved him- she truly did. But, he was so angry and obsessed with that anger that he was willing to kill. She had to get him to realize she really _did_ love him.

Erik stared at Sylvia, and he still couldn't believe that she didn't love him. He thought that she did! She never flinched from his face, she made him smile and laugh and feel protective of her! How could she not love him! He would make sure he had her with him always. That was the only option, and if this was the way to get it, so be it.

Erik suddenly marched over and reached out for Sylvia. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him, her feet now in the water. He stared down at her, his jaw clenched, and she stared up at him, her heart close to breaking. She could see how much it hurt him to think that she didn't love him, and that upset her deeply. Erik's hands had a tight hold on her arms and his breathing was quick.

" Let her go!" Yelled Raoul, struggling against the ropes. " Don't you dare touch her!"

" What do you think your doing! You can't just grab her like that! Please, let her go! She's done nothing to you!" Christine pleaded, her voice cracking.

" She betrayed me! Just like you!" Erik shouted in response, pulling Sylvia against his chest. She looked down at the water, blinking rapidly.

" I didn't betray you! Like I said before, I truly didn't!" Sylvia said, looking up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. Erik looked down at her, and maybe, just maybe, if he'd been able to look into her eyes for a longer moment, he would have realized she was speaking the truth, but Christine's voice pulled his attention to her.

" _The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!_" Spat Christine, pure hatred for Erik ripping through her. Raoul was panting from exhaustion from trying to fight of Erik, and he stared at the two sisters in worry. He looked at Sylvia, who was still in the arms of Erik.

" _Christine, Sylvia, forgive me, please forgive me! I did it all for you and all for nothing!_" Sang Raoul, slumping against the cold iron gate he was tied to. Erik finally released Sylvia, walking past her and Christine to grab something that could be a bit more… persuasive.

" _Farewell my fallen idol and false friend! We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!_" Sang Christine, her voice quivering in fear as she saw the noose in Erik's hands.

" _Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!_" Erik sang, marching back towards Raoul, getting the deadly rope in his hands ready.

" _Say you love him and my life is over!_" Raoul sang, looking at Sylvia, hurt for his soon-to-be sister-in-law growing. He couldn't believe this decision was being forced on her.

" _Past the point of no return, no use in fighting!_" Erik sang, walking backwards so he could look at Sylvia. He finally made it over to Raoul, bringing the noose around his neck.

" _For either way you choose he has to win/you cannot win!_" Sang Raoul and Erik in almost unison, both looking at the younger Daaé sister. Erik tightened the noose around Raoul's neck.

" _So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his GRAVE?_" Erik asked, looping the rope through a hole in the grating and pulling harshly, causing the noose to yank on Raoul's neck, making him choke for a moment. He coughed and then glared at Erik.

" _Why make her lie to you to save me?_" He spat.

" _Angel of music, you deceived me! Why do you curse mercy?_" Sang Christine, tears falling down her face, her hands on Sylvia's shoulders. Sylvia's eyes were trained only on Erik, her mind still reeling to find something to convince Erik her love was _real_ that she didn't and never would betray him. She barely felt the cold water around her legs or the warmth of her sister's hands on the exposed skin of her shoulders.

" _Past the point of no return! The final threshold!_" Erik sang, walking towards Sylvia again, holding onto the rope of the noose to make sure he could pull whenever he needed to.

" _Sylvia, say no! Don't throw your life away for my sake!_" Pleaded Raoul, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, mixing with the water on his face. He wouldn't be able to bare seeing Sylvia be trapped with the monster of the man that was threatening to kill him. " _I fought so hard to free you…_"

" _Past the point of no… return…_"

" _Angel of music…_ _You deceived me…_" Christine sang quietly, glaring at Erik. He looked at Sylvia, his hands fidgeting on the rope.

" You try my patience… make your choice!" He said, pulling on the rope, making Raoul choke and gag for emphasis.

She looked to her sister, seeing that she was trembling. Her hands shook slightly, her cheeks were stained with tears and they were narrowed in a hateful glare at Erik. She looked to Raoul, who was shaking from the pain he was no doubt feeling. His eyes met hers and they were obviously begging her to say no and run and to save herself and Christine. That he would sacrifice himself for them. Finally her eyes went to Erik. He was breathing hard, hands gripping the rope tightly, his eyes trained on her. He was waiting for her answer, and she knew she had to decide at that very moment. Sylvia shrugged her sister's hands off, slowly walking towards Erik. She knew what she needed to do. She just had to be direct, then Erik would believe her. The three stared at her, unsure of what she was doing.

" _Pitiful creature of darkness… what kind of life have you known?_" Sylvia sang in question, the cold water slowly raising up towards her waist with each step she took. The dress floated on the top of the water, poofing out like a sort of cloud, making her look like an angel floating on said cloud. "_ God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!_"

Sylvia put her hands on his arms, stretching up on her toes and kissed him. She shut her eyes as she slid her hands up his arms to rest on the curve of his neck. She felt all anger and fear at him disappear and she remembered why she loved him. She loved him because he was kind, caring, brilliant, and, even if he didn't believe it, incredibly handsome. The most handsome man she'd ever seen. She felt a smile pull on her lips as she continued to kiss him. His lips were warm and soft. She could feel his shock however. His body was stiff and he didn't seem to know what to do.

Sylvia had been right in her assumption. Erik was shocked beyond belief. She was… _kissing him_. _Him_. Of all people she was kissing him! He found he loved the feeling of her soft lips on his, her hands on his shoulders, her body so close to his in a way that he'd never known. His eyes slid shut and he felt the rope in his hands slip from his grasp. He shakily put his hands on her waist, not knowing what else to do. Then he felt an absence of her warm lips and he opened his eyes to look down at her.

He felt hot tears roll down his face as a realization hit him. She had been telling the truth. She didn't conspire against him. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and saw no hate or anything false there. She smiled at him, bringing her hands to take his face in her hands. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, brushing the tears from his skin. She stared at him for another moment before kissing him again. Both felt happiness course through them. Sylvia began to gently play with the hair at the nape of his neck, keeping her other hand on the deformed part of his face.

After another shocked moment at the blissful feeling, Erik began to kiss her back. He was hesitant almost as if he was scared to do something wrong and scare her away. Christine and Raoul watched in what seemed like horror. Sylvia and the Phantom of the Opera were kissing. _Both_ were. They were shocked at what they were seeing. Christine wanted to pull Sylvia away. She didn't know what was wrong with her! Raoul felt part of him die. He hadn't succeeded in protecting her…

When she pulled away again, the two stared at each other, both beginning to smile. Sylvia grinned at him, brushing hair out of his face.

" Erik… I love you." She whispered. She watched as a tear rolled down his face, a slow grin stretching across his face. She kissed his cheek for a long moment, shutting her eyes. She took his hand in hers, slowly tracing circles on the back of his hand. He began to cry, and she continued to brush tears from his face as he shook. He looked around and then a faint echo reached all of their ears.

" _Track down this murderer! He must be found!_" Came the sound of the angry mob of Opera House cast members as they attempted to find Erik. Erik looked over at Christine, who stood in utter shock.

" _Take her… forget me. Forget all of this!_" Erik sang in a plea, holding onto Sylvia's hand tighter. He couldn't let this true angel stay with him… even if he wanted her. Even if she wanted him. He couldn't keep her with him… He was telling them to take her away.

" _Who is this monster? We must hunt this animal down!_" Came the voices of the crowd, slowly getting closer.He looked into her eyes. He pulled his hand from hers and began to walk away from her, feeling his heart break.

"_ Leave me alone… forget all you've seen!_" He pleaded, marching up the steps as Christine rushed to untie Raoul. Sylvia stared after Erik as he turned to look at them. When their eyes met she felt her eyes tear up. " _Go now! Don't let them find you!_" As Christine untied Raoul and they hugged, Erik continued to walk away. " _Take the boat, swear to me NEVER to tell of the secrets you know of the angel in hell! Go now! Go now and leave me!_" Erik shouted in a pained way before disappearing into another room. Christine and Raoul began to drag Sylvia away towards the boat. She wouldn't leave him… no… She wouldn't! She loved him! She wouldn't leave! She yanked her way from the arms of Christine and Raoul as she began to head after Erik.

" Sylvia!" Christine called, trying to go after her. Raoul grabbed her arm.

" We'll come back for her! We have to go!" Raoul said. He hoped he could come back to get her. Sylvia was stubborn, and if they tried to get her now, there was no way she'd come. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to get her later. Christine looked at Raoul in a saddened pleading way. " Christine…" She looked down and slowly nodded.

A quiet chiming met Erik's ears as his music box began to play and the monkey on top of it gently clashed its cymbals together. He smiled in the very slightest as he sat on his bed and watched it.

" _Masquerade… Paper faces on parade… Masquerade… Hide your face where the world will never find you…_" Erik sang quietly, staring at it. Tears were still in his eyes. He turned his head and saw Sylvia standing in the entrance to the room. He looked at her and a smile pulled slightly at his lips. " _Sylvia, I love you._" He sang wholeheartedly. She walked over and stood by him for a moment. He stared up at her just as she sat down beside him. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

" _Erik, I love you too._" She sang to him, letting her hand rest on his cheek. Erik stared at her for a moment.

" I thought I told you to go…" He said brokenly.

" You did… but I'm staying here. I'm staying with you. I won't ever leave." Sylvia assured him, leaning against his chest. She shut her eyes, her hand sliding to his neck. She then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He sat there, again shocked. He blinked a few times and looked down at her. With a shaky hand, he gently stroked her soft hair, his other arm wrapping carefully wrapping around her waist. Erik shut his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head.

" Are you… are you sure?" Erik asked. She lifted her head, looking up into his light blue eyes. She nodded, pulling his face down to kiss him for a moment.

" Completely." She assured him again, her head dropping to rest on his shoulder. Tears of pure happiness began to roll down his face. She loved him… she loved him…

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one life time…_" Christine's voice echoed out from where she and Raoul were slowly drifting away from them.

" _Say the word and I will follow you…_" Raoul sang in reply.

" _Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_" Christine sang again as Erik stood, still holding Sylvia to his side. He looked down at her, stroking her soft cheek.

" _You alone can make my song take flight…_" Erik sang to her, leading her over to a wall where mirrors were lined up against it.

" _It's over now the music of the night!_" The two sang together as Erik grabbed a candle stick and began to shatter the mirrors. Sylvia watched as the remainder of whatever anger he had was relased into breaking the reflective surfaces, two smashes each.

The mirrors cracked and distorted the images. But as he went to the last mirror, pulling the covering away, and smashed it twice, all of the glass fell away, revealing a secret passage. He dropped the candle stick and looked over to Sylvia. He held out his hand, smiling at her. Sylvia smiled back and walked over, taking his hand. As he led her down the dark passage, they left behind a music box, a mask, and a rose of red with a ribbon of black.

Erik and Sylvia slowly disappeared into the darkness, their story and their love only just beginning.

_**Afterword: THERE YOU HAVE IT! =D The final chapter! I really, really, really hope you guys liked this! It was bittersweet writing this chapter- I had so much fun writing this story! I'm glad Erik finally got his happy ending!**_

_** Thank you to all who reviewed:**_ grapejuice101, MonstarzGirl, Desi-Pari Always, AmberRedRose, funnygirl00, Xxnikkigirl123xX, skittlesgirl99, PhantomFan01, krupa360, _**and**_ Mammps._** Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you have all enjoyed this story! And, **__**grapejuice101**__**, thank you for requesting this story! Once again I saw I wouldn't have been brave enough to write this without your enthusiasm!**_

_** I have a few pieces of exciting news!**_

_** ONE: This is my most reviewed story! So thanks for all of you who enjoyed this!**_

_** TWO: I THINK I WILL BE WRITING AN EPILOGUE!**_

_** THREE: WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? I THINK I MIGHT BE WRITING ONE! =D Okay… I WILL BE! =D =D =D**_

_** Stay tuned for an epilogue and the official sequel announcement! THANKS YOU GUYS FOR LOVING THIS STORY! REVIEWS ARE LOVED! THANNKKKSSSS AGAIN!**_

_**~Mary 3**_


	13. Epilogue

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Phantom of the Opera (the musical/opera or the book) or any of the music/characters. I only own my OC Sylvia._

Epilogue

The passageway was dark as pitch and Sylvia couldn't see a thing. She kept a tight grip on Erik's warm, strong hand, which was the only thing she knew was keeping her calm, leading her from a once secret world of music and true beauty. Sylvia glanced over her shoulder, but saw only darkness. She knew she'd never she the Opera Populaire again. She knew she'd never see the vaults again, where Erik had creating amazing music. And that felt… odd.

Erik was leaving his home. His _home_. His refuge. The Opera House had become the place where he knew he could pursue the art of music in secret, creating his own lonely world. But now that world wasn't lonely. Sylvia _wanted_ to stay with him. She said she loved him. And, by her actions and the look in her eyes he knew it was true. He loved her to. He could feel her soft hand clinging to his, and he knew the passage would let out soon. He squeezed her hand and Sylvia ran her thumb over his knuckles. The passage began to lighten.

An iron-grated window was before them. Erik released Sylvia's hand and opened it. He climbed out and reached down to help Sylvia. She took his hand and hoisted herself out into the street, which was filled with smoke from the burning Opera House. The smoke was dark and the sounds of cracking wood and crashing debris amongst screams and shouts echoed through the streets. The two stared only for a moment. Erik quickly pulled Sylvia away, ducking his head so if anyone passed by, they wouldn't see his face.

There was a black horse that had been released from the stables stood in the middle of the street, which was conveniently tacked up.

" We must go." Erik said, grabbing the reins of the horse. He jumped on and again pulled her up. She sat behind him, and then she wound her arms around his waist. At the close contact of her body to his, he froze, body stiffening. He still was getting used to Sylvia wanting to be close to him. He managed to shake himself from his little trance-like state and then spurred the horse into a gallop. Erik directed the horse out of the city, onto the back roads, where he finally slowed to a walk.

Sylvia rested her chin on his right shoulder, gently resting her head against his.

" Where are we going?" She asked quietly. She knew she wouldn't see her sister again for a while. Deep inside, that made her sad- Christine _was_ her sister and she did love her. But, she knew that she loved Erik with all her heart, and that any time she was with him, she would be safe and happy.

Erik sighed quietly and looked at the ground. Where… where… he didn't know. His hair had fallen over the right half of his face, and he couldn't help but feel odd being outside without his mask hiding his face.

" I… Don't know." Erik admitted softly. He felt Sylvia press her soft lips press to his right cheek, the deformed half of his face.

" Remember, I'll go with you wherever you decide to go." She told him, smiling. He turned his head to look at her, glad to hear the emotion in her voice, which told him she was speaking truthfully from her heart. He looked down at her hands, which were wrapped around his waist. He spotted the glittering engagement ring on her finger and then gently touched it. He smiled a bit. With another flick of the reins, the horse began to gallop again.

Erik and Sylvia slowly disappeared into the dark of the night, clouds obscuring the sky, the story just beginning.

_**Afterword:**__** There's the epilogue! It's short, I know, but I kinda just wanted to briefly write something about them leaving the Opera House, which, for both, is their home. I hope you liked it! OKAY, so now I thank my reviewers! Thanks to:**_ grapejuice101, MonstarzGirl, AmberRedRose, halloween princess, funnygirl00, Desi-Pari Always, PhantomFan01, Mammps, skittlesgirl99, _**and**_ RedDeathLvr._** Thanks you SO, SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING GUYS! =D It makes me really happy!  
>SO AN UPDATE ABOUT THE <strong>__**SEQUEL!**__** It's GONNA HAPPEN! YAY! =D Okay, so I'm gonna be planning out the basic plot for the next few days and write the first chapter! I'll post an authors note to this story letting all of you know the name of the sequel! I WILL be using some of the songs from Love Never Dies- if you have one of the songs you really like an want it incorporated some how, let me know and I'll try to put it in! Again, I'm open to ideas! I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THE SEQUEL!**_

_** PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love that! =D It'll make my days during finals at school a bit brighter, especially since I'm gonna fail my math final DX Please review my friends! Yes, you are all my friends! =D Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary 3**_


	14. Author's Note!

_**Author's Note! =D**_

Hey guys! Guess whaaaattt? THE PROLOGUE TO THE SEQUEL IS UP! =D YAY! Okay, so, the story is called _**A Rose That Keeps Bleeding Love**_. If you go to my profile, you'll be able to click on the title name and read the prologue! Please! Be swift my friends! I need to know what you think XD

Thanks!  
>~Mary<p> 


End file.
